Tokeitai
by Amys0n
Summary: Bienvenido al mundo del placer y la diversión, en donde tus fantasías mas profundas se hacen realidad. Donde el placer y el dolor se mezclan en en cóctel de lujuria. Donde el pecado es lo venerado, y lo común es prohibido. Y entonces Taiga, ¿estás dispuesto a entrar? "Todo sea por la misión..." Y ese seria su mantra de cada día. (One-shot, AoKaga)


¡Ohayo minna-san! Oh si, Amy aun esta "viva", saliendo de las profundidades de la universidad, haciendo acto de presencia.

Y aquí les traigo una nueva explosión mental. Completa y totalmente dedicado a ArminxArlet, esta mujer que me amino, se aguanto mis dramas y mis locuras, mis lloraderas y mis quejidos a lo largo de todo el proceso que tomo escribir la historia. ¡Gracias hermosa!

Este one-shot participa en la convocatoria del grupo AoKaga en facebook. Mi tema era: **Espías.**

Pero como todos ustedes bien saben... Amy esta loca, así que esta no es una simple historia policial.

_**Advertencias:**_ lenguaje vulgar, escenas con violencia, semi-violación, temática BDSM. (Se que muchos ignoran las advertencias, pero solo quiero aclararle antes de que alguien comience a leer, sin gustarle este tipo de temática.)

_Los personajes de esta obra no me pertencen, creditos a su debido autor, Fujimaki-sensei._

Sin más que decir...

**_Tokeitai._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**La misión.**

La presión que podía sentir en mis manos y mi abdomen era insoportable. Las sogas estaban tan ajustadas por todo mi torso que me costaba respirar. Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso de cemento, si subía la mirada me iba a encontrar con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de esos bastardos que me tenían sometido. Amarrado de manos y pies sin poder sin quiera hacer algún movimiento.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. El tiempo pasaba, así como el sudor corría por mi frente, goteando desde las puntas de mis cabellos, hasta el suelo. Podía ver las gotitas de sudor que caían y el rastro que dejaban al secarse.

Uno de ellos tosió, llamando mi atención. Tenía que subir la cabeza si no quería ganarme otro coscorrón en el cráneo. Ya me había ganado muchos, probablemente iba a salir con un dolor de cabeza infernal de este lugar, sumado con el calor y el hambre que me estaba matando… Solo había una cosa en mi cabeza: yo quería matarlos a ellos.

El sonido de una puerta –o mejor dicho, el arrastre de un portón- me sacó de mis pensamientos. La luz del sol entró, iluminando más la estancia. Subí la mirada, la luz del exterior me molestó, y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder observar bien quien era el nuevo actor que se unía a este espectáculo.

-Llegas tarde. –dijo uno de ellos. Los conté de nuevo, había cinco sujetos en total, todos vestidos de negro y algunos dejaban a la vista en la arma que llevaban sujetada a la cintura en la funda. _Si tan solo yo tuviera una de esas_… Estaban separados, tres al frente, uno detrás de ellos y otro se encontraba detrás de mí, como asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar. Suspiré.

Era un imbécil, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a escapar de la forma en que estaba atado? Era imposible. No podía verlo, pero sabía que el sexto hombre estaba ahí, en forma de fantasma… pude haberme asustado, pero poco a poco me había comenzado a acostumbrar a su poca y sombría presencia.

Ocho pares de ojos me miraban fijamente. De lado a lado, no había escapatoria.

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar?

-Nunca. –y escupí al suelo. Un poco mas y hubiera manchado sus zapatos negros impecables.

-Imbécil… -susurró por lo bajo, y pude ver como comenzaba a desenfundar su arma. Pero el hombre que se encontraba a su lado lo detuvo.

–Espera, no puedes volarle los sesos así como así. Necesitamos lo que sabe. –puntualizó. La mirada del que sujetaba el arma fue agria y amarga. Se sentía humillado porque su jefe lo había reprimido. Una sonrisa se deslizó por mis labios. Yo estaba hartando a este imbécil.

Una mirada rojiza capto mi atención. Roja como la sangre, ardiente como el fuego. Sus horrendas cejas partidas que algún dia trataré de comprender. Estaba al fondo de los otros tres. Me miraba fijamente. Se acomodó la gorra verde oscura que llevaba puesta y me guiñó un ojo. Vi cómo se subía lentamente la camisa y comenzaba a sacar algo de su pantalón.

¡No! ¡Este imbécil!

Y lo siguiente que pude ver eran los disparos volando de lado a lado en la habitación, traté de moverme de la silla pero era imposible con aquellas cuerdas. El sujeto al cual le escupí antes se giró, encarando al de orbes rojas y le metió una patada en el abdomen. Él cayó de rodillas al suelo, aguantando el dolor. Subió la mirada de nuevo, y en sus ojos pude ver lo enojado que estaba. Tomó la pistola que había caído a su lado al suelo, pero no pudo disparar. El sujeto de las sombras había hecho acto de presencia y le pisó la mano, otro de los sujetos lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le apuntó con un arma la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! –el sujeto que estaba atrás de mi salió hacia donde estaban los demás, dejándome solo. Mala idea.

Me balanceé sobre mis pies, en los cuales aun tenía movimiento, me empujé sobre ellos, tomando impulso hacia arriba para levantarme. Y "¡Crash!", me había estrellado contra el suelo con todo y silla, haciéndola añicos, agradecí que era de madera y se podía romper. Las cuerdas fueron perdiendo la fuerza del agarre.

-¡No! ¡Deténganlo! –Y ahora los sujetos se dirigían hacia a mí. Me quite las cuerda como pude rápidamente, uno de ellos se lanzó contra mí y salté hacia un lado, evitando el choque. Otro de ellos trató de lanzarme un puño, pero me agaché para esquivarlo, y me subí lanzando un puño a su quijada, haciéndole retroceder del dolor. Al que aun seguía en el piso, lo pateé hacia un lado y tomé su arma. Me alejé de él y luego comencé a ir por la habitación alejándome de ellos. El chico sombra y el jefe aun tenían sometido al pelirrojo.

_Maldito Kagami, arruinaste todo._

Pero ni pensaba en ir por él. Me alejé y comencé a subir un andamio. Una bala rozó mi pierna. _Mierda. _Me paré de nuevo en el segundo piso, y divisé al sujeto que me había disparado. Apunté con mi arma, directo en su pecho y no lo pensé dos veces cuando apreté el gatillo. No era tan rápido como yo, así que no pudo esquivarlo. Vi la mancha roja en su ropa mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Estos imbéciles… ¡¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada ustedes mismos?! –su jefe, finalmente se hartó y desenfundó su arma, comenzando a soltar balazos al aire. Yo corría por sobre el andamio, y era imposible no ver a Kagami y su patético intento de zafarse del agarre de la sombra, el cual tenía una pistola eléctrica. Comencé a trepar de nuevo por una de las barras de metal del andamio. Vi como una bola roja se dirigía a mi mano y tuve que soltarme, mientras la bola impacto contra el tubo. Ahora me sostenía con un solo brazo, y si no me bajaba ahora mismo, terminaría con una mancha roja en toda la espalda.

-¡Deja de joder, Hanamiya! –le grité. Me tiré hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre mis pies como un gato. Vaya suerte. Sonreí para mí mientras me echaba a andar sobre la estancia. Mi arma había quedado en el segundo piso del andamio, así que necesitaba algo con que defenderme.

Había una tabla de madera tirada a un lado, no era muy liviana ni muy pesada, pero al menos serviría para noquear a uno de los sujetos. La tome y seguí corriendo, salté una de las barras que separaba a Hanamiya y su grupo de donde yo estaba, me tapé como pude con la tabla evitando que la bolas rojas me tocaran, y me arrastré por el suelo, barriendo a uno de los sujetos. Con este eran tres noqueados, solo quedaban dos más.

Me levanté de nuevo y mandé la tabla a volar, golpeando directo a Hanamiya en la espalda.

-¡Aomine! ¡Me las vas a pagar, idiota! –El bastardo se lo merecía. Seguí corriendo, el portón estaba abierto así que podía aprovechar y salir.

Pero no todo resulta como uno quiere. Y no podía imaginar el que Murasakibara estuviera en la entrada con un rifle. Y vi una lluvia de rojo, golpeando por todos lados. Desde mi cabello hasta mis zapatos.

-¡Noooooooo! –grité, y me tiré de rodillas al suelo. No me importo el dolor de los balines de pintura pegándome. Eso no era nada comparado con haber perdido la misión… y todo era culpa de Kagami Taiga.

Y el pelirrojo me las iba a pagar.

.:::.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¿A quién fue el que se le ocurrió salir pensando que nada pasaría? ¡A ti, Aomine! – _Tch_, y ahí estaba Taiga con sus insoportables gritos en la ducha de al lado. Abrí más el agua para ver si podía ahogar el sonido de sus gritos, pero era imposible. Me froté fuertemente el cabello, pero la pintura roja no cedía. Murasakibara me había dado con todo, y creo que mi cabello el cual una vez fue azulado, ahora estaría rojo.

-¡Estúpido Kagami! ¡Ahora estoy todo rojo por todos lados! Es un milagro que mis bolas se hayan salvado de ser manchadas.

-¡Cállate Aomine! ¡No necesito saber esas cosas! –gritó por encima del ruido de la ducha.

-Al fin y al cabo, todo fue tu culpa. ¡Idiota! –veía como el agua que se mezclaba con mis pies, era roja. Demasiada pintura.

-¡¿Mía?! ¡Piensa bien lo que dices! Pudiste haberme ayudado, pero claro, tú decidiste jugar al mono y columpiarte en el andamio.

¿Al mono? ¡Pero si estaba tratando de acabar la misión!

-¿Y que se supone que querías que hicieras? ¡Estabas rodeado! Además, yo estaba atado, la respuesta más lógica era escapar y completar la misión. -pero un golpe interrumpió nuestra conversación –a base de gritos- a través de las duchas.

-¡Dejen de conversar, niñitas! Los espero en la oficina, Kagetora quiere hablar con ustedes. –era la voz de Hanamiya.

-Perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba, un sermón del jefe… -de nuevo comenzaron a golpear la puerta de mi ducha.

-¡Aomine! Me vas a pagar lo de la tabla, ¡lo juro! No me importa si tienes un rango mayor, ¡me las vas a pagar! –y ahora me estaba riendo. Admito que fue divertido hacerlo cabrear durante el entrenamiento, pero no fue para nada agradable el que su subordinado, Murasakibara, me cayera a balazos rojos.

Cerré la ducha y tomé la toalla. Comencé a secarme, creo que mi cabello no debería estar tan rojo, ¿no? Me coloque la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí de la ducha. Me encamine hacia el vestuario y encontré al causante de mis penas en los lockers.

-Pff… jajaja.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunté irritado. Tan solo había pasado un mes desde que el novato había llegado de América, y juro que ya estaba colmando mi paciencia.

-Tienes marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo, y su cabello… jajaja. –dijo el mocoso, limpiándose la comisura de los ojos. Al parecer le gustaba burlarse de sus superiores. Tomé la toalla húmeda que llevaba colgada en el hombro, la enrolle fuerte y luego la solté, aprovechando que se había dado la vuelta, sobre su espalda.

-¡Oi! ¡Eso duele! –gruñó molesto, sobándose la espalda.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa que este todo rojo? –suspiré. Estaba cansando, habíamos pasado todo el dia entrenando y ahora todo estaba arruinado. El equipo de Hanamiya había ganado la captura.

-Mía no es. Por lo visto preferías dejarme morir… antes de ir a ayudar a tus compañeros. _Idiota._ –susurró lo último por lo bajo, pero pude escucharlo claramente. Y también pude notar lo defraudado que estaba.

¿Y qué quería? ¿Qué jugáramos a los amiguitos en el parque? Esto es Tokeitai. Debes hacer todo lo que puedas por completar tu objetivo. Tu prioridad es culminar la misión, pudiendo salvar la vida de miles de civiles, así tengas que perder a tus compañeros en la batalla.

Y eso yo lo sabía por experiencia. El perder a alguien.

Tch, nada de pensamientos de mierda. Debía ir a escuchar el sermón de Kagetora. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de los vestidores rumbo a la oficina principal.

Toqué la puerta dos veces. "Pase" –se escucho del otro lado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con alguien a quien no tenia para nada ganas de ver.

-¿Qué hace esta rata aquí? ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí? –arquee una ceja, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio. Del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba mi jefe, Kagetora Aida. Teniente Coronel y director de la división Tokeitai, servicio de policía militar y de policía secreta. Área en la cual trabajábamos. La división de Tokeitai se creía que fue acabada tras la segunda guerra mundial, pero eran solo farsas.

Aun existe y operamos como el "servicio secreto" del Ejercito Japonés.

-¡Callate Aomine! Solo estas celoso porque yo gane la misión. –me sacó su asquerosa lengua. Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré a ver a Kagetora.

-Aomine, Hanamiya. Dejen de discutir. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar, que su incompetente destreza en el entrenamiento de asalto de hoy. –"Ouch", eso dolió. Fue un knockout a mi orgullo, ¿tal mal lo había hecho? Lo siento si fui el único que sobreviví.

-Si, Aomine. Tan mal lo hiciste. –me respondió. ¿Eh? Creo que estaba diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta. Ups. –No puedo si quiera imaginarlo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a jugar a Superman por los andamios y dejar a tu único compañero vivo, tirado? –me miró serio, y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues, señor… no había nada que pudiera hacer, él estaba rodeado. –le dije, manteniendo la mirada firme.

-Aomine, tu eres uno de los veteranos de este lugar. ¿Acaso quiere tomar de nuevo un curso de trabajo grupal, básico? No lo creo.

-¡No, señor! Por cierto, ¿de que necesitaba hablar? –traté de cambiar el tema.

-Aomine. Esto es serio, la invitación llego y no tenemos tiempo suficiente antes de comenzar a preparar todo. –me dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Ya había llegado la invitación? Tomé aire y lo bote. Repetí el acto tres veces. Sentía una presión en mi pecho. Después de tanto tiempo, el momento había llegado. Kagetora deslizó un sobre negro sobre el escritorio, el cual tenía un sello rojo con la insignia de un dragon.

"_Para: Dark Master_."

-Señor, ¿esto es? –tomé el sobre nervioso.

-Vamos Aomine, deja de darle tantas vueltas. Ya sabemos la mierda que se nos viene, es ahora o nunca. –dijo Hanamiya desde el sofá, mientras tomaba un trago de whisky.

Y en efecto, este sobre lo cambiaria todo. Era la invitación para un evento muy importante. Luego de todos estos meses en cubierto, finalmente habían dado sus frutos. Ya estábamos tan solo a un paso más cerca de dar con la mafia "Jabberwock", y el caso de tráfico de drogas más importante que haya tenido la organización.

-Pero, Aomine. Tenemos un problema. –dijo Kagetora, con su semblante serio y sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte nervioso.

-Abre el sobre.

.:::.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –dije. Estaba molesto, ¿Cómo rayos pensó si quiera que yo podría aceptar? Me tomé el vaso de agua de un solo trago, y luego lo aplasté haciéndolo una bola, y lo tiré en el cesto de basura. En efecto, encestando.

-Oh vamos, no será tan malo entrenar al novato. –Hanamiya me dio un codazo.

-¡Cállate! –lo miré de mala gana.

-Aomine, baja la voz en mi oficina. Y esa no era una solicitud, es una orden. –me dijo, parado en frente de mi. Con su típico semblante serio.

Kagami estaba sentando en el sillón al frente de nosotros. Pasando su mirada de Kagetora, a mí, a Hanamiya y de nuevo a Kagetora. Estaba confundido y sostenía su vaso con fuerza.

-Pero puedo ir solo, no necesito ir con semejante idiota que pueda arruinarlo todo. –dije, señalando a Kagami.

-¡Yo no hare eso! Sea lo que sea, para lo que me necesite, sabe que puede contar conmigo, señor. –dijo, hablándole a Kagetora.

-Gracias Kagami, aprecio tu voluntad. Y no puedes ir solo Aomine, la invitación dice explícitamente "válida para dos personas" y al final pone la nota de "estaríamos encantado de recibirlo en compañía de uno de sus amaestrados sumisos", así que no. Debes llevar a alguien y punto final. –dijo Kagetora, enseñándome la carta.

-Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! –la había leído como diez veces y aun no lo podía creer. Yo me había rompido el lomo yendo a sus clubs, reuniones y haciéndome mano derecha de Imayoshi, y el bastardo me pedía llevar a alguien, ¿será imbécil? –Pero de todas las personas, ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Podría acompañarme Sakurai, o alguno de los que he entrenado en el club.

-No. –fue la única respuesta de Kagetora.

-Aomine, Kagetora-san tiene razón, ya hemos evaluado los pro y lo contra de todo esto. Sabes que en donde nos estamos metiendo no es nada fácil, y necesitas alguien con buena voluntad y coraje para ir contigo, además que este bien dotado. –Hanamiya trataba de explicarme las razones por la cual yo debería llevar a Kagami. Y cada una era más absurda que la otra.

-No son absurdas, escucha a Hanamiya. –me reprendió el jefe. Y yo había estado hablando de nuevo en voz alta… -Además, Sakurai ya tiene un papel importante en todo esto, necesitamos a un topo de la informática y no hay mejor que él. Tienes que llevar a Kagami.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a entrenarlo en dos semanas? ¡No sabes todo lo que me costó a mí para apenas llegar a ir a uno de los clubs de Imayoshi! –estaba frustrado. Había luchado por conseguir una invitación y yo no dejaría que el Kagami lo echara a perder. No lo iba a permitir.

-Claro que lo sabemos. Pero por algo te otorgaron el título de "_Dark Master_", ¿o es que acaso solo hace alusión a tu nombre? –Kagetora arqueó una ceja, mientras Hanamiya se reía como demente a mi lado. Le di un codazo en las costillas.

-No, señor. –dije con voz amarga. –Pero sabe lo difícil que será entrenar a un novato y tenerlo listo en dos semanas. Es casi imposible.

-Sera difícil, pero no imposible. –Kagetora puso una mano en mi hombro. –Míralo de esta manera Daiki, nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo y no sabemos lo que no espera en esa fiesta. Tienes que llevar a un compañero que esté capacitado en combate y tenga buena musculatura. En estos momentos Kagami es el único disponible, además me han dicho que ustedes dos se están llevando muy bien. –y Hanamiya se estaba riendo de nuevo. ¿Qué el nuevo y yo nos llevábamos bien? _Sí, eso era una vil mentira._

Suspiré frustrado. Es cierto que Kagami tenía unas habilidades excepcionales en combate –aunque hoy no lo hubiera demostrado- y su físico podía estar a la par con el mío. Pero, ¿entrenarlo? Eso era como tratar de domar a un animal salvaje, imposible.

-No puedo permitir que lleves a cualquiera contigo, Daiki. –me estaba llamando por mi nombre. Y cuando Kagetora me llamaba por él, yo sabía que aquello era muy serio. –Eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres y no puedo pensar en perderte. Así que Kagami ira contigo, no entra en discusión, punto final. –me dio un apretón en el codo y se alejó de mi.

-Está bien, señor. –no había más que pudiera hacer. –Al menos, ¿podrían decirle al novato en que se está metiendo? No quiero verlo temblando como gelatina cuando se entere.

-¡Oi! ¡Yo no haré eso! –se defendió. –Y ya Kagetora-san me explico un poco de lo que va la misión, aunque aun no capto de que va eso del "entrenamiento". –y ahora yo me estaba riendo. Kagami era tan inocente, y donde se iba a meter era tan oscuro… y bizarro. No desearía mandar a nadie a este lugar.

-Ve a la oficina siete, en el cuarto piso. Dile a Tetsu que te informe todo sobre el caso "7-7-7", nos vemos luego. –me paré, dándole la espalda a los demás y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Daiki. –me detuvo Kagetora. –Cuento contigo, por favor, trabajen duro mutuamente.

-Trataré señor… trataré. –Salí de la oficina. Necesitaba comer algo y acostarme a dormir. Aquel había sido un dia terrible y largo, y yo no necesitaba descansar… y ahora tenía un novato al cual entrenar.

* * *

**Entrenamiento.**

-Sabes, Kagami… este vino esta horrible. –dije, revolviendo el vino en la copa. Aparte de ser horrible, era de esos vinos baratos. –Jajaja, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera tomar esto?

-¡Aomine! Y-yo no suelo tomar alcohol, así que era lo único que encontré en mi alacena. Creo que lo tengo desde que estaba en América. –respondió el cejas raras, mientras colocaba el plato de comida frente a mí. La verdad es que aquello se veía bueno, era un trozo jugoso de carne de ternera con puré de papas y ensalada verde. Lástima que no había un buen vino para acompañarle.

-Jajaja, si eres idiota. –me burlé de él. No entiendo como había aceptado su petición de reunirnos para hablar del caso, había muchas cosas que él no podía entender. Así que según el "no había nadie mejor" que yo para explicarle todo esto en donde se estaba metiendo. Igual, si aceptaba seguir adelante, tarde o temprano iba a tener que entrenarle.

-Lo siento, no tengo vino o cervezas si quiera, tampoco sabía que te gustaba el vino. –se sentó al frente a mí. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el apartamento de Kagami, él se había ofrecido a hacer la cena y poder hablar del caso. –De hecho, no sé nada de ti. –le dio un mordisco a la carne.

-Qué insinúas, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? –le dije arrogante. Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco, y debo admitir que era divertido hacer molestar al yankee.

-No, idiota, quiero saber en lo que nos estamos metiendo.

-Acaso, ¿no leíste los documentos que te dio Tetsu? –probé un trozo de carne, y joder que estaba bueno. El pelirrojo era un idiota, pero sabía cocinar.

-¡Por supuesto que los leí! Pero… -

-¿Pero qué? –le pregunte.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no puedo entender. –me dijo cabizbajo. ¿Él no sabía nada de este mundo? Esto sería más difícil de lo que tenia pensando. Suspiré.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Que rayos! ¿Crees que yo practico sadomasoquismo 24/7? ¡Pues no! Apenas sé que tú serás el amo y yo el sumiso… y créeme que no me agrada en absoluto la idea. Pero todo sea por la misión. –se metió un pedazo de carne en la boca, luego puré y ensalada. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto a la vez? Inflaba sus mejillas como una ardilla.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar tu papel? –le pregunté serio. Si Kagami aceptaba ser mi sumiso, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Por supuesto que sí. –se limpió la boca con la servilleta. –Es un caso importante, y Kagetora-san pidió mi ayuda, así que no puedo negarme.

-¿Lo harás solo porque Kagetora lo pidió? ¡Esto no es un juego de niños! No sabes todo lo que tendrás que hacer y…

-Lo haré, es mi trabajo. -me interrumpió- No solo porque lo pidió el jefe, debemos encontrar esta mafia, hay mucho en riesgo. No importa que, no voy a dejarte solo es esto, Aomine. –me dijo, su mirada roja clavada en mi. Estaba serio y no dudo en responder. Así que si, él iba en serio.

-Está bien. –comí un poco de puré. -¿Qué no entiendes?

-Bueno, veras. -se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar algo, cuando regreso tenía una montaña de carpetas en sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué-

-Aomine, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. –me dijo, dejando las carpetas a un lado de la mesa. Eran tantas, que sentando, me llegaban a las rodillas.

-¿No sabes usar Google, o algo por el estilo? –lo miré molesto. Si tenía que explicarle todo aquello, iba a pasar toda una vida en su casa, y no teníamos tiempo suficiente. Esto era solo lo conceptual y ahora venía la práctica.

-Claro, porque voy a poner en internet "como infiltrarse en una fiesta BDSM" y por supuesto me van a aparecer miles de resultados, ¡idiota!

-Tch… está bien. Te explicaré sólo lo básico y lo que tendrás que hacer para la fiesta. ¿Te dieron el itinerario? –la carne estaba jugosa, justo como me gustaba.

-Sí, aquí esta. –paso una delante de mí. –Dice, "Dia 1: Animal Training Party" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tendremos que someter a animales o algo así? Te advierto que no jugare con perros. –me dijo serio.

-Jajaja, si serás… -¿Qué tan inocente podía ser este chico? Aomine Daiki, llénate de paciencia, tienes un gran reto por delante. –No, Kagami. Animal Training aplica para personas, es como el animal play. Esta es una fiesta en donde los amos llevan a sus sumisos con temática animal. Es decir que tú. –lo señale con el tenedor. –Deberás interpretar el papel de un animal. –y su reacción no se hizo esperar, un tinte rojizo paso por sus mejillas. El pobre se había sonrojado, y aun no le había dicho que debía hacer. Era imposible no reírse de sus expresiones.

-¿Es en serio? Eso del animal play es algo "denigrante", yo no soy un cerdo, o un león o algo por el estilo, pero… _todo sea por la misión._ –se repitió varias veces. Creo que ese sería su nuevo mantra. -¿Pero no tendremos que hacer nada con animales, cierto?

-¿Tanto miedo te dan los animales? –curioseé mordiendo un pedazo de lechuga.

-No los animales, solo quiero tener nada que ver con perros. –suspiró.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso. ¿Cuál es la razón para que un sujeto de casi dos metros de altura le tema a un perro?

-N-nada. –Titubeó.

-Dime.

-No…-

-Es una orden. Como tu amo, responde. –lo miré fijamente, y el arqueó una ceja.

-No eres mi amo, Aomine.

-En el rol, lo soy. Tómalo como una práctica, así que ahora responde, no me hagas hacerte spanking. –Espera, ¿yo había dicho eso? Espero no lo interprete mal… solo fue una broma, de ninguna manera yo iba tocar el trasero de Kagami. Aunque debía admitir que estaba bien dotado ahí atrás… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?!

-¿Span- qué? ¿Qué es eso? –me preguntó curioso.

-Joder, tú ni sabes nada de, n-a-d-a. ¿Realmente leíste lo que te dio Tetsu? –le pregunté serio.

-…- y él no dijo nada. El silencio habló por él.

-Vale. En el Pet Play, yo no suelo usar animales de verdad. Como amo, no es mi estilo, prefiero simplemente simularlo con la persona. Y spanking, –le dije que lo deletreara. –Es un tipo de azotes que se le puede dar a un sumiso como castigo.

-¿Vas a castigarme? –me miró nervioso. –¡Aomine! ¿En que estas pensando? –y sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo, con un leve tinte rosado. Él sabía cómo ser adorable. Sonreí para mí.

¿Adorable? ¡Qué rayos pasa conmigo! Contrólate Daiki.

-No voy a hacerlo delante de personas, a menos que sea necesario o los anfitriones así lo pidan. En ese caso no tenemos nada que hacer.

-¿Solo cuando no haya personas? ¿Qué insinúas? –si seguía haciendo este tipo de preguntas, nunca íbamos a terminar.

-Kagami, tarde o temprano voy a tener que llevarte a un Calabozo y entrenarte, ¿Cómo piensas hacer de un sumiso sin nunca haber estado conmigo? Llegados a este punto, voy a tener que tocarte, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo hago Aomine, lo hago. O al menos trato. –suspiró sonando derrotando, mientras jugaba con su tenedor en el plato ya vacío. –No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto, nunca he sido amordazado o amarrado. Ni siquiera se lo he hecho a alguien, al menos que sea en una práctica de supervivencia. Espera… ¡¿Por qué me llevarías a un Calabozo?! –se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Calabozo es el nombre que reciben las habitaciones donde se practica BDSM, normalmente para entrenar a un sumiso, o como dice "para hacer realidad las fantasías". Y no es amarrar, es _bondage._ Hay varios tipos de bondage, y no se puede usar cualquier cuerda pues, puede dejar marcas en el cuerpo del sumiso. Yo prefiero usar cuerda ya tratadas, o esposas de cuero. Tampoco me gusta hacer cinching. –él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? -¡Dios! Puse los ojos en blanco… estaba colmando mi paciencia y esto era como explicarle a un niño de dos años qué es sumar.

-Kagami, ¡tienes que leer la información! Yo no puedo pasar toda la noche diciéndote que es cada cosa. Cinching es un tipo de momificación, y ese no es mi estilo. Prefiero ver a mi pareja respirando y disfrutando.

-Vale, vale lo leeré todo. Si no entiendo algo, supongo que puedo preguntar, ¿no?

-Está bien Kagami. Mientras más rápido, mejor. –tomé el ultimo pedazo de carne que quedaba en mi plato.

-Aomine, ¿puedo hacer una última pregunta? –me dijo, sin apartar la mirada.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo pudiste acostumbrarte tan rápido a esto? Digo, poder hacer todas estas cosas, ¿con hombres y mujeres?

-Kagami, no fue rápido, ni fácil. –tomé un sorbo del vino barato. –Soy un amo metódico y me tomó mi tiempo experimentando con mi pareja, qué está dispuesto a hacer o qué no, qué le causa placer y qué le desagrada. Pasé más de medio año yendo a clubs para poder conocer más personas y rodearme de ellos, y así poder tener contacto directo con la mafia, pero no fue fácil. Además, yo soy un amo experimentado desde antes. –le dije. Él nunca apartó la mirada, simplemente me observaba, mirando cada una de mis reacciones. Sus ojos rojos clavados en los míos azules. No tembló ni se puso tenso cuando le dije esto, él solo asintió.

-Está bien, gracias por decirme. –se levantó de la mesa y retiró los platos ahora vacíos, llevándoselos a la cocina.

.:::.

Habían pasado las horas y ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, mientras seguía tratando de explicarle a Kagami el significado de cada cosa.

-¿Cruz de qué? –y por tercera vez, quería agarrar la regla que tenía a mi lado y dejarle el trasero tan rojo, que no pudiera caminar por una semana. Kagami poniendo atención era como un niño pequeño, se distraía hasta con las moscas que pasaban.

-¡Cruz de San Andrés! Tch.

-¿Esa es la de madera en forma de aspa? –preguntó.

-¡Así es! Hasta que al fin. En la cruz de aspa se atan los brazos, piernas, tobillos, muñecas y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de la persona sometida. Se combina con otras actividades como bondage, pinzas, azotes.

-Y me pregunto, ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? –le dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Dejar expuesta e indefensa a la persona sometida, para subyugar la entrega. –leí el papel que tenía en mis manos. Tetsu sí que había hecho una investigación exhaustiva, explicando desde el tipo de pinzas hasta de cruces que existían.

-Aomine, ¿tú haces eso de la cruz con tus sumisos?

-No es lo que yo haga o no Kagami, es lo que ellos estén dispuestos a hacer. Ahora, escribe una lista de las cosas que no podrías hacer. –le dije serio.

-¡Nada de perros! –grito. Me reí ante su expresión. -¡No te burles!

-Ya te dije que no trabajo con animales. Tampoco juegos que tengan contacto con sangre o heces, ni suspender a personas desde el techo. –le dije estirando mis piernas por sobre el sofá, dejando mis pies en su regazo.

-Aomine, ¡baja tus pies! –empujo mis pies al suelo, pero yo los subí de nuevo.

-Tengo las piernas entumecidas, déjame estirarme. –le dije, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. -¿Alguna otra duda?

-Lo que sea. –chasqueó la lengua.

-Nada de remirarme los ojos, chasquear la lengua, morderme, golpearme o incumplir mis órdenes. En la primera desobediencia que me hagas, van a dudar de mí como un amo absoluto. Tenemos que meternos en el papel.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Servirte como un perrito faldero? –se estiró por sobre el sofá, dejando sus piernas a mi lado.

-Si quieres ser un perro, por mi está bien. –me reí.

-¡Aomine! Esto es serio.

-Mira, el evento consiste en un fin de semana, donde estaremos en una mansión rodeados de varios amos y sumisos. Nuestra misión es mezclarnos entre la gente, y acercarnos a los grandes. Es decir a Imayoshi, y su grupo. Y descubrir qué tipo de drogas es la que trafican y el medio por el cual la traen.

-Eso no será fácil… -susurró.

-Ya lo sé, Kagami. Sumado a eso, no vamos a conocer a nadie. Tampoco podemos llevar teléfono o cámaras y mucho menos micrófonos escondidos. Básicamente, vamos a estar solos durante un fin de semana y debemos valernos por nosotros mismos, ¿entiendes la posición en que estamos? Por eso debemos ser el mejor amo y sumiso en todo el lugar.

-Entiendo todo eso Aomine, lo leí en el itinerario. Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a Imayoshi? –se acostó en el sofá, a mi lado.

-Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo hace unos meses y se puede decir que le caí en gracia. La invitación al evento me llego por parte de él. Si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, debería invitarme en uno de los dos días a reunirme con él, y ahí sabremos cuando es el momento.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan _Dark Master_? –dijo, tratando de imitar la voz de Kagetora. Me reí de su patético intento. A pesar de ser un sofá pequeño, por alguna razón me sentía cómodo a su lado.

Y eso no era bueno.

-Bien, el primer dia debemos llegar en la tarde, eso quiere decir que la fiesta de animales es en la noche. Debes interpretar a la perfección tu papel, te tocará caminar a cuatro patas o inclusive llevar un collar.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¡Porque eres un anima! ¿Quieres que nos descubran el primer dia?

-Por supuesto que no, pero… yo no quiero tener que andar como un idiota caminando a cuatro patas.

-Eso no es nada, Kagami. Habrá muchas personas, no seremos la única pareja en el evento. ¿No dijiste que "harías los que sea" por la misión? Si es lo que nos toca, debemos hacerlo y ya, acéptalo. –me senté sobre el sofá, mirándole de frente. –Dime ahora mismo si quieres seguir con esto, Kagami. Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte y no tener que vivir esta locura.

-Seguiré con esto, Aomine. –se sentó, mirándome de frente. -¿Por qué dudas de mi?

-Por tu actitud, Kagami. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te entrene? ¿Y si no te gusta lo que te haga? No tenemos tiempo que perder, y yo necesito un sumiso. Es lo primordial.

-¡Aomine! –gritó. Me tomó por el hombro y me acercó a él. –Lo siento por lo de antes, pero yo lo haré. Aceptaré todo lo que venga, sin arrepentirme.

-¿Sin arrepentirte? –estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cada vez que exhalaba.

-Sin arrepentirme. –y no dijo más. Deje reposar mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré aliviado. Este chico iba en serio y yo solo tenía miedo de que a la primera fuese a salir corriendo. Aun no pasábamos lo peor, pero no era un cobarde, así que ya veremos como lo vamos a superar.

.:::.

A través de las paredes se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen que provenía del otro lado del club. Desde hacía un tiempo que frecuentaba aquel lugar, no solo por la misión, debía admitir que te podías sentir a gusto. Era eso, o que yo de verdad era un completo pervertido.

¿Cómo siquiera podría meter a Kagami en este lugar? Y, ¿por qué me estaba preocupando tanto por ese idiota? Tch.

Suspiré frustrado, removí el vaso de whisky escocés que llevaba en mi mano, el hielo se había derretido y ya no tenía ganas de tomar nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que había venido esta noche al Dungeon para relajarme y liberar el estrés de esta semana de trabajo, apenas estaba tratando de enseñarle al de cejas raras todos los conceptos básicos del BDSM y no veía que llegara la hora de entrenarle. ¿Por qué Kagetora tuvo que escogerle a él? De entre tantas personas. _Vaya mierda. _Y ahora me hallaba sentado, solo, como un idiota, en la sala de descanso del Dungeon, pocas eran las personas que tenían acceso a esta área. Solamente los socios y amos o sumisos "Masters" podían entrar.

El Dungeon no era un club cualquiera, si bien podías alquilar algún calabozo como uso personal para pasar el rato con tu pareja, aquí había normas y una élite. Desde novatos hasta reconocidas eminencias en el S and M, venían a este lugar.

Me sentía cansado, dejé el vaso de whisky en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagami en este momento?

_Deja de pensar en él_.

Y era imposible que no pasara por mi mente cada cinco segundos, cuando había pasado casi toda la semana a su lado. Siempre molestando en el trabajo o en cualquier momento preguntando que era cada artículo de S and M y para que servía.

Sonreí divertido.

Kagami era un capullo iniciándose en todo esto, pero era divertido instruirlo, hacía mucho que no entrenaba a sumisos novatos, ya que los últimos con que había hecho role play, generalmente eran experimentados, así que se puede decir que Taiga resulto ser una excepción.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí un peso en mi regazo. Mierda.

-_Dark Master…-_ Susurró una voz en mi oído. –Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Kise. Se encontraba sentando sobre mi regazo y tomándome por el cuello. Apartó su cara de mi hombro y me miró de frente, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No es ninguna sorpresa, sabes que suelo frecuentar aquí.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan serio. –pasó una pierna por ambos lados de mi torso. Kise es un switch reconocido, así como yo lo era como amo. Le encantaba jugar con todo tipo de personas, y cualquier papel, tanto de amo como sumiso, él lo podía interpretar a la perfección. Sólo había jugado con él un par de veces, pero debía admitir que sabía jugar como la mierda, y esas noches quedaba más exhausto yo como amo y él suplicando por más.

-Pero hacía mucho que no venías, ¿Qué sucedió? –sus ojos amarillos estaban asechándome.

-Trabajo. –lo miré. –Y no fue tanto tiempo, sólo dos semanas.

-Dos semanas sin venir al Dungeon, más de un mes sin venir a mí. –ronroneó. – ¿Viniste a jugar un poco?

-Kise… -

-Ah, ah, esta noche puedo ser _Shinny_ para ti. –me dio un beso en la mejilla. Él estaba ansioso porque lo llevara a un calabozo y someterlo, eso era obvio, pero ya no tenía ganas por aquella noche.

-Gracias, pero creo que pasaré. Realmente necesito descansar.

-¿Entonces a que viniste? –me miró serio. –Se te ve agotado, ¿fuerte el trabajo? Vamos, yo sé lo que necesitas para liberarte un poco. –Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó nuestras frentes. -¿Si? –sus labios rozaron con los míos.

Kise no sabía que yo trabaja como policía para Tokeitai, en el submundo, mi trabajo era el de reconocido banquero.

-Lo siento, pero pasaré… Tal vez luego, Shinny. –lo llamé por su nombre de rol. Despegué nuestras frentes y lo moví hacia un lado.

-¡Aominecchi! – me llamó, enojado haberle bajado de mi regazo. –Bueno, cambiando de tema. –Se sentó a mi lado, y cruzó sus piernas. –Un pajarito me dijo que asistirás a The Crucible. –me guiño un ojo.

Mierda, ¿también habían invitado a Kise a la fiesta? Entiendo que Kise era un switch reconocido y Dark Hunter –el nombre de Imayoshi en rol- también era una eminencia, pero acaso, ¿ellos se conocían? ¿Kise también estaba metido en la mafia? Y, lo más importante, ¿Quién rayos le había dicho que iría a The Crucible?

-No lo niegues, sé que estas invitando. –gruñó.

-Sí, me invitaron, pero ¿Quién te dijo? –lo miré serio.

-Oh vamos, no te enojes. –volvió a tomarme del brazo, apretándolo como si estuviera sintiendo mis músculos. -¿Te has estado ejercitando? –rió. –Dark Master estás tan musculoso como siempre.

-Kise.

-¿Qué? –me miró divertido.

-No cambies el tema, responde. ¿Quién te dijo que estaba invitado a la fiesta?

-No. –me sacó la lengua. –No estamos en un calabozo, y tú no eres mi amo legalmente por contrato, así que no tengo la necesidad de obedecerte. Pero… -una sonrisa ladina se escapó por su boca.

-No me dirás a cambio de algo, ¿cierto?

-Touché. –se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, _cariño_? –Ronroneé, si él quería jugar, yo también podía meterme en el juego. Estiré mi brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, y él se acercó, recostándose en mi pecho. Tenía que sacarle la información de alguna manera, y saber si el también iría a la fiesta y cómo lo habían invitado, la información de los invitados no estaba disponible en ninguna parte pero Tokeitai se las había arreglado de alguna manera para conseguir algunos de los nombres que asistirían, y Kise no estaba entre ellos, eso lo podía asegurar.

-Oh vamos, solo será algo muy sencillo. –se rió por lo bajo, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pecho. –Tú eres un amo reconocido, y no hay otro sumiso como yo. –Me seguía con la mirada. –Así que, ¿no piensas que sería estupendo para ambos el que nos vieran llegar juntos? Prometo _complacerte_ todo el fin de semana. –se relamió el labio inferior.

Me quede en seco. Acaso, ¿me estaba diciendo que lo llevara conmigo a la fiesta?

No.

Estuve pidiendo todo el tiempo un sumiso capacitado pero, si aceptaba Kagami quedaría por fuera y…

No.

Eran ordenes de Kagetora, tenía que ir quisiera o no con Kagami. Y además, yo no quería apartarlo.

-Kise. –tomé su mano, alejándola de mi pecho. –Lo siento, pero declinaré, ya tengo una pareja a quien llevar. –me levanté del sofá.

-¡Aomine! –y su reclamo no se hizo esperar. Esta vez no le agrego el "cchi", solo dijo mi nombre, molesto. -¿Acaso crees que podrás encontrar otro sumiso mejor que yo? Pff.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a mi pareja fuera.

-¿Tu pareja? ¿Y quién carajos es esa zorra? Seguro solo la llevas porque tiene tetas grandes, pero eso no te servirá de nada. –se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a mí cruzándose de brazos.

¿Zorra? ¿Tetas? Y una imagen de Kagami vestido de mujer se cruzó por mi mente. Quería reír pero si lo hacía iba a cabrear más a Kise. Kagami siquiera y tenía pezones, y de paso tenía algo colgándole entre las piernas. Sí, definitivamente no era una zorra.

-Kise. –le di un abrazo. –Fue un placer haberte visto esta noche, tal vez alguna noche te lleve de nuevo a un calabozo. –le di un beso en la mejilla, saqué las llaves de mi auto del bolsillo y comencé a caminar, dándole la espalda.

-¡Aomine! ¡Idiota! –sí, si y muchas otras cosas obscenas salieron de su boca. Kise estaba molesto porque lo había rechazado, y yo solo me reía en mi interior imaginado a Kagami con una falda corta y tetas… si claro, tetas, jajaja.

Lo único que lamentaba, es la información que pude haber ganado.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

.:::.

-A-Aomine… y-yo… -trato de balbucear algo inentendible.

-Ya, no seas gallina, solo entra de una vez. –dije, recostado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Kagami estaba nervioso y casi podía jurar que estaba temblando y de un momento a otro se iba a hacer pipí encima.

-¡No me voy a hacer pipí encima! ¡Idiota! –Uhm, creo que había hablado en voz alta.

-Te das cuenta donde estamos, ¿no? Vuelves a gritarme o decirme idiota y atente a las consecuencias del castigo. –le dediqué una mirada gélida.

-Lo que sea. Vamos.

-Bien, estamos progresando. –al menos estaba comenzando a dejarse someter. El momento finalmente había llegado y había traído a Taiga a un calabozo para practicar. Pudimos haberlo hecho en mi casa, pero creo que esto es lo mejor para que se vaya acostumbrando a las salas de juego. Aún no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar en la fiesta.

Me alejé de la pared y abrí la puerta. Encendí la luz de la sala y le hice señas para que pasara. La cerré tras él, y comprobé que la expresión de su rostro valía oro. Le tomé una foto rápidamente.

-¡¿Me tomaste una foto?!

-Sí, y acabo de perder mil yenes. –dije, enviándole la foto a Tetsu.

-¡Pero qué coño haces! –me gritó.

-Eh, deja de gritarme, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir. –golpeé la puerta con mi puño y él se enderezó. –Y no es tu problema lo que yo haga o no. –Pero la verdad es que acababa de perder dinero por una apuesta que había hecho la noche anterior con Tetsu sobre la expresión que haría Taiga cuando entrara por primera vez a un calabozo. Yo aposté porque saldría corriendo como una gallina, pero Tetsu dijo que se quedaría embobado como un tonto, así que sí, el peliceleste ganó.

-Bien, ahora siéntate en el sofá. –lo señalé y él caminó como un robot, mirando asombrado todo lo que había en la sala. El calabozo tenia las paredes pintadas en blanco y una alfombra roja cubría todo el suelo, había un escritorio y una silla detrás de este, varias estanterías con diversos juguetes sexuales, consoladores de todos los tamaños que podían existir, arneses, pinzas, fustas de cuero y hasta con pequeñas púas, y paré de contar, del otro lado de la sala había una cruz de madera, un tubo de pool dance, y barras. En el techo había una base suspensoria. El sofá estaba en medio de dos estanterías, una con cuerdas de diversos tamaños y formas, y la otra con paletas hechas de diferentes materiales.

Kagami miraba todo asombrado, luego bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado, y luego la volvía a subir observando curioso el lugar.

Me acerqué a la estantería de las cuerdas, y tomé una, viendo si estaba bien preparada.

-¿Ya me vas atar? ¿Tan pronto? –habló por primera vez, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, y tú no dirás nada en contra.

-P-pero-

-¿Le vas a refutar a tu amo? –tomé la cuerda por ambos extremos, extendiéndola y poniéndola cerca de él.

-No eres mi amo. –susurró por lo bajo, pero pude escucharlo. Lo vi tragar nervioso, y bajó la mirada.

-No, solo estoy inspeccionando el material. Necesito ver si todo está bien preparado, y limpio. No podemos entrenar con algo usado y sucio. –seguí caminando por la sala, tomando algunas fustas y pinzas.

Luego, tome una paleta de madera de aproximadamente cuatro dedos de ancha y tome asiento a su lado en el sofá. -¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté.

-¿Un paleta de spanking?

-¿Lo estás diciendo o me estas preguntando? –lo mire serio.

-¡Un paleta de spanking, señor!

-Está bien, pero no tienes que gritar. Kagami, respira y relájate. Al menos hiciste tu tarea, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

Tomé la paleta por el mango, haciéndola chocar con mi palma izquierda. –Tu. Tarea. Solo debías escoger una palabra de seguridad y escribir que cosas estabas dispuesto o no a hacer.

Miró nervioso la paleta en mis manos. –Tengo una frase, pero la lista… -tragó en seco.

-Di la palabra. –hice sonar de nuevo la paleta. No era ni muy pesada ni muy liviana, lo suficiente para dejar a alguien con escozor en el trasero por un buen rato.

-Maji Burguer. –me miró. ¿Era en serio?

-Jajaja, que rayos Kagami, ¿esa es tu palabra de seguridad? Pff, jajaja, no tiene sentido.

-Sólo es una palabra, además no espero que sea necesaria usarla, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, ya veremos cuanto resistes. -¿Qué tan inocente podía ser para escoger el nombre de un lugar de comida rápida como palabra de seguridad? -Al menos sabes la función de la palabra, ¿no? –lo miré dudoso.

-Para indicar cuando una actividad no me gusta y deseo parar.

-Errado. –le dije, y puse la paleta a un lado. –Necesitas al menos dos palabras, una para decir cuando estas llegando a tu limite y la segunda para decir que estas al máximo y ya no puedes continuar. Por lo general no hago que un sumiso utilice la segunda, es un estado en tal extremo que el dolor es insoportable, y esa no es la idea.

-Ya capto, ¿entonces no es necesario una segunda? –preguntó.

-Generalmente no, pero por norma y ética deberías tenerla.

-Ya la tengo. –me miró divertido.

-Adelante, ¿Cuál es?

-Daiki.

-¿Es una puta broma, cierto? –le dije molesto. Y tomé de nuevo la paleta.

-Jajaja, no lo es. –se estaba riendo. –Cuando te llame por tu nombre sabrás que llegue a mi limite.

-Lo que sea, es tu jodida palabra, tch. –me puse de pie. –Antes de comenzar, ¿estas claro con que es la sumisión?

-Dejarte someter por alguien, ¿Qué más necesito saber? –se recostó sobre el sofá.

-No lo veas solo de esa manera. La sumisión es más como una meditación.

Frunció el ceño. Traté de buscar una manera para poder explicárselo.

-Someterte no es solo dejar que te golpeen o te amarren porque sí. Como dije antes, es como una meditación. Te vendan los ojos, tu mente esta en blanco, en silencio, tu corazón late-

-Y la puerta a tu rendición se abre. –terminó la frase por mí.

-Ya veo, entonces si leíste sobre el BDSM. –arqueé una ceja.

-Leí, vi videos y busqué mucha información, aunque hay algunas que no me siguen quedando muy en claro.

-Pero ya no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que debemos comenzar. Irás aprendiendo en la medida que vamos avanzando. Necesitaba que hicieras una lista para saber por dónde comenzar.

-No lo sé, ¿por dónde haz comenzado con tus otros sumisos?

-No es tan sencillo, cada persona es diferente. Algunos son más excéntricos que otros y todos tienen gustos particulares. Por ejemplo, algunas mujeres prefieren ser azotadas en el pecho, a otros les gusta que le pisen las bolas, pero-

-Y una mierda que me vas a pisar las bolas. –me interrumpió. Mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Al menos ya se dé algo que no te gusta hacer, pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo estás dispuesto a dejarte subyugar? ¿Tienes algún gusto particular cuando tienes sexo con alguien? ¿Algo que le pidas a tu pareja? –pude ver como su rostro paso de blanco a rojo en solo segundos, y ahora estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado?

-Oh carajo, no me digas que eres virgen. –me crucé de brazos. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿El Papa?

-¿Algún problema con eso? Y no, ¡no lo soy! –dijo, evadiendo mi mirada.

-Si claro, y yo soy un travesti. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?... Bueno, aunque a esa edad creo que ya no era virgen, jajaja.

-¡Aomine! –me gritó, aun rojo. –No me jodas, dejemos de hablar de mi vida sexual.

-¿Esa vida existe? Creo que eso es tan dudoso, como que haya vida en Saturno, jajaja.

-¡Ya! Deja de burlarte. Y para tu información, no soy virgen, solo… no ando por ahí follando con cualquiera a cada rato, como otros. –me miró.

-Hey, hey, respeta a tu amo. –lo señalé con la paleta. –Y tú no sabes con quien he estado, o no.

-Bueno, realmente no me importa. –puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo miré divertido. –Ahora sí, comencemos. Al principio sé que no será fácil que te entregues totalmente. Ambos somos hombres, y eso está más que claro que nos gusta someter a ser sometidos, pero eso es lo que debes aprender.

Kagami asintió. –Además, debemos buscar un punto de equilibrio, en donde ambos podamos disfrutar, ya que en algunos casos el sumiso no siempre disfruta, y eso se da dependiendo del castigo que se le inflija, puede que te origine pensamientos fatales y ganas de querer abandonar la relación, pero esa no es la idea, por eso tampoco te puedo someter hasta que llegues a un punto de quiebre.

-Aomine, realmente sabes demasiado de todo esto.

-No por algo me gané mi título de Dark Master, ¿o pensabas que era un simple nombre? –dije, sonando orgulloso de mi.

-¿Si? –dijo dudoso.

-Pues no, y ahora será mejor que practiques comenzándome a llamar amo o señor, eso lo dejaré a tu preferencia.

-Bien, y otra cosa, ¿Qué tipo de castigos sueles infligir?

-Con un hombre, depende de muchas cosas. No soy amigo de usar azotes en el pene, colocarte pinzas en tu miembro o tortura de los genitales. Como hombre, entiendo que eso duele como el infierno. –Kagami se tensó, mientras me escuchaba hablar de la torturar sus genitales. –Por eso, opto por los castigos más sutiles como, el spanking. –dije, poniendo la paleta en alto. –Me gusta hacerlo con la mano, pero estar en contacto directo con el trasero de alguien es un tacto muy íntimo, así que al principio suelo usar paletas o fustas.

Kagami solo asentía a todo lo que decía.

-También hay otros tipos de castigos, como dejar al sumiso dormir en el piso o negarle el orgasmo. Estos se suelen usar para erradicar las malas conductas.

-¿Orgasmo? –y ahí estaba el leve sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

-Sí, orgasmo. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? En la sumisión, verás que puedes encontrar tanto placer como teniendo sexo, así que es normal que llegues al punto en la liberación con el orgasmo, si te portas bien, tal vez te deje culminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces por qué tú no te dejas someter?

-Porque el único que me puede someter a mi soy yo. –Kagami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Dios…

-Además, yo encuentro el placer como amo, así como un sumiso se corre con solo ser atado y amordazado, yo puedo excitarme con solo ver su trasero rojo por los azotes. –Kagami apartó la mirada. –Ahora ponte de pie, y quítate todo, solo déjate la ropa interior.

Taiga abrió los ojos como platos, y una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por mis labios. Oh sí, esta sería una noche interesante.

.:::.

¿Cómo era posible que me excitara tanto con solo ver a un hombre? Había entrenado a algunos sumisos hombres antes, pero Kagami, era todo un caso nuevo. Si bien antes lo había visto semi desnudo en las duchas, -y no podía negar que tenía un buen cuerpo- ahora, por alguna razón se veía muy diferente, y _apetecible_.

Podía sentir como se alzaba una erección dentro de mi pantalón.

Kagami estaba sentado en cuclillas en la alfombra, de piernas abiertas y las manos detrás de la cabeza, usando nada más que un bóxer negro.

Tuve que apretar más la paleta que tenía sujeta con fuerza en mi mano. _Tranquilo Daiki, _pensé.

-Colócate a cuatro patas y gatea hacia mí. –puse la paleta a un lado en el sofá. Pero Kagami no se movió. –No dudes, solo hazlo.

-Sí, señor. –y así, comenzó a gatear hacia mis pies. Llegó hasta mí y bajó la mirada.

-Debes acostumbrarte a actuar apenas te diga una orden, no puedes quedarte pensando en si hacerlo o no, los demás no pueden dudar de nosotros. –él asintió. –Bien, siéntate sobre tus piernas y so subas la mirada a menos que te lo ordene. –me levanté y lo dejé ahí en el suelo.

Cuerda, cuerda, cuerda. Debía buscar una que fuera suave y no le irritara la piel. Abrí algunos de los cajones, ya que las que estaban extendidas no me convencían lo suficiente.

Regresé de nuevo a donde estaba Kagami, con la cuerda en mano, y me paré detrás de él. Lo tomé por el cabello haciendo que subiera la cabeza. –Coloca tus manos detrás y mantén la espalda recta. Te voy a atar. –me miró nervioso.

-Respira, solo te voy a inmovilizar el torso, será un amarre sencillo. –sonreí, tratando de tranquilizarlo. No suelo ser tan gentil con los sumisos, pero era la primera vez de Taiga, así que sería la excepción.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan condescendiente con este chico?

-Sí, señor. –y no dijo más, solo colocó sus manos detrás y la espalda recta. Me agaché a su altura, y tomé la cuerda, pasándola por entre sus manos y alrededor de las muñecas, luego tomé el resto de la cuerda y a la até con haciendo un nudo de marinero sencillo.

-Trata de separar las manos. –le dije, y apenas y las pudo mover. –Bien. –ahora pase otra cuerda por sus brazos, un poco más abajo de los hombros pero arriba de los codos. La pasé alrededor de su pecho y le di tres vueltas. Kagami mantenía los ojos cerrados y su boca era una línea fina.

-No te preocupes, solo relájate y trata de disfrutarlo. –le dije al oído, y él suspiró.

Pasé de nuevo la cuerda alrededor de su pecho, juntando lo más que pude sus brazos, pero sin hacer una presión fuerte, la necesaria para que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Finalmente, hice un nudo detrás de la espalda. Ahora Kagami tenía la mitad del torso inmovilizado. Me aparte de él y me puse de pie.

-Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos… aunque nunca te dije que los cerraras. –Me buscó con la mirada y luego la bajó. Un tinte rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-No duele. –me dijo.

-La idea no es que te duela, solo estamos practicando la sumisión y tú la entrega. –me crucé de brazos.

-¿Mi entrega?

-Sí, _tú_ entrega. La capacidad de cederme el control de tu persona y acatar cualquier orden que te pida. Ese es tu papel fundamental para poder infiltrarte en la fiesta, ¿está claro, cabo? –le dije, sonando como un militar.

-Señor, sí señor. –Y ambos nos reímos. Solo estaba tratando de hacer que bajara la tensión en el ambiente y creo que lo estaba logrando.

-¿Prefieres ver o tener los ojos vendados? Hay personas que prefieren estar vendadas, al no ver tratan de agudizar sus otros sentidos, siendo más sensibles a cualquier estimulo placentero. Solo lo digo, porque tenías los ojos cerrados mientras te ataba.

-Creo que… me gustaría estar vendando. –bajó de nuevo la mirada. Kagami sí que podía avergonzarse con facilidad.

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Son tus gustos, yo voy a respetarlos. –me alejé de nuevo y fui a buscar un antifaz en una de las estanterías. -¿Lo quieres rosado o negro? –le pregunté.

-Sí, rosado y con plumas y si quieres me pones una corona, idiota…-Kagami se mordió la lengua, la había cagado.

-Estamos en el rol. Yo _soy_ el amo. Y acabas de faltarle el respeto a _tu_ amo. ¿Kagami? –me paré frente a él, y el pelirrojo solo miraba la alfombra. –Sabes lo que amerita tu falta.

-¿Un castigo? –subió la mirada.

-No dudes, o lo dices o me preguntas. Y dirígete a mi persona con respeto, cada vez que vayas a preguntarme algo y al mirarme a los ojos, debes llamarme señor. ¿Está claro? –Dije, alzando mi voz. Ya había pasado la fase inicial, ahora debíamos entrar en un ambiente real de sumisión.

-Sí, señor. –Puse una mano en su hombro.

-Ahora ponte de pie y reclínate sobre el sofá, coloca tu cabeza en el cojín y deja el trasero hacia arriba. ¡Ahora! –ordené.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se reclino sobre el sofá.

-Esa no fue la postura que te pedí. ¿Quieres que te amordace también?

-No, señor. –y coloco su cabeza en el cojín. Tenía la espalda recta ya que seguía atado. Saque un antifaz negro y lo pase por su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos. Busqué de nuevo la paleta de antes y la puse a un lado.

-Ahora practicaremos el castigo, será uno básico, spanking.

-Sí, y tu favorito… -susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo, sumiso?

-N-nada, señor.

-Uhm, creí haber escuchado algo, espero no estés cuestionando mis métodos de castigo, o si no puedo añadirle quince azotes más.

-¡No, señor! No dije nada, señor, ¡nada! -¿estaba suplicando? Jajaja, si tan solo pudiera ver su expresión. Tomé de nuevo la paleta entre mis manos.

-Solo serán diez entonces, los debes contar. Cada uno. En voz alta.

-Sí, señor. –me acerqué a Taiga, y comencé a bajar su ropa interior.

-¡E-es-espera! –dijo, y se removió en el sofá.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –dije molesto.

-¿No puedes hacerlo con la ropa puesta?... Señor- preguntó.

-No, no puedo. ¿Algún problema, sumiso? –dije, recorriendo sus nalgas con mi dedo índice. Sentí como se estremeció debajo de mí.

-N-no, señor…-respondió susurrando.

-Ahora bien, comencemos. –acerqué la paleta rectangular a sus nalgas, pasándolas de un lado a otro y "Zas!", el primer azote había llegado, chocando la paleta contra sus nalgas y un quejido involuntario se escapó de sus labios. Lo tomé por sus cabellos, levantándolo del cojín. –Creo no haber escuchado lo que te pedí. –dejé caer su cabeza, y acerqué de nuevo la paleta contra sus nalgas.

-¡Dos! –pronuncio con un grito ahogado.

-Oh no, ese no fue de la cuenta, solo para regañarte, además no dijiste el primero, así que comienza a contar de nuevo. –me reí por lo bajo, y lo escuche gruñir, seguramente molesto. –Vamos tigre, ¿o es que acaso no te enseñaron a contar?

Alejé la paleta, y la atraje de nuevo estampándola de lleno contra sus nalgas.

-¡Uno! –gritó.

"Zas", un segundo azote había llegado, junto con un quejido y un grito ahogado, que parecía ser un: dos.

Usé un poco más de fuerza que antes, y choqué la paleta de lleno en la parte baja de su trasero.

-¡Tres! –volvió a gritar.

Con mi mano derecha sobé una de sus nalgas, y al segundo siguiente, estaba la paleta chocando de lleno contra su trasero.

-C-cuatro…-consiguió balbucear.

-¡Cinco! –No lo dejé respirar cuando le había nalgueado de nuevo. Podía escucharlo jadear, debía estar cansado de estar tanto rato en aquella postura, pero admito que verlo en esa posición, sometido a mí, con su culo enrojecido al aire y atado, era excitante. Me mordí el labio.

-Usare un poco más de fuerza en estas. ¿Está bien? –le sobé las nalgas.

-S-sí, señor.-musitó.

Acerqué la paleta de nuevo, y "zas" el quinto había llegado. Kagami arqueó la espalda y mordió el cojín, tratando de reprimir su grito.

-Ci-cinco…-

-¡Seis! –gritó esta vez, antes de poder volver a morder el cojín. Me subí las mangas de mi camisa hasta los codos, y apreté la paleta con fuerza. Estaba tan excitado ahora mismo, pero no quería sobrepasarme con Taiga. Suspiré.

-Aquí vamos.

Luego de tres azotes, el castigo estaba por terminar. Me sequé las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente. Taiga estaba agotado, lo sabía por la forma apresurada en que respiraba y trataba de zafarse del amarre de las cuerdas. Dejé caer la paleta en la alfombra.

No solía tener un contacto tan íntimo en el primer entrenamiento, pero siempre hay una primera vez… Y yo no aguantaba más las ganas de hacerlo.

Golpeé mi palma derecha contra las nalgas de Kagami, y el décimo y ultimo azote había llegado.

-Diez…-

-Fin. –dije, acercándome a sus manos para desatar el nudo y dejarlas libres. Luego seguí con el amarre de su espalda y removí las sogas, dejándolas a un lado. Kagami se estremeció y cayó como una pluma sobre el sofá.

Un gemido se escapó de su boca. Kagami estaba tan excitado como yo, se notar por la evidente erección que tenía.

_No debes, Aomine._

Esto era meramente profesional, pero… _Mierda_, tragué fuerte. Tenía que dejar de ver a Kagami.

Pero yo no soy de piedra, y mis impulsos me estaban ganando.

Separé un poco sus piernas y tomé su polla entre mis manos. Y joder, que estaba caliente y excitado. Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios, pero no dijo nada, así que proseguí.

-Haz sido un buen chico, así que… te mereces un regalo. –ronroneé.

-S-señor…-susurró. Y con su polla en mi mano, comencé a masturbarlo, bombeando de arriba hacia abajo su falo, mientras que con mi otra mano masajeaba sus adoloridas nalgas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el líquido pre-seminal comenzara a salir, y al poco tiempo, luego de tres bombeadas, Kagami había llegado al orgasmo.

-Hmm…mm…-y una serie de gemidos y sonidos solo guardados para el más mero placer, Kagami me había dado la oportunidad de escuchar.

-Daiki… -susurró su palabra de seguridad. Y yo solo me reí por lo bajo_. Si, este también era mi límite. _

.:::.

Ahora me encontraba sentando en el sofá, con la cabeza de Kagami sobre mi regazo y él estaba acostado a lo largo del sofá. Se había quitado el antifaz y estaba usando su ropa interior.

-Digamos que para ser tu primera vez en un roleplay, estuvo bien.

-Calla. –se tapó el rostro con su brazo.

-Oh vamos, debes admitir que te gustó. El orgasmo no miente. –Kagami solo asintió. –Bien, ahora vístete, debemos irnos. ¿O quieres pasar el resto de la noche "entrenando"?

-Ni quiera fuera un pervertido como tú. –se reincorporó, sentándose. Y con un gruñido, se volvió a acostar. –No pienso mover mi culo de aquí.

-Jajaja, vamos Kagami, no estuvo tan mal, levanta. –dije, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y poniéndome de pie.

-No pienso moverme. Espera un poco… más. –se estiró como un gato sobre el sofá. –Aff.

-Como digas, supongo que puedo irme y dejarte aquí para que otro amo venga a jugar contigo. –le dije en broma. Aunque la idea de que jugara con otro, no me hacía nada de gracia.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –se puso de pie, y se vistió –entre quejidos de dolor- lo más rápido que pudo. –Va-vamos.

-No te sobre esfuerces, camina despacio. En un par de horas se te debe pasar el dolor, aunque el escozor va a permanecer por un par de días. –apenas acababa de decir eso y ya lo tenía fulminándome con la mirada. Y le di una palmada en el trasero por sobre su pantalón.

-¡Aomine!

-Anda ya, camina, te llevaré a tu casa.

-Tch, vaya amo que me ha tocado. –dijo, caminando delante de mí.

-No te quejes, sabes que puedo castigarte de maneras peores, ¿o es que quieres pinzas en tus pezones?

-¡No! –gritó, abriendo la puerta. –Creo que ya tuve suficiente por una noche.

-¿Por una noche? Eso quiere decir que, ¿mañana vienes por más? Jajaja

-Deja de burlarte, ¡pervertido!

-Deja de faltarle el respeto a tu amo. Además, no puedes decir que soy el único pervertido aquí, cuando perfectamente te gusto lo que hacíamos. –cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y comenzamos a andar por el pasillo del Dungeon.

-Lo que digas, ughhh. –Kagami apenas si podía caminar, mientras se sobaba el trasero. Parecía un niño pequeño que acababan de caminar.

-Sigue quejándote y la próxima vez te golpearé mediante caning. –le dije con sorna.

Kagami se giró a mirarme y puso los ojos en blanco. –Pon una fusta cerca de mí, y-

-¿Y qué le harás a tu amo? –arqueé una ceja y me cruce de brazos, esperando su respuesta. Vaya sumiso más arrogante.

-Nada, señor. –dijo entre dientes, estaba molesto.

-Master-san~ -llamó una voz cantarina, y al segundo siguiente tenia a un sujeto de cabellos negros abrazándome por el cuello. –Master, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? –me saludó con dos besos en la mejilla.

-Saph-

-Ah, ah, sabes cómo puedes llamarme. –puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Reo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Master! –me dio un beso en la frente y chilló contento. –Bien, gracias por preguntar, tenía tiempo sin verte por el lugar, tampoco fuiste a la fiesta de Sei-chan, ¿Dónde has estado metido, ah?

-He estado ocupado. –le dije sin más. Alguien tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

-Oh, con que una nueva adquisición, ¿eh? –me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mí. -¿Quién es este encantador pelirrojo? Primera vez que te veo en el Dungeon. –Reo se acercó a Kagami.

Lo miró de cerca, inspeccionado cada centímetro de Taiga.

-Reo, él es _Tiger_ y sí, es mi sumiso. –Kagami me miró con el ceño fruncido, como diciendo "¿Qué carajos?". Le di una palmada en la espalda a Kagami, a ver si se comportaba. –Tiger, este sujeto es Reo, el dueño del Dungeon. Kagami abrió los ojos sorprendido y creo que captó el mensaje, si decía algo podía cagarlo todo. Gracias a Reo, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Imayoshi.

Reo entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a Kagami y luego a mí.

-¡Ah claro! Pero que tonto, ya entiendo. Esto de tener sumisos extranjeros se ha puesto de moda, y este tigre, ¿no es de por aquí, cierto? –dijo, divertido.

-_Tiger_. –le corregí. –Y en efecto, viene de América. –Kagami solo asintió a mi lado.

-Oh, ya veo, incluso no habla sin que se lo ordenes, siempre los tienes tan amaestrados, jaja. –Y Kagami me miró de nuevo con cara de, "¿Qué rayos está pasando?". Le di un pellizco en la espalda y este se estremeció.

-Reo, lamento decirte esto, pero estamos cansados, ha sido una noche larga, nos vemos luego. –Dije, arrastrando a Kagami a un lado.

-Entiendo, espero que podamos vernos prontos, Master~ -dijo Reo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se despedía. –Que encantador tu Tiger, espero que algún día me permitas jugar con él. –se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jaja, claro que si… nos vemos. –comencé a caminar, pero de nuevo Reo me detuvo.

-Ah, creo que nos veremos pronto después de todo, te esperare en The Crucible, ¡No faltes Aomine-chan! –dijo, y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

-¡Por supuesto! –grité a lo lejos, mientras me despedía con la mano.

Perfecto, ahora sabíamos que Reo también iría a la fiesta.

.:::.

-Ahora sí, dime que carajos pasó allá dentro. ¿Quién es ese Reo? ¿Y cómo sabe lo de la fiesta? –Kagami preguntó, sentado a mi lado en el auto.

Le bajé volumen a la radio.

-Reo es el dueño del Dungeon, es alguien cercano a Imayoshi, ¿entiendes la posición en que estábamos? Si abrías la boca para decir algo estúpido, lo ibas a arruinar todo.

-Deja esa mierda, sabes que no lo iba a arruinar, pero no sabía que me ibas a presentar como tu sumiso.

-¿Eso lo que te molesto? ¿Eres idiota? Acostúmbrate a eso, en la fiesta así es como nos verán. El amo y el sumiso, es tu etiqueta.

-No soy idiota. Y no soy un jodido sumiso.

-Señor genio, cuando aceptaste estar en la misión, aceptaste el papel de ser un sumiso. Y no puedes ser como cualquiera, debes ser ejemplar. No hablar, obedecer todo lo que se te pida, bajar la mirada y-

-Y una mierda, Aomine.

Estábamos en un semáforo, así que me giré a mirarlo.

-Kagami, así son las cosas ahora, y te guste o no, acéptalo. ¡Debes ser un jodido sumiso! ¿No dijiste que harías lo que sea por la misión? Vamos a infíltranos en una fiesta de sadomasoquistas, no a comprar caramelos, imbécil. Entonces, más te vale que cumplas tu palabra, porque si te vas a enojar porque te dijeron sumiso o te vieron como un cachorro, puedes irte ahora mismo de esto. Ya solo estamos a una semana de la fiesta, le diré a Kagetora que busque a alguien más.

Que imbécil había sido, al pensar que podía contar con Kagami, mierda. Mierda.

Cambié la marcha del auto y comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

-Yo no me voy a ir de la misión. Lo siento, señor.

-Mejor así, y no digas más hasta que lleguemos. –le dije cortante.

-Sí, señor. –y así, Kagami no dijo más en todo lo que duro el viaje.

* * *

**La isla.**

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta? Estábamos a pocas horas de entrar en la boca del lobo y Kagami se encontraba dormido plácidamente en el asiento que estaba a mi lado. _¿Será idiota? Oh, sí, lo es. _¿Y por qué yo estaba tan preocupado? Este es el momento por el cual estuve trabajando durante tanto tiempo, es la hora de la verdad. _Concéntrate Daiki, ¡y deja de preocuparte por el de cejas raras!_

Varias fueron las ocasiones en las que le advertí a Kagami en donde se estaba metiendo, y traté de ahuyentarlo, pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano. El pelirrojo era testarudo como la mierda e imposible de mover. Debía aceptar la determinación y el coraje que tenía por haber aceptado ser mi sumiso en la fiesta, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de tirarlo ahora mismo con un paracaídas desde el avión e irme yo solo… pero esos solo eran mis fantasías. Kagami estaba metido hasta las bolas conmigo, y no podía dejarlo atrás.

Un vistazo de nuevo a mi costado, y él seguía durmiendo, incluso roncaba por lo bajo y tenía baba seca por su barbilla, apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se arropaba con la manta que la aeromoza le había dado. Pude haberle gritado que se moviera, pero no quería despertarlo, él solo dormía ahí, tranquilamente, su respiración pausada, y sería un pecado despertarlo ahora mismo. Mejor que durmiera ahora, ya que las próximas noches podrían convertirse en un infierno para él. _Y yo no quería eso_. Se supone que Kagetora lo había enviado con la misión de protegerme, pero al final el que debía protegerlo a él, no era otra persona que yo.

Yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Kagami. No voy a perderlo.

.:::.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto Oshima, en la isla Izu Oshima. Tal como estaba planeado, ahora nos encontrábamos en el auto que nos llevaría hasta una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del monte Mihara. En la cabaña, el resto del equipo nos esperaría con instrucciones, sería nuestra última parada antes de partir a la isla de Hashima, donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Había sido una sorpresa para todos cuando hace tres días había llegado un anexo de la invitación, explicando donde sería el evento y como nos íbamos a trasladar hasta la "isla del Acorazado", conocida así por la forma particular de su edificación, había sido construida de esa manera para protegerla del oleaje del mar y los tifones, pero lo más impresionante de aquel lugar es que era una de las islas deshabitadas de Nagasaki. Hacía décadas que nadie vivía en aquel lugar, que anteriormente había sido una isla minera, donde varios japoneses y coreanos habían sido secuestrados y llevados a trabajar. Muchos de ellos habían muerto intentando escapar de la isla, lanzándose desde los edificios, o sino por alguna enfermedad. En la actualidad es una isla fantasma en donde solo se pueden ver edificios abandonados y escombros.

Y si bien estaba prohibido el llevar teléfono o algún dispositivo de comunicación por el reglamento de la fiesta, no era nada emocionante la idea de saber que tendríamos que pasar todo un fin de semana en una isla deshabitada. Aquel lugar levantaba demasiadas sospechas y era idóneo para el tráfico por vía marítima, sin ser detectados.

Era imposible no preocuparse por estar encerrado en aquel lugar.

Y Kagami sentado a mi lado lo único que hacía era comer hamburguesas que había comprado en Izu, con la excusa de que tenía hambre.

-Aomine, deja de preocuparte tant-

-¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? –dije, con un tono de voz neutro, mientras revisaba de nuevo los informes de la misión. Memorizaba los nombres de cada uno de los invitados que iban a asistir a aquel lugar, su rango especialidad, de donde provenían, y cualquier cosa que nos pudiera servir.

-Relájate. ¿Quieres una? –habló de nuevo, mientras masticaba y me extendía una hamburguesa.

-¿Cómo demonios si quiera puedes pensar en comer en una situación como esta? – le respondí cortante. A veces me molestaba lo ignorante que podía llegar a ser Kagami.

\- Aomine, no me mal entiendas. –dijo serio, por primera vez en un rato me giré a mirarlo. Sujetaba con fuerza la hamburguesa que llevaba en sus manos. –Yo también soy humano. –me miró.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –cerré las carpetas que llevaba y lo observé de nuevo.

-Lo que trato de decir es, ¿Qué voy a ganar admitiendo que tengo miedo? ¿Hacer que te molestes? Y si, también me preocupa lo que nos pueda pasar cuando nos dejen tirados en esa isla, sin comunicación, sin conocer a nadie, sin nada. Solo nos vamos a tener a nosotros, Aomine. –_Y eso era cierto, estar con Kagami era todo o nada_. –Sé que nada de lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante será fácil, pero yo acepte por decisión propia el estar aquí. Me enseñaste tanto, me entrenaste y todo para esto. Yo solo te pido que dejes de preocuparte tanto por mí, ¿podrías tan solo, confiar un poco en mí? ¿Te mataría hacerlo? Yo no voy a arruinar esto.

-Yo… yo no me preocupo por eso, Kagami. –suspiré. Sus ojos rojos seguían clavados en mí.

-Lo haces. Puedo saberlo por cómo me miras, podría adivinar lo que estas pensando, pero, ¡Yo no voy a arruinarlo! Confía en mí, maldición.

-¡Y eso hago! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estoy poniendo también mi pellejo en juego, por ambos.

-¿Entonces por qué dudas tanto?

-No estoy dudando, ¡estoy preocupado! ¡No podrías entenderlo! –tenía mis manos hecha puños a mi lado.

-Entonces ilumíname, ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi?! Porque no has dejado de mirarme desde que estábamos en el avión. -¿Se había dado cuenta?

-No eres tú, idiota. Es lo que pueda pasarnos. Tengo impotencia, el no saber que nos espera, que vaya a suceder, ¿Y si te llevan a la fuerza? ¿Y si te alejan de mí? ¿Y si… -no quería admitir la realidad. -… mueres? –_No, ¡no! Yo no lo iba a permitir._

-Señores, hemos llegado. –dijo el chofer.

-No voy a morir, y tú tampoco lo harás… -susurró, mientras se bajaba del auto.

.:::.

Kagami correteaba por el lugar como un niño pequeño, mirando todo asombrado. Yo solo quería darle un golpe en la frente. El chofer nos había dejado en la entrada de una pequeña cabaña de ladrillos y techo de paja, cuando entramos en ella, no había nada más que una mesa de madera, una alfombra que alguna vez fue roja (ahora era negra) y un colchón todo roto.

El chofer levanto la alfombra, debajo de ella había una especia de escotilla, la abrió y nos indico que bajáramos.

Y lo que estaba debajo, no tenía nada que ver con la fachada de arriba. Era un laboratorio subterráneo, nos encontramos con varios de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, había computadoras, y pantallas por todo el lugar, desde radares hasta sondas, y una mesa de investigación en el centro del lugar. Del otro lado de la mesa, estaba Kagetora junto con Sakurai.

-Kagetora, ¿Qué haces aquí? –me acerqué a saludarlo.

-Aomine, Kagami. Es bueno verlos de nuevo. Vine a inspeccionar todo de cerca, además tenemos información que darles. –Kagetora estrecho la mano de Kagami.

-Sí, señor. –dijo Kagami.

-Muy bien, iremos al punto. Tenemos buenas y malas noticias para ustedes. –dijo Kagetora, mientras nos miraba a ambos.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –se adelantó Kagami.

-Dejaré que Sakurai les explique primero.

-Sí, señor. –respondió el aludido, mientras se alejaba de la computadora y se acerco a nosotros. –Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, como bien saben no podrán llevarse ningún medio de comunicación con ustedes. Estuvimos tratando de investigar algún medio para poder mantenernos en contacto, pero. -

-¿Pero qué? –pregunté.

-¿No podríamos llevar como un teléfono en cubierto o algo así?

-No es tan fácil, Kagami-kun. Si bien, podrían hacerlo pero eso no nos garantiza que nos podremos comunicar, miren esto, por favor. –señaló la pantalla que estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Esa no es la…? –pregunto Kagami nervioso.

-Sí, esa es la isla de Hashima. –respondió Sakurai. Se veía más aterrador en aquellas imágenes. Los grandes muros rodeaban toda la isla y escasamente podías algún rastro de vida que alguna vez hubo en aquel lugar. –Pero no se preocupen, miren aquí. –comenzó a pasar las imágenes en la pantalla.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Pero si parece un manicomio abandonado! –gritó Kagami.

-Jajaja, Kagami-kun, no te preocupes, ustedes no irán a esa parte de la isla. –Sakurai se detuvo en una de las imágenes, podías divisar como una gran mansión moderna se alzaba en medio de la isla, rodeada por muros, separada del resto del territorio. –No sabemos cómo, ni cuando, pero renovaron esta parte de la isla.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? –dije, acercando la imagen.

-A eso iba. Ya de por si es extraño ver la mansión en aquel lugar en ruinas, y además esos son pilares de vigilancia y si miras en el techo de casa, hay un radar. ¿Qué haría una casa en medio de una isla deshabitada con un radar? Ese lugar guarda muchos secretos, y ustedes deberán entrar ahí.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo sabían de la existencia de esa casa?

-Al menos no tendré que preocuparme por ver fantasmas a media noche. –Kagami suspiró.

-Los fantasmas serán el último de tus problemas, Kagami-kun. –Kuroko apareció al lado de Kagami, provocando un grito por parte del otro. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? Debía admitir que eso me causo un poco de gracia.

-¡Aomine deja de burlarte! Y Kuroko, ¡deja de aparecer así! –gritó el pelirrojo molesto.

-Pero siempre he estado aquí, Kagami-kun.

-Tan animado como siempre, Kuroko-kun. –respondió Sakurai. –Bien Aomine-kun, la existencia de esa mansión es un misterio para todos, además no es como si pusieras en Google Earth " Isla Hashima" y te va a aparecer esta casa, dimos con ella hace dos días cuando enviamos un helicóptero sobre la isla y capto algunas imágenes, pero el helicóptero nunca regreso.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunte intrigado. ¿Cómo simplemente podía un helicóptero desaparecer?

-No lo sabemos bien, al parecer esos pilares no son solo de vigilancia, crean interferencia en las redes y hace difícil el poder buscar algún tipo de señal proveniente de la isla. Por suerte, el helicóptero era de exploración y no llevaba a nadie a bordo, las imágenes las pudimos obtener antes de que cesara la señal con la nave. Tal vez el helicóptero cayó en el mar o fue derribado en la isla.

-¿Así que una supuesta isla deshabitada tiene una mansión moderna, un radar y pilares capaces de derribar helicópteros? Esto no parece una simple fiesta de pervertidos masoquistas, aquí hay algo más. –dijo Kagami, sonando dudoso.

-Cierto Kagami-kun, algo no está bien con todo eso, por eso estamos tratando de crear algún medio de comunicación con ustedes mientras estén en la isla. Aquí es donde entra Kuroko en acción. –respondió Sakurai, mientras señalaba a Kuroko.

-Yo me voy a infiltrar en la fiesta. –respondió Kuroko.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices, Tetsu?! ¿Cómo que iras a la fiesta? ¿También tienes una invitación? ¿A quién llevaras? –Perfecto, alguien más quien proteger, justo lo que me faltaba.

-No te alteres Aomine-kun. Yo no iré como invitado, si bien en el evento necesitaran servicios de comida y bebida, encontramos una de las empresas que se pusieron en contacto con los patrocinadores del evento.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Kuroko? –esta vez fue Kagami el que preguntó.

-Si todo sale como lo planeado, cuando Imayoshi se encuentre con Aomine-kun, este lo invitará a quedarse un día más después del evento, con alguna excusa. Aomine-kun aceptara, así que serán tres días sin tener contacto con ustedes y eso no podemos permitirlo.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que quedarnos un día más? Y, ¿Qué harás infiltrándote en la fiesta?

-¿Es que acaso no lees nunca los expedientes? Idiota. –suspire.

-¡Aomine! No recuerdo haber leído que Imayoshi nos invitara, por ningún lado. –Kagami me miró de mala gana. –No es como que me alegrara la idea de saber que nos tendremos que quedar en la isla más tiempo.

-No te invitarán a ti, sino a _mí_.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haría? Y no te voy a dejar solo con ese infeliz en la isla, yo-

-Kagami-kun, no es cuestión de que queramos o no, necesitamos que Aomine-kun se encuentre con Imayoshi. –lo interrumpió Kuroko.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Maldición Kagami, ¡todo es por la misión! ¿Qué estamos buscando? Una puta mafia que trafica drogas. Ellos necesitan personas para probar las drogas que están vendiendo.

-Kagami-kun, aun no estamos seguros, pero lo más seguro es que solo estemos viendo la punta del iceberg. La mafia también puede estar traficando personas. –dijo Tetsu, con su típica expresión seria. –Por eso, en el segundo día, llegaré a la isla como uno de los trabajadores de la empresa proveedora de bebidas.

-¿Tráfico de personas? –replico Kagami, con una máscara dura. Sonaba molesto. No era para nada agradable el saber que posiblemente también podrían estar traficando personas como esclavos. Solo nos quedaba esperar el peor de los casos.

-No es seguro, Kagami-kun. Solo son suposiciones hechas a base de algunos datos, necesitamos más pruebas.

-Necesitamos acabar con ellos.

-Y otra cosa más, necesitamos a alguien con poca presencia, capaz de pasar desapercibido y que pueda entregarles un teléfono satelital. Esta encriptado, porque lo que será difícil para el radar detectarlo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, así que solo lo usaran una vez. Para dar la señal, cuando debamos ir a la isla. –dijo Sakurai.

-Y ese será el momento de la verdad, Kagami. –le dije.

-No voy a dejarte solo con Imayoshi, eso es todo. –el de cejas raras me respondió serio. Simplemente no dijo más, con una mirada fue suficiente para hacerme saber que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-¿Terminaron de explicarles todo? –Kagetora había regresado.

-¿Tienen alguna duda? –preguntó Sakurai.

-¿Es seguro que usemos el teléfono? ¿No hay alguna otra manera para comunicarnos? –pregunté.

-Es lo único con lo que contamos. Además, ya no hay tiempo para pensar en algo más, en una hora deben ir al puerto de Oshima a esperar el ferry que los llevara hasta Hashima. –dijo Tetsu.

-Ya sé que no tenemos tiempo, pero sigue siendo un riesgo el utilizar un teléfono satelital.

-Son los riesgos que debemos correr, Aomine. Pero cuento con ustedes para que todo salga bien, ¿entendido? –dijo Kagetora.

-Sí, señor. –respondimos Kagami y yo al unísono.

-Bien, será mejor que vayan a alistarse. –asentimos. –Sakurai los guiará hasta su habitación.

Seguimos a Sakurai por el pasillo de aquel laboratorio subterráneo, finalmente nos dejó frente a una puerta de metal.

-Los veo en un rato, si tienen alguna duda, en el escritorio hay unas carpetas con toda la información que le acabamos de dar. –dicho esto se inclinó, y se alejó por el pasillo.

Entramos en la habitación, era pequeña y monocromática. Estaba pintada de blanco y todo era de color negro y con accesorios de metal, parecía una especie de bunquer. Nuestros bolsos estaban en una esquina, al lado de la cama.

Kagami fue el primero el lanzarse sobre la cama como un plomo pesado. Yo me senté en el silla que estaba al lado del escritorio, revisando los documentos.

-Aomine… -susurró.

-¿Si?

-Vas a estar bien, ¿cierto? –preguntó, con su cara tapada por la almohada.

-No te preocupes por mí, deberías preocuparte por ti. Tú eres el que tendrá que actuar como un sumiso ejemplar. –seguí leyendo la información.

-Estaré bien, me meteré en mi papel, pero ¿tú estarás bien? Digo, si Imayoshi te lleva con otras personas, tu- le interrumpí.

-Kagami, pude domarte a ti. ¿Acaso habrá alguien más difícil? –bajé las hojas y lo miré acostado en la cama. –Sea lo que sea que deba hacer, lo haré. ¿Lo mismo va contigo, no? –me acerqué a la cama, me senté a su lado.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntarlo, idiota.

-Esa no es manera de llamar a tu amo. –le di una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Oí! –gritó. Le di otra palmada, más fuerte que la anterior.

-¿Cómo debes decirme? –arqueé una ceja.

-¡Idiota! –le di la vuelta sobre la cama, dejándolo boca arriba, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Tomé sus brazos, sujetándolos por arriba de su cabeza.

-Tengo un látigo nuevo sin usar en la maleta, ¿quieres entrenar un poco? Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de partir. –pude sentir como se estremeció debajo de mí, y lentamente me acerqué a su rostro. -¿Qué dices?

-N-no… señor. –un leve tinte rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Pues, que mala suerte. Te has portado mal, y yo digo… que mereces un castigo. –me relamí el labio inferior, y él abrió los ojos asombrado.

* * *

**Día 1.**

Vi mi reloj por tercera vez, hacia quince minutos que el chofer nos había dejado en el puerto de Oshima, y ahora me encontraba con Kagami esperando el ferry que nos llevara hacia la otra isla.

Suspiré. A pesar de que eran las siete de la noche, aun había sol y seguía haciendo calor, no por nada Oshima era una isla tipo volcánica, y el calor me estaba matando. Me quité la chaqueta y me subí las mangas de la camisa azul de vestir hasta los codos.

Kagami, que estaba parado a mi lado, estaba usando una camiseta blanca de manga corta y cuello ancho, tenis rojos y unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, los cuales se marcaban a la perfección su redondo trasero.

-Q-qué miras… pervertido. –me miró molesto, con el ceño fruncido, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras jugueteaba con el collar negro que llevaba ajustado al cuello. Me reí por lo bajo. Antes se hubiera negado rotundamente a usar un collar de perro, pero él era un sumiso en entrenamiento aun y había entendido que se debía meter en su papel a la perfección, así que al final había aceptado por llevar el collar.

-Tu trasero. –le dije.

-¡Ahomine! –me gritó molesto. Le tomé por el cabello, pero no tan fuerte, jalándolo hacia arriba para que me mirara, y acercando su rostro al mío le susurré al oído.

-Tch, Kagami será mejor que te comportes, no sabemos si nos están viendo. –lo jalé más fuerte. –Háblame con respeto, ¿o quieres que te castigue aquí en medio del muelle?

-N-no señor. –respondió. Le solté el cabello y lo miré de nuevo.

-_Tiger_, no estamos jugando, así que será mejor que concentres. –me puse los lentes de sol mientras miraba al horizonte. Pronto se comenzaría a meter el sol y el ferry aún no llegaba.

-Señor, creo que vienen por nosotros. –dijo Kagami, esta vez más serio. Me giré hacia donde estaba mirando, y efecto, a lo lejos se acercaba un yate hacia el muelle.

¿Sería ese el barco que nos llevaría a la isla?

Y no tardamos poco tiempo en enterarnos, pues el yate arribo en el muelle, y dos sujetos disfrazados se bajaron del barco. Uno de ellos, era más bajo que nosotros, de tez blanca y cabello negro corto, llevaba una gorra junto con un disfraz de policía, pero con un short muy, exageradamente, corto y medias altas negras y tacones, mientras que el otro era más alto y robusto, de tez morena y cabello rapado, vestía un disfraz de yakuza… ¿O era un Yakuza de verdad?

_Perturbador. _Sentí la mirada de asco de Kagami cuando vio a los sujetos… y aún no había visto nada. Oh kami-sama ayúdalo, por favor.

Le dimos la única maleta que llevábamos al sujeto de Yakuza, dijo que debían revisarla primero. Acepte sin más, y subí junto con Kagami al yate de dos pisos, el policía-travesti nos guio a la planta baja del yate. Era grande y lujoso.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar de la planta baja y el travesti nos ofreció alguna bebida. No quería ser descortés y acepte un whisky, pero hubiera preferido mejor no tomar nada en aquel lugar.

El sujeto regreso de nuevo con el vaso de whisky y se agacho para dejarlo en la mesita de la sala, contoneando su trasero delante de mí. Vi a Kagami apartar la mirada, y yo solo quería vomitar. _¿Por qué rayos no pudo ser una atractiva mujer de pechos grandes?_

-¿No vendrán más pasajeros? –le pregunté al travestido.

-No señor, solo seremos nosotros~ -ronroneó. _Asco._ –Fue una orden de Dark Hunter-sama, dijo que usted era uno de sus invitados más especiales y nos pidió que viniéramos solo por usted y su… tigre. –dijo lo último de manera arrogante, mirando a Kagami asqueado. -…pero no creo que se moleste si nos divertimos un poco, _nosotros~_ –ronroneó de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo. Puse los ojos en blancos y pude escuchar como Kagami rechinaba los dientes.

¿Había dicho Dark Hunter? Ese era el nombre de Imayoshi en el rol. Solo pocos llegamos a conocer su nombre real.

-Uy, parece que es un tigre salvaje. –dijo el travesti.

-Su nombre es _Tiger_. –le corregí, a pesar de que significaba lo mismo, ese era el nombre que le había puesto en ingles, pues era mi tigre americano. _¿Mi tigre? ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? _–Gracias, pero declinaré su oferta por ahora. Si me aburro, tal vez lo busque más tarde. –le devolví el guiño, mientras posaba mi brazo detrás de Kagami.

El chico se sonrojó.

-M-me llamo _Thits_, será un placer a-a-atenderlo, Dark Master. –se inclinó y luego se fue del lugar, dejándome a solas con Kagami

-¿En serio te irás a jugar más tarde con ese idiota? –me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algún problema? –le apreté el hombro, dándole a entender cuál era su posición.

-No, señor. –no dijo más y la mirada.

Una música comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar. _¿Era en serio? Vaya canción más oportuna._

Feels so good, being bad.

There's no way, I'm turning back.

The pain is my pleasure, 'cause nothing could measure.

Me reí por lo bajo, de todas las canciones del mundo, creo que esa era la más idónea para el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

-_Cause I may be bad… but I'm perfectly good at it._ –Kagami tarareaba.

Apreté de nuevo su hombro, y pude sentir como se estremeció debajo de mí.

-S-señor, ¿puedo cantar? Yo solo… trato de distraerme. –susurró de nuevo. Lo atraje más cerca de mí, Kagami estaba temblando. Él estaba nervioso. _Y yo también lo estaba_. Pero no era fácil admitir que teníamos miedo.

-_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it._ –canté con él.

-Pervertido… -dijo, y ahora ambos nos estábamos riendo. Supongo que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, tratando de evadir la realidad, mientras nos dirigíamos a la isla Hashima.

.:::.

Luego de un rato, finalmente habíamos llegado a la isla. Thits nos dirigió hacia la salida y el sujeto de yakuza nos ayudó a bajar del yate. Ya para ese entonces, cuando salimos a la superficie, el sol se había puesto, las luces del yate y un auto estacionado al otro lado del muelle eran lo único que iluminaba aquel tramo de la isla. Todo se veía tan sombrío. Kagami, que iba a mi lado tomando mi mano, me apretó fuerte.

Aquel tétrico paisaje daba más miedo viéndolo en persona, mientras caminábamos por el muelle se podían observar los edificios abandonados, este lugar que alguna vez estuvo lleno de vida, ahora estaba desolado. Es como dijo antes el pelirrojo, parecía salido de una película de terror. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle algo a Kagami para tranquilizarlo, pero ahora estábamos en la zona del enemigo, y debimos estar cada uno en su papel.

_Todo va a estar bien, _me repetí varias veces. Una camioneta negra todoterrenos, nos esperaba. ¿Cómo habían traído autos a este lugar?

Finalmente llegamos al auto, _Thits_ nos abrió la puerta. -Nos veremos en la mansión, que tengan buen viaje. -Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y el auto comenzó a andar.

Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio, Kagami sujetaba mi mano fuerte, y todo el tiempo mirando hacia abajo. A veces podía sentir como temblaba.

_Lo siento, Tiger._

El auto se detuvo, miré por la ventana oscura y nos encontrábamos delante de un portón, el cual se comenzó a mover permitiéndonos el paso. Pude divisar uno de los cuatro pilares que se encontraban a lo largo del terreno. La camioneta se estacionó frente a la entrada de piedra de la mansión.

El chofer se bajó para abrirnos la puerta y aproveché ese instante para hablarle a Kagami.

-Hemos llegado, ahora todo depende de nosotros. -Suspiré. -No te alejes de mí, no mires a los ojos a los amos y-

-No hablar a menos que me lo pidan, lo sé. -me regresó la mirada. Y pude estar un poco más tranquilo al ver su determinación.

-Bien, vamos. -el chofer nos abrió la puerta y nos guió hacia la entrada de la mansión, dos mujeres vestidas como un body negro y blanco de camareras, llevaban orejas de conejo y un lazo negro en el cuello, nos recibieron y abrieron la puerta para nosotros. ¿Qué era esto? ¿La mansión Playboy?

La estancia estaba decorada con telas de colores, había variosa sofás, poofs y mesas repartidas por el lugar y algunos sirvientes trayendo cosas iban de un lado para el otro.

-Dark Master. -habló el señor que fue nuestro chofer. -Déjeme presentarle a Suki, ella será la encargada de atenderlos durante su estancia, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírselo.

Una joven de tez blanca y cabellos rosas nos recibió, tenía un busto prominente. Su atuendo consistía nada más que en un bikini rojo y un delantal blanco que apenas la cubría.

-Esta joven es una sumisa experimental, es una elección especial de Dark Hunter para usted, pues sabe su fijación a los... Bustos grandes.

Suki aparto la mirada avergonzada. Pude escuchar a Kagami gruñir a mi lado. Le di un codazo, tenía que comportarse.

-Siéntase libre de usarla como mejor le plazca. Suki, guíelos a su habitación.

-Sí, señor. -la mujer habló y comenzó a andar delante de nosotros.

Mientras la seguíamos, se podía ver su trasero por la tanga roja que llevaba, y el delantal no ayudaba en nada para cubrirla. Kagami estaba incómodo a mi lado y yo sólo me reía ante su expresión. No vi a nadie por el pasillo así que posé un brazo en su hombro para atraerlo hacia mí.

-Tranquilo _Tiger_, la noche apenas está comenzando así que acostúmbrate. -él sólo suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, señor.

Luego de subir una escalera y pasar por varios pasillos, habíamos llegado a la habitación. La estancia era tan grande que podías hacer una fiesta en aquel lugar.

Había una gran chimenea y sobre ella un televisor pantalla plana, un sofá y un escritorio, había un balcón de piedra con un gran ventanal de vidrio que daba vista al mar, podías ver la luces de los faros en las islas cercanas. Al menos no teníamos que ver el resto de la isla abandonada.

Si seguías con el recorrido en la habitación, había una cama tamaño king y al lado de ella, en el suelo, una cesta con una manta redonda mullida, era una cama para perros. Habían dos closets, uno con puertas de madera y el otro de cuero negro, seguramente en ese debían haber diversos juguetes.

-Dark Master-san. -me llamo la voz de Suki. -La fiesta comenzará en media hora, ¿puedo retirarme o necesitan de mis servicios? -nunca apartó la mirada del suelo, ella se veía apenada. ¿Estaba haciendo esto por gusto o por qué la habían obligado?

-Suki, levanta la mirada. -le dije.

-Pero señor...-titubeó.

-Es una orden. -ella subió la mirada, encontrándome con sus orbes rosados.

-Puedes retirarte, debemos prepararnos, llamamos cuando sea la hora de bajar.

-Sí, señor. Sus cosas están en el closet. -ella se inclinó de nuevo y salió de la habitación. Me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré con seguro.

Kagami seguía parado en el balcón, mirando hacia el mar. Me desabroché algunos de los botones de la camisa y me acosté en la cama.

-Finalmente... Estamos aquí, ¿eh? Me gusta la habitación, creo que si no estuviera en una isla desierta, pudiera quedarme.

-Y se supone que yo debo dormir ahí, ¿señor? -Kagami se acercó a la cama de perro.

-Quién sabe... Si te portas bien, tal vez y pueda dejarte una de mis almohadas. -me reí.

-Aomine, no me jodas.

-¡_Tiger_! -me levante a mirarlo, ¿acaso no sabe en donde estábamos? Podían estarnos grabando.

-S-señor, lo sien-

-Nada, siéntate en la cesta, ¡ahora! -me miró estupefacto por un segundo, pero obedeció, sentándose sobre la cama de perro. Me acerqué de nuevo a él, bajo la mirada. Acaricié su desordenado cabello rojo y el apoyo su frente en mi rodilla.

-Lo siento, señor. -se disculpó.

-Está bien _Tiger_. Sólo no vayas a hacer nada imprudente, ¿vale? -me agaché quedando al nivel de Kagami, y lo tomé por la barbilla. -Que todo salga como lo planeamos y tengamos éxito en la misión va a depender del esfuerzo de ambos, y pase lo que pase, no puedes salirte de tu rol y actuar por tu cuenta a menos de que yo te lo ordene. Eso no es una orden como tu amo sino como tu superior, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor. -Respondió, regalándome una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

_Podía sentirme tranquilo..._

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

-Mierda... ¿Quién será? -Me puse de pie. -Kagami, ve a alistarte para la fiesta.

Quité el seguro y abrí la puerta, y la sorpresa me abrumó al encontrarme a la persona que estaba en el pasillo, llevaba el cabello trenzando y usaba una especie de kimono estilo chino con telas de colores, pero eso no era la más impresionante de su atuendo... Sino el par de sumisos que llevaba arrastrados en el suelo, sujetos cada una con una cuerda para perros y llevaban bozales.

-¡Dark Master! -Gritó Reo emocionado, lanzándose sobre mí. -Qué alegría verlo aquí. -Comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro.

-Ja... Ja, eres el primer conocido que veo esta noche, Saphire. -traté de alejarme de él.

-Oh vamos, Aomine~ Sabes que puedes decirme Reo-chan, ne. -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de mi. Me apoyé a un costado de la puerta. Los sumisos -perros- que llevaban, se encontraban agachados mirando al suelo, sí que debían estar bien amaestrados.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto el verme? Te dije que vendría. -me crucé de brazos.

-Oh master, master, tan directo como siempre~.

Arqueé una ceja.

Reo sólo se echo a reír. -Estaba ansioso de que llegaras, tenemos unos invitados bastante particulares, y seguro que con usted la noche promete. -¿Que quería decir con particulares? -Y bien, ¿a quién ha traído? -me empujó hacia un lado entrando en la habitación.

Por suerte, Kagami no estaba, de seguro debía estar en el baño cambiándose.

-Si es un sumiso de Aomine-chan, de seguro será excepcional, aunque es una pena, pues Ki-chan quería venir con usted. Pero no importa, el también tendrá un papel importante esta noche.

¿Ki-chan? Estaba hablando de Kise.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué se supone que hará Kise esta noche? -le pregunté.

-¿Y dónde está ese encantador sumiso? ¿Es hombre o mujer? ¡Ya quiero verlo! -Reo comenzó a corretear por toda la habitación.

-No seas ansioso, tendrás toda la noche para verlo... ¿Y bien, que hará Ki-chan? -le pregunté de nuevo.

-_No seas ansioso._ –me imitó. Puso una mano en su cintura mirándome divertido. -Prometo que te gustara, Ki-chan vino esta noche para _complacer_. -me guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Por qué no mejor sacas a pasear a los perros? Tal vez tengan que ir al baño, sino no aguantaran la noche. -entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me escondes a tu pequeña mascota? -se acercó hacia mí.

Bien, al menos lo había alejado de Kagami.

-No es nada "pequeña"... Y prometo que te gustará. -le dije en un tono seductor.

-Uy, uy, si Aomine-chan lo dice entonces así será. -Me depositó un casto beso en los labios y se alejo. -Esperaré ansioso esta noche~. -tomó la cuerda de sus perros y se comenzó a alejar por el pasillo.

Cerré la puerta y me limpié la boca con la camisa. Y juro que podría vomitar... Pero todo sea por la misión.

_Todo sea por la misión._

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Kagami saliendo del baño. Y Santo Dios, esto debía ser un pecado.

Me mordí el labio, no podía decir nada… pero Kagami se veía jodidamente bien. Estaba usando el traje que habíamos escogido para él con motivo de animal, y esto no se podía llamar un traje. Llevaba puesto su collar negro, sumado a esto vestía una tanga azul oscuro ajustada, llevaba una cola de tigre y al final de esta tenia atada una cinta roja, en la pierna izquierda usaba una media alta amarilla y negra animal-print, con un lazo negro rojo atado al muslo, y en el brazo derecho llevaba una manga que hacia juego con la media. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por manoplas amarillas que solo dejaban a la vista sus dedos, y en el rostro levaba pitada rayas negras que simulaban unos bigotes.

_Y si era por mí, lo ataría a la cama toda la noche y no lo dejara salir._

-A-Aomine… deja de mirarme. –balbuceo.

-Acostúmbrate, atraerás muchas miradas esta noche con ese atuendo. –arquee una ceja.

-No es como si lo usara por gusto… -lo escuche suspirar. –Y bien, ¿Quién era?

-Alguien que quería molestar. –dije sin más y me fui hacia otro lado. ¿Tendría que soportar verlo así toda la noche? Pobre de mis pelotas.

-Señor, creo que como su compañero debería informarme de todo lo que acontece. –se inclinó sobre la pared con las brazos cruzados. _Madre santa._

-Así no funcionan las cosas. Sumiso. –dije, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Él se limito a poner los ojos en blanco. –Me vuelves a poner los ojos en blanco y prometo dejarte el culo tan rojo como tu cabello.

-Sí, señor. –Comenzó a acercarse, se paró detrás de mí. Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurró al oído: -¿Quién vino antes?

-Saphire. Solo quería molestar. –lo aparté hacia un lado. Si el verlo era un placer, tenerlo cerca era la tortura para la erección que se levantaba dentro de mis pantalones. _Mierda._ –Espera nuevas instrucciones sentado en tu cama, _Tiger_. –le di una palmadita en la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el baño.

.:::.

Kagami caminaba a cuatro patas a mi lado, mientras avanzábamos por el vestíbulo. Llegamos a la puerta al final del pasillo, era grande y de cristal, pero difícilmente podías ver lo que acontecía del otro lado. Dos sujetos la resguardaban, uno iba vestido de demonio, con alas negras y botas altas del mismo color, el otro iba vestido de ángel, con alas blancas y mallas del mismo color, sumado a eso llevaba una areola amarilla en la cabeza y cada uno cargaba con un tridente.

¿Un ángel? Eso era lo último que habría en este lugar.

-Dark Master. –me presenté antes los guardias. Ellos asintieron y el que iba de ángel abrió la puerta para nosotros. Tomé fuerte la cuerda por la cual sujetaba a Kagami y comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

Él estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo. Y yo también lo estaba, ¿Quién iba a estar tranquilo en una situación como esta? Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y abrí los ojos de nuevo.

A través de la gran estancia decorada con estilo animal, predominaban los colores negro y rojo. Una gran cantidad de personas estaban consagradas en la estancia, alrededor de unas ochenta parejas, desde amos con trajes ridículamente exóticos hasta sumisos con alguna –o escaza- ropa, con motivo de animal. Había amos más serios que otros y sumisas más descaradas que otras. Había personajes de todo tipo, desde parejas lésbicas hasta gays.

Algunas personas se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música, otros estaban conversando en los sofás que había por la estancia, con los sumisos a sus pies, algunos se encontraban haciendo un pequeño espectáculo jugando con sus parejas con diversos juguetes.

Del otro lado de la sala había una especie de escenario delante de las escaleras de mármol, también había varias mesas con bebidas y otra de comidas. Kagami y yo íbamos avanzando con cuidado por medio de la multitud, estaba buscando algún lugar despejado donde poder sentarnos. No iba a tener a Kagami toda la noche caminando a rastras por el suelo.

En nuestro camino pude reconocer algunos de los rostros que estaban en la lista de invitados que había leído horas antes. Eran diferentes tipos de personas, algunas reconocidas en el ámbito de la economía como banqueros, abogados, algunos funcionarios públicos y otros más comunes, todos estaban aquí reunidos por tener los mismos gustos sexuales, quien lo diría. Imayoshi era un hombre reconocido tanto dentro como fuera del rol así que no era de extrañar el que haya tantos invitados, lo difícil era saber quién de ellos estaba o no vinculado con el tráfico de drogas.

Me gustaría saber que estaba pasando por la mente de Kagami en este momento. Ya yo había asistido antes a algunas fiestas, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente, y nuevo para Kagami. Aquí había personas que paseaban a sus sumisos sin ropa y sin vergüenza por todo lo amplio y ancho de la sala. Otros los usaban para jugar, mientras que los demás simplemente se deleitaban observando.

-Dark Master-san, por aquí. –me llamo Suki, sonriéndome desde el otro lado de la sala. Avance hasta donde estaba. Ella vestía un leotardo marrón y unas orejas de oso, su cabello rosa estaba sujeto en dos coletas. –Este es su reservado, los estábamos esperando. -Era una especie de área VIP, cubierta por una alfombra roja, habían cuatro sofás negros dispuestos a cada lado y uno de ellos estaba vacío, tomé asiento y Kagami se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado. Le quité la cuerda y la guardé en mi bolsillo. –Oh, qué hermoso tigre, ¿puedo acariciarlo, Master? –Pregunto Suki educadamente.

-Adelante. –y ella comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de Taiga y con sus orejas de minino. Pude ver como el aludido se sonrojaba ante las caricias de la muchacha, y yo solo me quería reír.

-¿Desea algo de tomar, Master?

-Un fruit-ponch con vodka.

-¿Algo para su tigre? –pregunto de nuevo Suki.

-No te preocupes, más tarde la daré su leche al gatito. –le palmeé la cabeza a Kagami y pude ver como Suki se sonrojaba toda y en su boca se formó una perfecta "o".

Un gruñido se escuchó a mi lado y una risa se provino del otro lado del reservado. Un conejo se encontraba mirándonos con diversión.

-S-sí, señor, m-me retiro. –Suki se inclinó de nuevo, y luego se fue con su rostro casi tan rojo como el cabello de Kagami. Y yo me reí, acompañando al conejo burlón. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Era un hombre de tez clara y cabellos negros, usaba unas orejas blancas y rosadas de conejo, tenía unos bigotes negros maquillados y la nariz rosada, su labio inferior pintando en rojo. Usaba dos puntos blancos en el pecho que cubrían sus pezones, acompañado con una tanga blanca que dejaba a la vista sus nalgas, y atada a la cintura, una cola de conejo en forma de mota blanca. Llevaba unas medias blancas y que estaban sujetas a la tanga con un ligero rojo en ambos muslos, y un lazo rosado en el cuello. Estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, al lado de un sofá negro.

No me impresionaba su atuendo, sino el descaro que tenía para ver a otro amo a los ojos. El conejo de orbes grises nos asechaba a Kagami y a mí con su mirada, con una mueca de diversión en su rostro. ¿Acaso no estaba bien amaestrado? Quería decirle algo, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

-Discúlpelo, no volverá a suceder. –Hablo el que estaba sentando en el sofá. Coloco una mano en la cabeza del conejo y lo puso a mirar al suelo. –Lamento la incomodidad que mi sumiso haya podido causarle. –el hombre que hablo era alto, usaba un traje de vestir y una bata de doctor, con un estetoscopio colgando en el cuello, tenía una chica con traje de mono sentada en el regazo, y apoyado en el respaldo del sofá había un chico con orejas de gato. El peliverde me miró serio.

-Doctor Shin-ai, ¿ya es el turno de _Katchen_? –llegó un rubio a su lado, dando saltitos y todo emocionado, vestía un pantalón de latex vinotinto y llevaba una pajarita roja en el cuello, traía consigo a otro sujeto con orejas de gato anaranjadas y con un taparrabos del mismo color.

-Está bien Hayami, puedes dejarlo al lado de _Nanetta_, en un rato lo revisaré. –habló el peliverde, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Gracias Doc! –dijo animado el rubio, dejando a su acompañante al lado del conejo. –Mi querido _Katchen_ puede ser tan jugoso como una piña, pero no te la comas Doc~. –El llamado Hayami se rio y el peliverde lo miro con molestia. -Nos vemos luego. –el rubio le dio dos besos en la mejilla al "Doctor" y se alejó del reservado. El conejo le dedico una mirada de asco a Hayami, mientras veía como se alejaba, y el gato de orejas anaranjadas se sentaba a su lado.

¿Quién este tal Doctor Shin-ai? No recuerdo haber visto el rostro de él y sus acompañantes animales en la lista de invitados.

Después de un rato Suki había regresado con mi bebida, y le pregunté discretamente quién era el Doctor. La joven me respondió, diciendo que era el veterinario encargado de los animales en la fiesta.

¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué rayos iban a tener un veterinario revisando a los sumisos? Mejor opté por no hacerle más preguntas. Suki se fue dejándome a solas con Kagami y las demás personas que se encontraban en el reservado.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar con otros animales, _Tiger_? –le susurré al oído. Este se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. -¿Piensas pasar toda la noche a mi lado? –asintió.

Por un momento, la música ceso y la iluminación comenzó a descender. Dos luces enfocaron al escenario y la voz de un hombre se escuchó por toda la estancia. "Damas y Cabelleros, Master y Dominatrices, sumisos, sean bienvenidos a la mansión Jabberwock, es un grato placer para nosotros el abrirles nuestras puertas, y para dar inicio a la velada, por favor reciban a la majestuosa Mistyx." El humo comenzó a adueñarse del escenario y entre gritos, vítores y aplausos la gente comenzó a animar a Mistyx.

No la conocía en persona, pero por lo que había podido escuchar, era una dominatrix reconocida y de gran prestigio.

Telas rojas descendieron desde el techo hacia abajo, y con movimientos seductores, una rubia voluptuosa comenzó a descender hasta el escenario. La mujer iba vestida con un short de latex negro y un corsé ajustado del mismo estilo que dejaba entrever su prominente busto. Traía su cabello recogido en una alta coleta rubia, detrás de un antifaz rojo se encontraban ocultos unos ojos azules intensos bañados en kohl. Kagami apoyó su barbilla en mi rodilla, observando desde atrás todo lo que sucedía.

Un chico con orejas perro, se acercó gateando hasta el escenario y le dio a Mistyx el micrófono que traía en la boca. –Buen chico. –ella le dio una nalgada en el trasero, y el perro salió pitando del lugar.

-¡Damas y cabellos! ¡Amos y sumisos! Sean todos bienvenidos. –habló de nuevo, y la gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. –Solo para que lo sepan, todos los que están aquí son unos cerdos y unas zorras pervertidas. –la audiencia se hecho a reír. –Pero eso ya era algo obvio, ¿no? –se sacó un látigo de cuero que llevaba en la cintura y azoto al suelo. –Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de los sucios que somos, sino para regodearnos de todo el placer que nos puedan ofrecer. –la gente aplaudía. –Fue una sorpresa para mí cuando Dark Hunter me ofreció ser la anfitriona de tan ansiado evento, y rechazar tan tentadora oferta no era opción.

-Prometo que estos dos días serán los más placenteros de todas sus vidas, noches inolvidables y llenas de sorpresa. –Se sentó al borde del escenario. –Tengo un regalo para ustedes, gracias a nuestro querido Dark Hunter, tengo en mis manos un delicioso y exquisito sumiso, es tan tierno y experimentando, que con solo una probada, pedirán más de él. –La gente comenzó a murmurar sobre quien pudiera ser. Mistyx se puso de pie y extendió el látigo. –Pero por supuesto, someter a un sumiso nunca es tarea fácil, no podría hacerlo sola. Para llevar el placer al máximo he traído conmigo a un amigo especial, llegaran al clímax con solo verlo, ansiarán más, desearán tenerlo solo para ustedes. Lo que muchos de ustedes han deseado toda su vida y no han podido tener, el sumiso que todos queremos subyugar, el amo que todos queremos que nos someta. Damas y caballeros, ¡Shinny Bitch!

La gente se puso de pie, muchos comenzaron a gritar emocionados, tanto hombres como mujeres. Kagami levantó la cabeza, como un perrito que salía de su escondite.

Shinny Bitch. _Mierda. _Así que Kise si vino, después de todo.

El humo comenzó a llenar de nuevo el escenario, Mistyx desapareció. Se escuchó el resonar de un látigo y su voz al fondo: -Traigan a sus sumisos, abran las mazmorras, ¡y que comience la diversión!

Los focos iluminaron a Shinny, vestía un pantalón negro y unos tirantes azules, llevaba una boina roja, una fusta negra y botas negras hasta media pierna. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre un chico de cabellos negros, el cual vestía un short azul oscuro, medias y tacones a juego con el look de Shinny.

Kise se levantó del sujeto de cabellos negros, y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos. –Kise hizo una reverencia. –Gracias a mi querida Mystix por la presentación. –Uno de los focos ilumino a Mystix que se encontraba en otro lado de la estancia con una copa de vino en la mano. –Y gracias Dark Hunter por tenernos a todos reunidos aquí en tan majestuosa velada. –la estancia se llenó de nuevo en murmullos y aplausos. –Y ahora, para dar inicio a la diversión, ¡_Thits,_ ven aquí! –y el sujeto en el cual estaba sentando antes gateó hasta él.

Kagami y yo nos miramos por un segundo, sabíamos perfectamente quién era Thits, ¡El travesti del barco! ¿Y ahora sería la pareja de Kise? La música suave de antes comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a la sala en silencio.

-¿Preparado, Thits? –dijo Shinny, tomando por los cabellos a Thits, y llamando de nuevo la atención de los presentes.

-Sí, señor. –dijo el sumiso.

-Colóquenle una mordaza y quítenle el pantalón. –ordenó, y dos sujetos se acercaron al escenario haciendo lo que Kise había pedido. Mientras, Kise aprovecho observar la sala, buscando algo con la mirada.

Finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron, había encontrado su objetivo. Eso quedó claro, cuando me señaló con su fusta, y una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por sus labios. Con pasos lentos y sensuales se acercó a Thits de nuevo, este ahora estaba usando una tanga negra y una mordaza con un aro en su boca, dejando espacio solo para su lengua.

Kagami se acercó de nuevo a mi rodilla, lo observé y miraba a Kise y a Thits asqueado.

Shinny acariciaba los hombros del sumiso, su pecho su torso, y sus cabellos, era un toque sensual y lento, persuadiendo a Thists, haciéndose desear. Le dio un beso en la boca por sobre la mordaza, y luego lo tiro a un lado jalándole por los cabellos.

-Oh, Thits, si te portas bien prometo darte un regalo. –Shinny se giró de nuevo a la audiencia. –Damas y caballeros, yo no podría complacerlos solo, así que ayúdenme, ¿Qué debería hacerle a este pequeño cachorrito? –se paró detrás de Thits y lo empujó con su pierna, haciendo que este cayera de nuevo al suelo.

La audiencia comenzó a murmurar todo tipo de cosas.

Yo solo me preguntaba en donde estaba Imayoshi, ya la velada había comenzado y él no se encontraba por ningún lado. Podría irme a investigar por la estancia, pero dejar solo a Kagami en aquel lugar no era una opción y seria descortés perderme el acto de apertura de la fiesta. Suspiré frustrado.

El sonido de un azotador golpeando la carne de alguien llamó mi atención. Me giré de nuevo al escenario y por lo visto ya Kise había decidido qué hacer con Thits, este lo iba a someter totalmente delante de todos. Thits tenía la cabeza en el suelo, las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda y las piernas abierta. Kise volvió a golpear el azotador contra la espalda de Thits y un gemido de dolor se escuchó por la estancia.

-¿Duele, sumiso? –pregunto Shinny con descaro. Y la risa de los presentes es escucho por la sala.

Thits estaba en silencio, sus brazos tensos detrás de su espalda y trató de mover sus manos, pero fue en vano, estaba restringido con unas esposas y que no sé en qué momento se las habían colocado, y tenía los pies atados. Kise le tiró del cabello de nuevo.

-Te hice una pregunta. –lo golpeó con el azotador por tercera vez. -¡Responde!

Thits trató de balbucear algo inentendible a través de la mordaza. Y Kise se comenzó a reír.

El infeliz estaba torturando a Thits, ¿Cómo rayos podía hablar alguien con una mordaza en la boca?

Shinny le quitó la mordaza y lo azoto de nuevo, pero esta vez en el trasero.

-Si… maestro. –respondió finalmente.

-Muy bien, sumiso. –dijo, soltando el cabello de Thits. Este suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo. Kise colocó una pierna sobre la espalda de Thits, empujándolo. Dejo caer el azotador al suelo y chasqueó sus dedos. Un momento después, una mujer vestida de maid le había traído un arnés con un consolador relativamente grande.

Joder, ya sabía lo que venía.

Todos en la sala estaban ansiosos, se podía sentir la excitación impregnada en el ambiente. Kagami se encogió entre mis piernas, acercando su cabeza peligrosamente a mi polla, pude sentir como esta dio un respingo ante el roce. _Mierda._

Shinny se acercó de nuevo a Thits, esta vez acarició sus brazos y luego lo tomó por las mejillas, se fundieron en un sonoro beso. Podías ver como se comían con la lengua y los dientes.

Muchas de las mujeres presentes en la sala suspiraron excitadas.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa socarrona, Shinny se alejó de Thits y le colocó una venda roja en los ojos. –Abre la boca, sumiso. –dijo.

Thits obedeció, de rodillas y vendado, abrió la boca.

Shinny se ajustó el arnés con el consolador de metal y lo acercó a la boca de Thits, pasándolo por sus labios. Rozándolo.

-¿Creen que pueda entrar? –preguntó, mirando a la audiencia, y los presentes estallaron en risas.

-Señor…- Kagami susurró, tironeando de mi camisa.

-Dime. –me acerqué a su rostro.

-¿Q-qué hará Shinny con eso?... –preguntó nervioso.

-Pues, digamos que…- ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? ¿Qué se iban a follar a Thits con una polla de metal? Suspiré.

-Tiene forma de pene, así que supongo que nada bueno saldrá de eso. –susurró Kagami, encogiéndose de nuevo entre mis piernas. _Oh, Kagami_. "Deja de rozar tanto contra mi polla y poner esas expresiones de niño inocente, o juro que me harás follarte aquí mismo delante de todos."

La audiencia suspiró y otros aplaudieron animando a Kise, me giré de nuevo al escenario. Thits succionaba el consolador, como si estuviera haciéndole una mamada de verdad a Kise. El consolador era tan grande que es imposible que entrara todo en la boca del pequeño Thits.

Kise sacó el consolador de boca de Thits, y el de abajo tosió, escupiendo saliva por culpa del inmenso aparato que tenía antes en su boca. Shinny dio la vuelta y se puso detrás de Thits, lo tomó por el hombro y lo inclinó en el suelo, quedando Thits con las piernas abiertas al tener los pies amarrados.

Kise comenzó a bajar lentamente la ropa interior de Thits, provocando a la audiencia, haciéndoles delirar por las ansias que tenían. Con un sumiso vendando y atado, era muy difícil que un amo se resistiera tan solo a ignorarlo, todos miraban ansiosos y expectantes a todo lo que hacía Shinny, robándose el espectáculo.

Le bajo la tanga y ahora Thits tenía su culo desnudo al aire.

Una risita interrumpió el silencio de la estancia. Miré al frente y el conejo de antes –Nanetta, creo que se llamaba- se estaba riendo. Se encontraba sentado en el regazo del "Doctor", este le dedicó una gélida mirada a Nanetta y lo bajó de su regazo, empujándolo al suelo. El conejo se encogió en el suelo, bajando la mirada. Kagami lo miró con pena, se estaba compadeciendo del otro sumiso. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedecen a su amo". Nanetta subió la mirada, observándome de nuevo a mí y a Kagami, se alejó del sofá donde estaba su amo y se acercó gateando hacia nosotros, para después sentarse al lado de Kagami.

El Doctor se acomodó los lentes y me miró serio. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu sumiso no te obedezca, tch." Nanetta se recostó a un costado de Kagami y a este pareció no importarle. No podía regañarlo porque no había hecho nada malo, pero no fue nada agradable que tuviera tanta consideración con el otro sumiso.

Un quejido de dolor provino del escenario, y me giré de nuevo a ver el espectáculo, ignorando el hecho de que Kagami estaba jugando a los "amiguitos" con otro sumiso.

Tan solo espero que Kagami no lo esté viendo porque… Kise se estaba follando a Thits con el consolador, sin contemplación alguna. Lo chillidos y gritos por parte de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar, mientras animaban a Shinny a que continuara con su espectáculo. Este introducía lentamente el consolador, dentro de Thits, y el sumiso se mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, aquello debía doler como la mierda y Kise lo sabía, estaba torturando al pobre Thits.

Escuché un gruñido cerca. Kagami estaba molesto.

Y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero debíamos aguantar… por la misión.

La música comenzó a ascender de volumen, llenando de nuevo la estancia. Era una canción que evocaba sexo, al estilo más sucio, justo lo que estaba haciendo Kise en ese instante.

Thits gimió del dolor, y Kise lo embistió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes, provocando que un grito de dolor se escapara de la boca del sumiso.

-Maldición…-dijo Kagami entre dientes. Le di un leve tirón de oreja, más le vale mantener la boca cerrada. Nanetta nos miró de nuevo y arqueó una ceja. Jodido sumiso chismoso, vete de aquí.

Shinny aumentó considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápido. Una, dos, una, dos. Thits mordía tan fuerte su labio, que comenzó a sangrar. Luego de unas ultimas estocadas, se hundió con fuerza dentro de Thits y un grito del más puro dolor –y no de placer- salió de la boca del sumiso.

La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir.

¿A esto le llamaban un espectáculo? ¿Es que estaban enfermos? Pareciera que se hubieran violado a Thits. Estaba furioso.

Y los gruñidos de Kagami debajo de mí, confirmaban lo mismo.

Finalmente Shinny salió de Thits y lo dejó tirado sobre el escenario, le quitó las esposas y le desamarró los pies. –Thits, de rodillas. –le ordenó.

El sumiso obedeció, tratando de incorporarse de nuevo. Kise se agachó, quedando a la misma altura de Thits, y le besó. –Buen chico, Thits.

Kise se puso de pie y habló hacia la audiencia. – ¿Acaso no fue ese un auténtico acto de sumisión? ¿No hizo Thits un excelente trabajo?

"¡Si" gritaron los de la audiencia, emocionados. –Aplausos para Thits, por favor. –dijo Shinny, mientras él mismo aplaudía. Luego chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, y un sujeto subió un taburete al escenario. –Thits, toma asiento. –el sumiso solo obedeció, sentándose. Kise se acercó de nuevo a Thits, y lo besó. –Es momento del regalo final. –se agachó, quedando de rodillas delante de Thits, tomó su miembro expuesto entre sus manos y lentamente lo comenzó a introducir en su boca.

Kagami salió de su escondite, de nuevo, mirando por sobre mis piernas. "No Taiga, deja de ver a un sujeto chupándosela a otro… Házmelo a mí."

Shinny succionaba con dedicación el miembro de su sumiso, y ahora Thits gemía, pero esta vez de placer, mientras tomaba a Kise por el cabello.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que Thits llegara al orgasmo, y toda la estancia lo acompañara con un suspiro de placer.

.:::.

Aguantar tanto tiempo a Kagami sentando entre mis piernas y su cabeza rozando con mi polla excitada cada dos por tres, no era bueno para mi salud. Necesitaba aire. Así que me levanté, dejándole en el reservado al lado de Nanetta, no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero aun así debíamos estar atentos a cualquier cosa.

No fue la mejor idea de todas, pero tenía que salir un momento de aquel reservado. Caminé hacia la mesa de las bebidas, saludando a uno que otro amo que conocía y algunos sumisos que alguna vez tuve el placer de entrenar. En la mesa, tomé una copa de la pirámide de champan que había en el lugar.

-Dark Master-san, buenas noches. –me saludó un pequeño moreno con traje de vestir, al cual perfectamente reconocí.

-Furihata-san, buenas noches. Es bueno verte por aquí. –brindamos con nuestras copas.

-¿Cómo has estado? Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti, Sei y yo te extrañamos contar con tu presencia en la mascarada.

-Lo siento, estuve ocupado con el trabajo. Realmente me hubiera gustado poder asistir. –le sonreí amablemente, Furihata y Akashi eran una pareja de amo y sumiso que conocí hace un tiempo, solían frecuentar en el Dungeon y a veces nos reuníamos para tomar algo.

-Lo supuse, no te preocupes, igual no me sorprende encontrarte aquí. –me dijo Furihata.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Uhm, creo que más de la mitad de las personas que se encuentran aquí, son personas influyentes en la economía de Japon, pero creo que ya tú lo sabías, ¿no? –me miró, cuestionándome por un segundo. ¿Aquello era un interrogatorio?

-Sí, algunas caras conocidas he visto y si de personas influyentes hablamos, entonces Akashi estaría invitado, eso no entra en duda. –le di un trago a la copa.

-Por supuesto, la cuestión es… ¿Por qué están todas estas personas reunidas aquí? Entiendo que tengamos los mismos gustos pero, casi todos son empresarios, banqueros o pare de contar. –dijo, hablando por lo bajo. Furihata parecía un policía encubierto… ¿Y si acaso lo era? No lo creo, pero, hacer esas preguntas tan directas no le iba a servir de nada. Traté de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde está Akashi? –pegunté.

-Ah, Sei está en el reservado, por allá. –me dijo, señalando el lugar.

-¿Vienen de role-play?

-¡Por supuesto! Prácticamente me obligó a traerlo como un tigre en miniatura. –Y ambos estábamos riendo. Ellos compartían una extraña relación, Akashi era todo metódico y serio, Furihata era una persona más amable y compasiva, jamás pensarías que él era el amo-dominador en aquella relación.

-Y usted Master, supongo que vienes acompañado.

-Así es, pero es un nuevo compañero, aun no lo conocen.

-¿Compañero? Oh, hasta ahora no nos había presentado ninguno de sus sumisos hombres, ¿tendremos el placer de conocerlo? –me preguntó emocionado.

-Tal vez, más tarde. –le dije divertido. –Si me disculpas, debo regresar con él, nos vemos luego, saludos a tu león. –me despedí y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el reservado. La presión en mi pantalón había disminuido considerablemente. Jodido Taiga, iba a hacer que mis bolas reventaran.

Estaba cerca del reservado, y escuché un grito. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-Estúpido tigre salvaje. Vamos Katchen, salgamos de aquí. –escuché que dijeron. ¿Tigre?

Mierda, ¡¿Kagami que hiciste?!

Caminé a paso apresurado hasta llegar al reservado.

Y lo que me temía, era real. Kagami estaba a un lado, dándole una mirada fulminante al sujeto que antes habíamos visto llamado Hayami.

-Oh mira, hasta que llego tu amo. Controla a esa bestia, que vergüenza. –Kagami gruño, y Hayami paso a mi lado, arrastrando por la cuerda a su sumiso. Todos estaban serios, el Doctor nos miraba, y Nanetta estaba al lado de Taiga, tratando de, ¿calmarlo?

-¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunté al conejo. Hacer hablar a Kagami ahora mismo seria cometer un suicidio, lo más probable es como comenzara a lanzar maldiciones a todos lados y arruinara nuestra imagen. La pregunta es, que rayos había pasado.

Nanetta solo negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada.

-No hablara, a menos que yo lo ordene. Nanetta ven aquí. –dijo el Doctor, palmeándose la rodilla. El conejo gateó hasta quedar a su lado y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento. –me disculpé con el Doctor. _Imbécil._

No le había prestado atención a su jodido sumiso en toda la noche, y cuando lo necesitaba lo arrastraba a su lado. Kagami tironeó de mi camisa y lo miré molesto.

Puse la copa a un lado, saqué la cuerda de Kagami que tenía en mi bolsillo, y se la puse, sacándonos de aquel reservado. Nanetta nos dedicó una última mirada, y solo negaba con la cabeza, hasta que el Doctor le dio un tirón en la oreja.

-Compórtate. –le dijo.

_Jodido imbécil. _

-Y para tu información, tu no amaestrado sumiso mordió a Hayami. –Dijo el Doctor, con voz amarga, mientras me alejaba del reservado.

Estaba molesto y no se a quien quería golpear más, si al bastardo del "Doctor" o a Kagami por hacer lo único que no le dije que hiciera, semejante estupidez. Comencé a caminar más rápido, sin importar Kagami me podía seguir el paso.

-¡Dark Master! –me llamo una voz femenina. Perfecto, ahora Suki, ¿Qué carajos quería?

Me detuve y vi cómo se acercaba corriendo por el otro lado de la sala. –S-señor…-llegó a donde estaba, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Qué? –le dije, sonando más molesto de lo que pretendía.

-Lamento interrumpirle pero… Dark Hunter-sama está en la casa. -¿Qué? ¡Imayoshi había llegado! Kagami subió la mirada, asombrado. –Sí, y dijo que le gustaría reunirse con usted lo antes posible. ¿Tiene algo de tiempo? –me preguntó la de cabellos rosas.

-Por supuesto, llévame con él. –no dude un segundo. Si Imayoshi quería reunirse conmigo, esta era la oportunidad. _Bien Taiga, llegó la hora._ Cruzamos nuestras miradas y él solo asintió. Más tarde le preguntaría que había pasado con Hayami.

-¡Hi! Sígame, por favor. –y comenzamos a andar tras Suki, mientras nos dirigía por la mansión.

Salimos de la estancia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, pasamos por varios pasillos y subimos unas escaleras.

-Etto… Dark Master, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿llevaría a Tiger todo el camino gateando? Aún falta un poco más para llegar a la oficina de Dark Hunter-sama.

-Está bien, no te disculpes. Gracias por preocuparte. –me acerqué al collar de Kagami y le quité la cuerda. –Tiger, agradece. –Kagami asintió, y se inclinó de rodillas, haciendo una reverencia a Suki.

-¡Oh, no señor! No es necesario. –dijo Suki, haciendo señas, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –No me agradezcas Tiger, yo también soy una sumisa como tú. –Kagami se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

Luego de un rato, podía decir que llegamos a la parte más alta de la mansión, Kagami iba a mi lado, inspeccionando todo el lugar. Suki nos señaló una puerta al final del pasillo. –De aquí no puedo pasar yo, es la oficina privada de Dark Hunter-sama, solo golpee tres veces y él responderá. –Suki hizo una reverencia, se despidió y comenzó a andar de regreso por donde veníamos.

-Recuerda lo que debes hacer. No lo mires a los ojos y-

-Sí, señor. No hablar a menos de que se me ordene. Y con respecto a lo la fiesta, yo-

-Descuida, hablaremos de eso más tarde. –le acomodé el collar a Kagami, y le indiqué que se colocara en cuatro patas a mi lado. Y así avanzamos hasta la puerta caoba que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Toqué tres veces, como Suki había dicho, y escuché la voz de Imayoshi.

-Pase.

Abrí la puerta y la empuje hacia un lado.

-¡Master! –le regalé la sonrisa más fingida de este mundo y entré en la oficina, con Kagami gateando a mi lado. Imayoshi se encontraba sentado en una silla alta, detrás del escritorio, con una chica morena sentada en su regazo. La oficina era pequeña, apenas habían dos estanterías, un sofá de cuero negro y alfombra de piel. A un lado de la pared izquierda había una gran pintura de un barco hundiéndose –parecido al Titanic-. Detrás de Imayoshi, un gran ventanal con vista hacia lo que parecía ser el mar de noche, iluminando solo por un faro a lo lejos.

-Toma asiento, master.

Me senté en el sofá y Kagami se arrodilló a mi lado. Imayoshi tiró al suelo a la chica que tenía antes en sus piernas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-¿Coñac? –dijo, ofreciéndome un trago, el cual acepté.

Y ahí estaba él. Con su típica sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos entrecerrados detrás de sus lentes. Imayoshi tenía una máscara dura, impasible. Nunca podrías saber qué esconde detrás.

Llevaba puesto un saco negro, una camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir.

Me dio un vaso con coñac, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Nueva mascota? Lindo trajecito. –dijo, burlándose de Taiga. _Imbécil. -_ ¿Cuál es su nombre? –dijo, mirando a Kagami.

-_Tiger.-_respondí, tomando un trago.

-Ya veo. Que extraño, pensé que traerías a una mujer como Suki. –me dijo.

-Acaso, ¿Tiger no es de su agrado? –arqueé una ceja.

-Jajaja, vamos Aomine, ¿a que estás jugando? –dijo, con sorna. –A ti te van las tetas grandes, no los penes pelirrojos.

Mierda, cállate Imayoshi. Juro que quería estrellarle en vaso en la frente. Al menos Kagami no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar las baldosas de la pared, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Le regalé una sonrisa a Imayoshi. –Como buen amo que soy, sabes que puedo con todo. Así sea una polla pelirroja, también la someteré.

-Ohh, gran Dark Master. –me sonrió y se levantó del sofá. –Masami, fuera de aquí. –la mujer, que había quedado olvidada en un esquina, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. –Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, así que tuve que mandarla a volar. -¿A solas? A donde pretendía mandar a Kagami…

-Supongo que los tigres también pueden ser mesas. –me miró, retándonos. Kagami se estremeció a mi lado. No podíamos desobedecer a Imayoshi. Taiga no espero mis órdenes, simplemente se puso en cuatro patas y se posiciono sobre la alfombra, como si él fuera una mesa.

-Uhm, está bien domado. –dijo Imayoshi, sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

_Toma esa, imbécil._ Y esta vez yo le sonreí. –Por supuesto que sí, Tiger no es cualquier sumiso.

-Y no esperaría menos de Master. –Imayoshi se sentó a mi lado. -¿Qué tal tu estadía? ¿Disfrutas la fiesta? –se acomodó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la espalda de Kagami, como si fuera un taburete. Sujeté el vaso de vidrio con fuerza.

_Maldito bastardo._

-Por supuesto, el lugar esta increíble, quien diría que reunirías a todos estos amos en una isla. Eres tú, Dark Hunter. –le dije con sorna. "Imbécil, quita tus sucios zapatos de Kagami."

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más podría ser? Jajaja, ¿Qué te pareció Suki? Espero la disfrutes al máximo, creo que no le molestará que la pongas a jugar con tu tigresito. –dijo, y colocó su vaso cerca del trasero de Kagami, si este arqueaba la espalda o hacía algún movimiento brusco, el vaso se caería. Imayoshi lo estaba provocando.

_Jodido imbécil, te voy a matar. Contrólate Daiki, ¡Contrólate!_

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo podría rechazar tan tentador regalo? Esta noche la explotaré al máximo. –mentí, y me relamí el labio inferior. Y ni en un millón de años dejaría a Suki haciendo nada con Kagami.

-Vale. –colocó su manos detrás de su cabeza. –Aomine, hablemos de negocios. –dijo serio.

-¿Para qué le soy útil? –le pregunté, mirando el vaso de coñac.

-Aomine, mi gran amigo Master. Sabes que no estás aquí porque solo eres una cara bonita, ¿cierto?

-Sí, también tengo músculos y cabello sedoso. –puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jajaja, por eso me encanta poder hablar contigo, no eres de esos amos estirados que solo van por el sumiso y anda, a follar.

-Ve al punto. –le dije.

-Necesito que entrenes. Diez sumisos. Son unos novatos y necesitan digamos que, "adiestramiento". –Listo, Imayoshi había soltado la bomba.

-Domarlos es mi trabajo, pero… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? –deje el vaso a un lado y me estire sobre el sofá, pareciendo desinteresado.

-Siempre detrás del dinero, ¿eh? Tranquilo será lo suficiente y más, me encargare de que Suki te lleve el cheque mañana mismo.

-¿Cheque? Estas de broma, ¿no?

-El Master esta alzado, uhm.

-Efectivo, mañana por la mañana. –dije sin más.

-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo? –bajoó los pies de la espalda de Kagami.

-Desde que llegue a la isla, sabes que estoy dentro. –respondí con una sonrisa ladina. Imayoshi me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Oh, se me olvidaba, espero no tengas problema en trabajar con un acompañante. –me dijo, con su cínica sonrisa. Bastardo.

-Conoces mi _modus operandi,_ prefiero trabajar solo, pero supongo que hay excepciones. ¿Quién es?

-Creo que no lo conoces, pero a lo mejor lo viste en la fiesta. Shin-ai, es el Doctor. Se encargara de examinar a los sumisos primero y evaluarlos. ¿Algún problema? –me miró.

De todas las personas… tenía que ser con él. Tenía que controlarme, eso o sino lo acabaría con mi fusta.

-Ninguno, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana?

-Otro detalle, ellos no vendrán sino el domingo por la noche, no te importará irte el lunes por mañana, ¿cierto? –Este bastardo, omitiendo todos los detalles. Pero era algo que ya teníamos previsto.

-Como dije antes, ningún problema. Pero una cosa más, ¿de dónde vienen _ellos?_ –dije, refiriéndome a los sumisos.

-Son sumisos de algunos compañeros amos, novatos sin práctica que requiere ser adiestrados. Bien. –Imayoshi se puso de pie, yo también. –Fue un placer haber hablado contigo Aomine, no te quito más tiempo, que sigas disfrutando la velada. –me dio un apretón de manos y su típica sonrisa que no podía faltar.

-Lo mismo digo, Imayoshi. –tomé el vaso que estaba en la espalda de Kagami, y le di una nalgada para que comenzara a andar.

-Nos vemos, te avisaré con Suki cuando necesite de tu presencia. –se despidió, abriéndonos la puerta. Yo salí primero y Kagami me seguía de cerca.

-Nos vemos. –sonreí, y luego cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

Suspiré.

Mierda.

No había creído una palabra de lo que había dicho, ningún amo cuerdo mandaría a su sumiso a una isla desierta para ser entrenado. Y entonces, nuestro temor era cierto, y la realidad es que Imayoshi también estaba traficando esclavos.

_¡Maldición! _Golpeé la pared con mi puño.

-Aomine…-Kagami susurró.

-Ponte de pie, iremos a nuestra habitación, terminó la velada por hoy. –le dije molesto. Kagami solo asintió y comenzamos a andar.

.:::.

Aquello debía ser una broma, no podía ser real.

Quería acabarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Mierda.

¿Tráfico de personas? No, ¡joder, no!

Pero es la única explicación lógica en todo este asunto. Suspire frustrado. ¿Y si eran más de diez personas? ¿Y si estaban escondidas en alguna parte de la isla? ¿Cómo haríamos para rastrearlos a todos? Maldición.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ese era Kagami saliendo del baño.

-Kagami, ¿estás bien? -Pregunté acostado en la cama.

-Joder sí, pero me duelen las piernas.

-Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa. Aomine, y tú... ¿estás bien? -me preguntó.

-No Kagami, no lo estoy. Estoy cabreado, frustrado, sólo quiero salir de este lugar y volar toda la maldita isla. Pero apenas es el primer día.

-Sí, ha sido una larga noche. Aún no puedo creer que Imayoshi me haya usado como mesa.

-Es un imbécil. No lo nombres, que solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. ¡Ese infeliz!

-Aomine...-

-¿Uh?

-¿De verdad debo dormir en esa cesta? -preguntó.

-No Kagami, ven aquí. -le di una palmada a la cama. -Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez, puedes dormir aquí.

Kagami se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. -¿No te molesta que duerma contigo?

-En una semana de entrenamiento pude conocer tu cuerpo, ¿crees que me va a incomodar el que duermas a mi lado? -respondí, simplemente mirando al techo. Kagami sólo suspiro, y lo más probable es que estuviera sonrojado.

-idiota...-susurró. Y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Cuantas veces te mordiste la lengua suprimiendo las ganas de insultarme? -me gire a mirarlo.

-No lo sé, creo que perdí la cuenta después de cien.

-Muy gracioso Tiger, recuerda que aún soy tu amo y si digo que necesitas un castigo, entonces así será.

-Sí, señor. -dijo, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-Oí, qué sucedió antes en la fiesta, ¿Mordiste a un amo?

-¡No! ¡No! Ese pervertido se estaba metiendo con Nanetta, y como su amo no hacía nada yo sólo trate de alejarlo, pero el idiota pensó que estaba llamando su atención así que trato de darme una nalgada, pero me aleje y gruñí y luego hice como si lo iba a morder.

-Jajaja, todo un tigre salvaje, ¿no?

-¡Aomine! -grito avergonzado. -En fin, solo es un amo metiche que quería molestar, pero no lo mordí, así que en ningún momento te desobedecí.

-Buen chico. -acaricie su cabeza, despeinándolo. Tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha. -Pero, ¿por qué defendías al conejo?

-No lo sé, supongo que me pareció buena persona y su amo solo era un imbécil que no hacía más que mirar.

-Ese Doctor no me trae nada bueno...-

-¿Y vas a trabajar con él? -sus orbes rojizos me miraron fijamente.

-No lo sé, solo espero poder encontrarnos con Tetsu y que todo haya terminado antes de que tenga que estar en contacto con los "sumisos".

-¿Kuroko vendrá mañana?

-Es lo más probable, el problema será encontrarlo o que él nos encuentre y además necesitamos ese teléfono.

-Todo saldrá bien. -me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Kagami temía por lo que pudiera suceder. -Mejor descansemos, mañana será un largo día.

-Bueno noche, Kagami. -me giré de nuevo y apagué la luz de la lámpara. Subí la sabana y acomode la almohada.

-Buenas noches... Daiki. -susurro, sumándose en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

**Día 2.**

La mayoría de los participantes de la fiesta nos encontramos reunidos en el gran comedor. Estábamos divididos por grupos en mesas, mientras tomábamos el desayuno.

Kagami seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando nada más que su plato, sin comer nada. Y eso era extraño, pues Kagami solía comer demasiado.

¿En que estaría pensando?

Aquella mañana me había despertado con una patada en las costillas. Kagami había pasado toda la noche revolviéndose en la cama, y haciendo extraños sonidos. Había tenido pesadillas y cuando le pregunte que sucedía, no me dijo nada.

Suspire.

Seguía cansado de la noche anterior y gracias a Kagami, no había podido dormir nada.

En nuestra mesa se encontraba una pareja de amo y una sumisa, no los conocía y ellos no parecían tener ganas de entablar conversación. Simplemente se dedicaban a jugar y darse mimos entre ellos. Del otro lado de la mesa, estaba dos sillas desocupadas, aún no había llegado la pareja restante y ya para aquellas horas lo más probable es que no aparecieran.

Al otro lado de la sala, dos mesas alejadas de nosotros, estaban Furihata y Akashi, hablando animadamente con otras personas. ¿Por qué no habíamos podido tocar en la misma mesa? O si quiera con alguien conocido, el aura de depresión que cargaba Taiga me estaba volviendo loco.

-Tiger. –trate de llamarlo, pero este no respondió.

-Tiger.

-…-Continuo sin respuesta. Me acerque a su oído y sople. Kagami se estremeció y se giró a mirarme.

-¿Aomi- se calló antes de terminar de decir mi nombre. -¿Señor?

Me aleje de él, tome un pedazo de bollo con el tenedor. –Abre la boca.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo sonreí. –Abre la boca, sumiso. –puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció, abriendo la boca. Le di la comida, y él gustoso la acepto.

Un gemido provino del otro lado de la mesa, la sumisa nos miraba con atención, con brillitos en sus ojos. ¿Quería ver más?

Esta vez tome un pedazo de comida y lo coloque entre mis labios, acerque mi boca a Kagami y se puso rojo en un segundo, entendió lo que debía hacer. Acerco su boca, tomando el trozo de comida, antes de que se alejara le di un beso.

Me gire de nuevo a ver a la sumisa, y le guiñe un ojo. Y podía jurar que la chica casi se desmaya en los brazos de su amo. Este nos miraba divertido, al menos no se había enojado.

Al menos había podido animar un poco el ambiente.

El desayuno paso rápido, poco a poco las personas se fueron levantando, dejando las mesas vacías. Algunos asistirían a las actividades programadas para el día de hoy, otros irían a sus habitaciones para "seguir" la fiesta.

Quedaban pocas personas en la sala, algunas personas del servicio comenzaron a recoger las cosas. Busque con la mirada a Tetsu, pero no había rastro alguno del peliceleste. Si ya de por si era difícil darte cuenta cuando estaba a tu lado, encontrarlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Me puse de pie, y le dije a Kagami, que me siguiera.

Nos alejamos del comedor, pero el grito de Suki, llamándonos, nos detuvo. ¿Qué tenía ella con aparecer cada vez que nos íbamos?

-Master, Tiger, buenos días. –Suki hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Suki, ¿Por qué gritabas? ¿Sucede algo?

-Uh, oh, no pero tengo un mensaje de Dark Hunter-sama. –Kagami me miro y yo asentí. –Le gustaría hablar con usted después del desayuno, y un paquete le espera en su habitación.

¿Un paquete?... ah, el dinero.

-Ya terminamos, ¿vamos a su oficina? –le pregunte y ella negó.

-Los están esperando en la piscina. Sígame, favor. –e igual que la noche anterior, comenzamos a seguir a Suki por la mansión.

¿Aquella mansión tenía una piscina? La verdad, no me impresionaba, la pregunta era, quienes nos estaban esperando.

Caminamos por la mansión y comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras. Mientras bajábamos, se escuchaba la música proveniente de la planta baja. ¿A dónde nos dirigíamos?

Consistía en una piscina interna, con bordes de cristal, que te permitía ver a través de ella, el agua. Las paredes eran de piedra. Al lado había unos escalones para subir a la tarima en donde se encontraban tumbonas rojas. En la parte trasera había una barra, toda la parte frontal era una ventana con vista al mar, por la cual se filtraba el sol, iluminando toda la estancia.

Imayoshi estaba acostado en una de las tumbonas, con un pantalón playero y lentes de sol. Tenía a dos mujeres en traje de baño, una lo abanicaba y la otra estaba sentada en su regazo, dándole uvas en la boca. Levanto la cabeza y nos recibió con una sonrisa.

En la tumbona de al lado estaba el Doctor, el cual nos vio con mala cuando entramos al lugar.

Respira Daiki, respira.

Nanetta, se encontraba a un lado de la tarima bailando al ritmo de la música. Vestía un atuendo… particular. Usaba un short y un top negro, llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol negros, con bordes verdes, un collar verde y botas hasta la rodilla, negras con verde.

Soy yo, ¿o se estaba burlado de su amo peliverde?

Apenas vio a Kagami, dejo de bailar y se acercó corriendo a saludar. Abrazándolo por el cuello. _Aléjate de él, tch._

-¡Aomine! –grito Imayoshi desde la tarima. –Esperábamos por ti, ven aquí. –dijo, alejando a la mujer que le daba uvas, y haciendo señas para que subiera.

Nanetta arrastro a Kagami con él y se sentaron al borde de la piscina. El Doctor los seguía con la mirada.

Tome una respiración profunda, y con una cínica sonrisa subí los escalones de la tarima, y me senté en un taburete que estaba al lado de la tumbona de Imayoshi.

-Candy, tráele un coctel a Master. –dijo, dándole una nalgada a la mujer que lo estaba abanicando. Y ella salió pitando del lugar. –Y bien, ¿recibiste tu regalo?

-Aún no, estábamos en el comedor, pero ya Suki me dio tu mensaje.

-No te preocupes, esta todo completo. –me dio una palmada en el hombro. –Aomine, este grandulón de cabellos verdes es el Doctor.

Me gire a mirarlo y le ofrecí la mano. Él solo me miro a través de sus lentes. –Midorima. –no dijo más.

-¿Tiger y Nanetta ya se conocían? Por lo visto se llevan _muy bien_. –dijo Imayoshi.

-Nada, solo anoch- Midorima no me dejo terminar, cuando me interrumpió.

-No se conocen, yo no dejo que Nanetta se relacione con animales salvajes. –dijo, y se acomodó los lentes.

Y ahora quería partirle la boca.

-Uh, oh, ¿por qué lo dices Doc? –pregunto Imayoshi con descaro, acercándose más a Midorima. Y mierda, si decía algo de lo que sucedió anoche lo mataría.

-Pues, anoche cuando su _dueño_ lo dejo solo, ese tigre trato de morder a otro amo. –dijo el de cabellos verdes.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-Jajaja, ¿de verdad? Vaya, quien lo esperaría de Master. Incluso hasta a Aomine se le van las cosas de las manos de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargue de disciplinar sus malas conductas anoche. No volverá a suceder.

-¿Deberíamos creer en eso? –inquirió el Doctor.

Tome el coctel que la mujer me ofreció. Y le di un largo trago, antes de mi paciencia se agotara y tratara de ahogarlo en la piscina.

-Jajaja, vamos Shin. Deja de ser tan tosco, además tendrás que trabajar con Master. –dijo Imayoshi, recostándose de nuevo en la tumbona.

-¿Con un amo novato? Lo aceptare solo porque tú me lo pides, espero y no entorpezcas mi trabajo, _nanodayo. _-¿Qué coño había dicho?

_¡Y una mierda!_ apreté fuerte la copa de plástico que tenía en mi mano, haciéndola pedazos.

-Jajajaja, Master, creo que se han metido con su orgullo. ¿Cómo responderás a eso? –dijo Imayoshi, provocándome.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no necesito demostrarle a un simple "doctor" de lo que soy capaz, lo dejaremos para cuando estemos en la mazmorra. -una de las mujeres de antes, me trajo un paño y comenzó a limpiar mi pantalón, el cual se había ensuciado con el coctel.

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a la habitación en donde los entrenaras y te asegures de que tienes todo lo necesario.

-Está bien. –dije, poniéndome de pie. Quería salir lo antes posible de ese lugar. Comencé a bajar la tarima pero Imayoshi llamo de nuevo.

-Una cosa más, solo puedes ir tú. –dijo Imayoshi.

Me detuve antes de llegar a la piscina, y me gire de nuevo hacia Imayoshi.

-¿Por qué? –hable sin pensar. No iba a dejar a Kagami a solas con ellos.

-¿Algún problema? –dijo, con un tono de voz más serio.

Baje la mirada a la piscina, buscando a Kagami. Estaba sentando en silencio, al lado de Nanetta. Suspire.

-Ninguno. –me gire de nuevo, regalándole una sonrisa a Imayoshi. –Pero sería bueno el que llevara a mi sumiso y practicara primero con él.

-No es necesario, primero ve a echarle un vistazo. –dijo, y se acostó de nuevo. –Midorima, ¿por qué no lo acompañas?

El de cabellos verdes me miro con el ceño fruncido. –Como digas.

-Excelente, entonces le diré a Suki que los lleve hasta allá. –dijo Imayoshi, bajando de la tarima.

No podía llevarles la contraria, así que solo obedecí.

Mientras Imayoshi estaba distraído, aproveche para acercarme a Kagami. –Volveré en un rato, se obediente. –este solo asintió.

-Oh, no te preocupes estará en buenas manos. –Nanetta me hablo, guiñándome un ojo y paso un brazo por el hombro de Kagami.

Kagami arqueo una ceja. No había dicho una palabra desde la noche anterior, y ahora me decía que cuidaría a Kagami, ¿Quién era este sujeto?

Que sumiso más extraño… pero al menos parecía alguien de fiar, totalmente lo contrario a su amo.

Me puse de pie y comencé a subir las escaleras, siguiendo a Imayoshi, Midorima nos seguía por detrás. Suki nos estaba esperando al pie de la escalera.

-Dark Hunter-sama. –Suki hizo una reverencia.

-Llévalos a ala de entrenamiento. –Suki abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego bajo la mirada.

Imayoshi la tomo por los cabellos, haciéndola a un lado. Le susurro algo al odio pero no pude escuchar qué. -¿Algún problema? Es una orden. –bramo.

-N-no, señor. Lo siento. –Imayoshi la soltó y Suki se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

-Nos vemos luego. –y con un gesto, Imayoshi se despidió de nosotros, avanzando por el pasillo. Hacia el lado contrario de donde veníamos. No se dirigía a la piscina, ¿A dónde iría?

Comenzamos a andar, siguiendo a Suki. Ya me estaba acostumbrado a seguirla por aquel lugar, ella conocía muy bien la casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado aquí?

Mientras caminábamos, mi mente estaba en otro lado. _Kagami._ Solo espero que no le pase nada.

.:::.

Nos detuvimos delante de una puerta negra, Suki apretó un interruptor en la pared, y la puerta se hizo a un lado, era un ascensor privado.

Entramos al ascensor y esta apretó el último piso.

Mientras subíamos, Suki me busco con la mirada. Había algo en sus ojos que no pude reconocer, parecía estar… asustada.

Que podía haber en ese lugar que la aterrara tanto. Suki bajo la mirada. Midorima iba a mi lado de brazos cruzados y con una expresión dura en su rostro. Me vio, y luego aparto la mirada.

Finalmente llegamos y el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron, nos recibió un pasillo vacío.

Todo era negro. Solo había oscuridad.

Suki, temblando, salió del ascensor y comenzó a tantear la pared, buscando el interruptor.

La luz parpadeo, mientras aparecía, iluminando escasamente la habitación. Delante de nosotros habían tres escalones, y luego un pasillo estrecho y largo con una puerta negra al final.

Suki no se movía, estaba nerviosa, eso era evidente. Pero necesitaba saber que había al otro lado de aquella puerta. Llame su atención, tomándole la mano, y ella asintió suavemente, mientras comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

Su mano estaba fría. Ella estaba pálida, como una hoja.

-¿Estas bien? –le susurre a Suki al oído, mientras Midorima nos seguía a unos pasos atrás.

-S-si…-balbuceo.

-Pareces nerviosa, ¿algún problema? –le pregunte.

-No… señor. –dijo ella por lo bajo. Y eso era una mentira.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, y Suki se soltó de mi agarre. Tomo una llave que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta. Se estremeció, mientras trataba de encajar la llave en la cerradura. La llave se cayó.

-Yo lo hare. –le dije, quitándole las llaves de las manos. –Espera aquí afuera. –ordene.

Ella me miro asombrada. -¿S-seguro, Master? –pregunto de nuevo.

-Espera afuera. –Midorima le ordeno, mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Sin decir una palabra, se alejó de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y la empuje. Entre, seguido de Midorima.

Sentí un escalofrió, y este no tenía nada que ver con el frio del lugar.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho.

_Santa Mierda._

La recamara era negra, apenas iluminada por dos lámparas en los extremos de la sala. Alrededor había ligaduras, mordazas, arneses e instrumento de todo tipo para infligir dolor.

Pegada a la pared había una cruz de madera, con esposas en cada esquina.

Pero eso no era lo más aterrador de la sala, en el centro de esta había una mesa de metal, revestida con cuero, con siniestras piezas de metal, soldadas a ella.

A un lado de la mesa, había un regulador de corriente con cuatro cables delgados, y en el extremo de cada uno de ellos, se encontraban pequeñas pinzas. Este tipo de instrumentos se utilizaba para someter y doblegar a una persona totalmente.

¿Cómo mierda se suponía que entrenara a una persona en este lugar? Imayoshi estaba demente, eso no era una sala de adiestramiento, era una sala de tortura.

Y yo había pensado el traer a Kagami… De solo imaginármelo en esta posición, me daban arcadas. _¡No!_

Me costaba respirar.

Tenía que salir de este lugar. Busque con la mirada a Midorima, pero este no se encontraba en la sala, ¿en qué momento se había ido?

Me aleje de la mesa, y salí de la habitación. Encontrándome a Midorima en la entrada, estaba tan pálido o más, que Suki, y con una expresión vacía.

Este se dio cuenta que lo observaba, y me devolvió una mirada agria. Se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¿Termino, Master? –Suki me pregunto, cabizbaja.

Midorima estaba de espaldas a nosotros y no podía vernos. No lo pensé dos veces, y abrace a Suki con fuerza, susurrándole al oído: -Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Ella asintió, escondiéndose en mi pecho.

Imayoshi era un malnacido, por hacerla creer que la llevaría a ese calabozo. Es un enfermo, _y las iba a pagar._

¡Kagami!... Estaba solo abajo, tenía que ir por él.

-Vamos. –le dije a Suki, empujándola a un lado. Cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Nadie tenía que entrar a ese lugar, nunca.

.:::.

"Kagami, Kagami, ¡Kagami!"

Era lo único que me pasaba por la mente mientras avanzaba por la mansión.

No puedes confiar en nadie, Nanetta resulto ser un jodido inútil que nos estaba esperando fuera del ascensor y dejo a Kagami solo.

Taiga, ¿Dónde rayos estas? ¿Y si algo le había pasado?

_Cálmate Daiki, cálmate. _Pero era imposible, no me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta tener a Kagami a mi lado.

¿Y si Imayoshi se lo había llevado?

Avance más rápido por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación. Abrí la puerta de golpe y entre corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Aomine?

Sentí que pude respirar de nuevo.

-Kagami…-cerré la puerta y me acerque a él. Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama.

Me senté a su lado.

-Aomine, ¿Qué sucedió? –me pregunto.

Suspire, y me deje caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué estás tan pálido? –se recostó a mi lado. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo… soy un idiota, lo siento. –Gracias al cielo, Kagami estaba bien.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Aomine, háblame. –Kagami se acostó más cerca de mí.

-Ellos son unos enfermos, y yo lo siento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan cínico? ¡Lo siento! –Me tape el rostro con las manos, estaba avergonzado. ¿Cómo había pensado en llevarlo a ese calabozo?

-¡Aomine! Deja que disculparte, ¿A dónde fuiste? –Kagami se posiciono sobre mí, poniendo mis muñecas a cada lado de la cama. –Responde.

-Uhm, ¿ahora vas a jugar a ser el amo?

Kagami cerró los ojos y pego su frente con la mía. –No cambies de tema, ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado?

-Lo siento, Taiga. –me encontré con sus orbes rojos. –Había una…-

-¿Una qué? –me miraba fijamente.

-Imayoshi esta demente, era una sala con una mesa de torturas. Y yo había pensado en llevarte… ¡Lo siento! Mierda, ¡lo siento!

-¡Aomine! Deja de disculparte, tú no sabías con que te ibas a encontrar.

-Aun así, ¿y si me hubieran pedido que practicara contigo? ¡No! Yo no sería capaz de hacerte pasar por semejante tortura… maldición. –Kagami sonrió.

-Está bien, nada pasara. -¿Cómo era posible que con solo una mirada pudiera tranquilizarme?

En momentos como este, debería agradecerle a Kagetora por haberlo enviado conmigo.

Kagami se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, y me abrazo.

-Kagami…-

-Aomine, estuve preocupado. –suspiro. Kagami se levantó de nuevo, mirándome y dijo: -Estaba preocupado, mientras estaba en sentado en la piscina, lo único que hacía era pensar a donde te habían llevado y que estaba sucediendo. Joder, estaba tan mal.

-Lo siento, Taiga.

-No te disculpes de nuevo, por favor. –Kagami bajo su rostro, observando mis labios. Yo sabía lo que él quería, yo también lo necesitaba.

No dude antes de juntar nuestros labios. Su boca, su tacto, su cuerpo.

Todo en Taiga evocaba lujuria ante mis ojos. Quien diría que en tan solo dos semanas, podía producir tantas cosas en mí. Esto iba más allá de la misión, era algo más íntimo.

Me gire sobre la cama, cambiando de posiciones. Kagami estaba debajo de mí, me miraba expectante, con los labios entreabiertos. Un tinte rojizo extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Me gustaba la manera en que Kagami se sonrojada, _era adorable._

Él quería más, yo también.

Lo bese de nuevo, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Profundizando el contacto. Lo empuje suavemente contra la cama, echándolo hacia atrás, dejándome espacio para tomar su cuello. Y mientras bajaba, le di pequeños mordiscos, succionando suavemente, eso dejaría algunas marcas.

Marcar a Kagami… él era _mío._

Kagami solo se dedicada a gemir debajo de mí, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda, arrastrando mi camisa.

Y lo deje hacer, detuve los besos por un instante y me dedique a quitarme la camiseta, la tire a un lado y de nuevo baje a donde estaba Kagami.

Termine con mi labor de tomar su cuello, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Lentamente, comencé a subir su camisa, mientras me dedicaba a rozar con mi nariz la piel ahora expuesta.

Exquisito.

Cuando llegue a su ombligo, sople, haciendo que Kagami se estremeciera. Le di un pequeño tirón con mis dientes, y seguí con mi recorrido. Hasta que llegue a sus pezones, ahora descubiertos. Kagami bajo la mirada, observándome con deseo.

Me acerque a su pezón derecho y le di un lametón, sin apartar la vista de Taiga. Este, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido.

Estaba receloso de esos dientes, yo quería ser el que mordiera sus labios.

Termine de quitarle la camisa, y baje de nuevo a su boca. Abriéndome paso a través de ella, conectado nuestras lenguas, sumiéndonos en un ritmo erótico.

Continúe descendiendo, dejando besos a lo largo de toda su barbilla, pasando por su cuello y finalmente me detuve en sus pezones, era momento de darle la atención que se merecían. Mordisqueé y lamí su pezón izquierdo, mientras que con mis dedos atendía el derecho, excitando a Taiga.

Pero esto no terminaría aquí.

Con la mano libre, seguí bajando hasta dar con su pantalón y, oh mierda, estaba tan duro como yo. Me dedique a masajear el miembro de Taiga, mientras que con mi boca me encargaba de sus pezones. Y sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

-Coloca las manos sobre tu cabeza. –ordene.

Seguí bajando, hasta que el prominente bulto en su pantalón choco contra mi mentón. Le di un mordisco suave por sobre el pantalón.

Con movimientos lentos, abrí su pantalón, bajando poco a poco el cierre.

-A-Aomine…-gimió. -¿Esto es un castigo?

Me reí por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices_, Tiger_? –lo llamé.

-Me estas torturando ahora mismo, joder…- impaciente, trato de zafarse el mismo de su pantalón. Pero lo tome por ambas manos, subiéndolas por sobre su cabeza.

-Haces otro movimiento, y te atare, ¿entendido? –Kagami solo asintió.

Baje el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, hasta dejarla a nivel de sus rodillas. Su virilidad estaba expuesta, grande y dura. Kagami me miraba desde arriba. Saque la lengua, y lamí toda su extensión. De arriba hasta abajo, pero sin meterla en mi boca. Kagami trato de tomarme el cabello, pero lo detuve.

-Te lo advertí…- me baje de la cama.

-¿Aomine? –susurro.

Regrese de nuevo, con una cinta negra y le vende los ojos a Taiga.

-Solo obedece y disfruta. –Termine de quitarle el pantalón, y con una cuerda ate sus pies, con un nudo simple, dejando sus piernas expuestas.

Ahora Kagami estaba a mi merced.

Baje de nuevo hasta su entrepierna, y me dedique a atender su miembro, esta vez lo metí en mi boca, succionando fuerte y duro, justo como me gustaba. Masajeaba sus bolas mientras que con mi otra mano libre me daba placer a mí.

Su miembro cada vez se ponía más gordo dentro mi boca, y pude saborear unas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

-Aun no. –le dije. Kagami gruño con molestia. Me acerque a su boca y lo bese, dejándole probar de sí mismo.

Con un movimiento rápido, le di la vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo contra la cama. Metí una de mis piernas, entre las suya, separándolas y gracias a que tenía los pies amarrados, estaba en el punto perfecto.

Con mis manos, separe sus nalgas, abriéndome paso hacia su entrada. Pase mi lengua, por aquel orificio oculto. Comencé a penetrarlo con la lengua, dentro y fuera, en un ritmo constante. Kagami se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes del cabezal de la cama.

Seguía penetrándolo con mi lengua, mientras Taiga se estremecía de placer, ahogaba sus gemidos mordiendo la almohada, pero yo quería escucharle.

Le di un azote en la nalga.

-¿Te gusta, Taiga? ¿Así? –hundí mi lengua más profundo.

-S-si…- le di un azote de nuevo.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo escucharte. –ronronee, sin apartarme de su trasero.

-¡Joder, si! –grito.

Lo azote de nuevo, y me concentre en seguir las penetraciones. Levante sus caderas, separándolo de la cama y comencé a masajear su miembro, a la vez que lo penetraba.

Detuve las penetraciones y tome su miembro entre mis labios, engulléndolo de nuevo. Era una posición incómoda, pues seguía boca abajo, pero no importo. Su sabor era adictivo y esos sonidos sucios, que llenaban toda la habitación, me estaban volviendo loco.

Me detuve cuando mi polla comenzó a doler, reclamando atención.

-¡No! –gruño Kagami.

Lo gire de nuevo sobre la cama, y le tome por el cabello. Conectando nuestras bocas, tragando cada uno de sus sonidos. Su lengua acariciaba fervientemente la mía.

Entonces le quite la venda, abrió sus ojos y me recibió con una mirada hambrienta y feroz, similar a la de un tigre salvaje.

-Espera… solo un poco más. –él asintió.

Debía premiarlo por su paciencia, dándole el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Le di un beso en la frente y comencé a descender de nuevo, rozando con mi dedo índice cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus hinchados labios, hasta el contorno de su cintura. Baje hasta su miembro, le dedique un par de vagas bombeadas, arrastre la mano hasta su entrada, la cual se contrajo al sentir el roce de mis dedos. Comencé a mover mi dedo índice de forma circular alrededor de esta, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo, entonces toque su pene y el gimió.

Me detuve, alejando mis dedos de ahí. Él negó con su cabeza, con un adorable gesto de frustración. Acerque mi dedo índice y medio hasta sus labios, y los metí en su boca.

El los comenzó a lamer y a chupar, y un tercer dedo se abrió paso en su boca. Para cuando los saque de su boca, llenos de su saliva, trato de abrir sus piernas, pero el amarre en sus piernas no lo ayudaba.

Subí sus piernas a mis hombros, quedando cada una extendida a los lados, y lentamente introduje un dedo un dedo en su entrada, mientras se adaptaba a las nuevas sensaciones, comencé a moverlo, llegando más a fondo, mientras metía otro dedo. Comencé un vaivén de entrada y salida mientras los jadeos de Kagami aumentaban, un tercer dedo amenazo con entrar, acompañando a los otros dos en la tarea de penetrar a Taiga. Aumente en ritmo de las embestidas, y este se deshizo en un manojo de gemidos y jadeos.

Quería hacerlo mío, tan fuerte. Pero primero debía prepararlo y su cara totalmente erótica se encargaba de estimularme más, haciendo insoportable la espera.

Uno a uno mis dedos fueron abandonado el lugar.

-Kagami…-Yo era el amo en esta fingida relación, pero aun así quería asegurarme que Kagami quería hacerlo, el dejar que lo tomara todo sí.

Taiga no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Me separe un momento de la cama y busque un condón en la mesita de noche. Tome el empaque de plástico y lo rompí con mis dientes, no podía aguantar más. Kagami miraba atento todo el proceso y lo vi tragar fuerte, estaba tan ansioso como yo.

Me ubique de nuevo en la posición de antes, colocando las piernas de Taiga por sobre mis hombros y posicione la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. Le di un último beso rápido, para luego poco a poco hundirme en el placer.

Comencé a entrar. Estar dentro de Taiga se sentía caliente y apretado y joder, que se sentía _tan _bien. Ya había estado con varias personas antes, pero esto era distinto, no tenía comparación.

Iba por la mitad, cuando subí de nuevo, entrelazando nuestras manos, lo bese y de una sola estocada me hundí dentro de Taiga. Un grito ahogado se perdió en el camino. Con movimientos lentos, comencé a entrar y salir, marcando el ritmo.

Kagami me seguía el ritmo y fuimos aumentando la velocidad. Por un momento me detuve, salí de Taiga, y de una sola estocada me hundí de nuevo.

Su grito resonó por toda la habitación, creo que todos en la mansión podían escucharnos, pero no me importo. Seguí aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, Kagami sujetaba tan fuerte los barrotes, no dudaría si en algún momento se rompen.

Salí de nuevo y me hundí con fuerza. Esta vez no grito, se mordió el labio y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda. Con su otra mano, enterró sus dedos en mi corto cabello, tratando de domarme.

Pero, malas noticias, solo uno podía ser el sometido en aquella cama.

Nuestras caderas se balanceaban, en sincronía perfecta. Me acerque a su hombro, y lo mordí, hundiéndome en lo más profundo de Taiga. Éramos un desastre de gemidos y quejidos, y si seguíamos así, no aguantaría mucho más.

-Arg, ¡Daiki! –grito mi nombre.

Tome su miembro con mi mano, y lo comencé a masturbar, sin contemplación alguna.

El sonido del roce de nuestra piel era la cosa más obscena y excitante de este mundo. Gruñí. Mi miembro cada vez más apretado, y yo sabían que estaba a punto de culminar.

Nos bastaron más que un par de estocadas, para que Kagami terminara bañando nuestros abdómenes, ver solo sus expresiones tras correrse podían hacerme alcanzar el clímax.

-Taiga… Taiga…

Apreté con fuerza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Me hundí en el hueco de su hueco, tras dos vaivenes, llegue al orgasmo gruñido su nombre.

.:::.

Kagami dormía a mi lado, esta vez no estaba dando patadas, o estremeciéndose sobre la cama. Solo respiraba pausadamente y sus facciones estaban relajadas. Ver dormir a Kagami siempre era un regalo para mis ojos, sus labios, sus pómulos, su nariz, incluso la forma extraña de sus cejas, todo parecía encajar a la perfección en él. Le di un beso en la frente.

La luz del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse por el horizonte, dándole la bienvenida a la noche. A lo lejos se podía ver las luces de los faros de las islas cercanas.

Gracias a Kagami pude relajarme, pero la misión aún no había terminado, faltaba algo por hacer.

Me dirigí al baño, me asee y salí de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba las siete y cuarto, en dos horas comenzaría la próxima fiesta, para ese entonces el personal de servicio debía estar arreglando las cosas en la sala principal. Tenía que aprovechar el momento y buscar a Tetsu, necesitábamos el teléfono.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y avanzar por la mansión. Aquel lugar era jodidamente grande, antes mientras caminaba con Suki tenía que ir estudiando todos los caminos.

Le pedí a todas las deidades existentes y a mis ancestros que no me encontrara con nadie en el camino. Necesitaba llegar al salón principal y comenzar a buscar.

Luego de avanzar por los pasillos, finalmente llegue a las puertas grandes del salón. Las abrí, y en efecto, era como había predicho, se encontraban arreglando la sala.

Varias personas iban de un lado a otro, cargando cosas, llevando comida, flores, alfombras, cojines, etc. Comencé a caminar por la sala, buscando a Tetsu con la mirada. Esto sería difícil.

Concéntrate Daiki.

-Master, ¿necesita algo? –me pregunto uno de los mesoneros.

-Sí, una botella de vino y dos copas.- le dije, tratando de que se fuera y me dejara solo de nuevo.

-¿Alguno en específico? –pregunto de nuevo.

-_Sutter Home_, llévalo a mi habitación. –le ordene.

-Sí, Master. –el mesonero hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mire a los lados, y nadie me estaba observando, todos estaban absortos en su trabajo de ordenar la estancia. Estaba poniéndome en peligro si había cámaras de seguridad en aquel lugar –era lo más probable-, pero aun así, comencé a seguir al mesonero de antes.

Se alejó por un pasillo transversal, pero yo me quede en la cocina. Si Tetsu se había infiltrado como un trabajador de un servicio de bebidas, lo más probable es que estuviera en la cocina.

Seguí caminando, hasta que finalmente llegue. La cocina era de tamaño grande, con varias estufas, tipo restaurant. Todos estaban ocupados preparando diversos tipos de platos, y bebidas. Comencé a caminar, pasando detrás de la personas, bajando la mirada. Tratando de ocultarme detrás de las ollas y estanterías.

No veía a Tetsu por ningún parte.

Joder, ¿Dónde estaba el enano?

-Permiso. –dijo un sujeto, pasando a mi lado. Cargaba una caja de _Hardy_. ¿A dónde estarían llevando los vinos?

Claro, ¡la bodega! Que idiota.

El sujeto de antes salió de la cocina, lo seguí y paso por el mismo pasillo donde había perdido de vista al mesonero de antes.

El sujeto se detuvo en la entrada de una escalera, dejo la caja en el piso y luego se alejó. ¿Eh?

¿Qué tan fácil pudo haber sido esa? Tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Me acerque a la caja que había dejado en el suelo, la cargue y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Aomine. –alguien susurro a mi oído.

_Madre Santa_, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, del susto casi dejo caer la caja en piso. -¡Tetsu! ¡No aparezcas así! –me gire a verlo.

-Yo también le alegro de que sigas vivo, Aomine. Sígueme. –Tetsu pasó por delante de mí, saco una llave y abrió la puerta de la bodega.

Entramos y Kuroko cerró la puerta tras de mí. Puse la caja en el suelo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa llave?

-No hagas preguntas innecesarias, vamos al punto. –dijo serio. Saco un exacto del bolsillo trasero y comenzó a cortar el adhesivo de la caja que había bajado antes.

La abrió, y adentro estaba un bolso negro pequeño.

-Wow, ¿Cómo sabias que ese sujeto iba a dejar la caja ahí?

-Aomine, deja de preguntar. –me regaño como a un niño pequeño. Saco el bolso y me lo entrego. –Adentro está el teléfono, solo tenemos una oportunidad, espero sepas cuando llamar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Como lo planeamos, Imayoshi me invito a quedarme hasta el lunes, mañana temprano deben llegar diez personas a la isla que debo entrenar. –suspire. –Y créeme que no es-

-Entonces todo marcha bien, ¿Dónde está Kagami?

-Tetsu, ¡no me interrumpas!

-Deja de gritar o nos escucharan arriba. –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo en la caja. –En el tercer piso de la mansión, hay un jarrón de arcilla, de color morado, al fondo dejen dos armas y cartuchos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo rayos llegaste al tercer piso?

-Que dejes de preguntar. –me miro serio. Se puso de pie y me entrego una llave, parecida a la de un carro. –Hay un muelle trasero, al noreste de la isla, si algo llegara a suceder, hay una jet sky oculta detrás de un edificio.

-¿Alguna otra novedad?

-Sí, anden con cuidado. La noche anterior enviamos un equipo de investigación de cuatro personas, en jet skys. Nuestra intención era dejar una de las motos de agua en la isla. Pero hubo un problema, solo regresaron tres de los cuatro que enviamos.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la otra persona? –pregunté.

-No lo sabemos, no hay rastro. Pero al menos pudimos dejar una de las motos.

-¿Quién era la cuarta persona?

-Nadie relevante.

-¿Cómo que nadie relevante? ¡Tetsu! ¡Esa una persona desaparecida! ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! Desaparecen los helic-

Kuroko me había colocado la cuchilla del exacto en el pecho.

-Deja de gritar. Ahora sal de aquí, haz la llamada, termina la misión y fin del caso, no es momento de preocuparse por los demás.

Le di una última mirada, me colgué el bolso atrás y me dirigí a la puerta. –Tetsu, ve con cuidado.

-Tú también, Aomine.

Sin más, abrí la puerta y Salí de aquella bodega.

.:::.

-¿Con que vino, Master? –Kagami arqueo una ceja, estaba acostado en la cama, con una copa de vino en la mano y aún seguía como lo había dejado, desnudo.

-No me provoques, Tiger. –ronronee. Me quite el bolso y lo guarde dentro del closet.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –pregunto. Me acerque a la cama, lo tome por el cuello y lo bese.

-Mamá, sabes a Sutter, me gusta. –succione su labio inferior.

-¡Aomine! Dame un respiro, aun me dueles las caderas.

-Y eso que me contuve.

-Claro que no, querías romper la cama. –inflo sus mejillas.

-Jajaja, tal vez, ¿algún problema, sumiso? –me acosté a su lado.

-No, señor.

-¿Saliste en esas pintas a abrir la puerta? Pervertido. –le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, Kagami se estremeció y casi deja caer la copa en la cama.

-¡Para eso! Y por supuesto que no, le dije que pasara y dejo el vino y la hielera a un lado. ¿Para qué pediste vino?

-Era necesario, Taiga. –me eche sobre la cama y me estire. Kagami se acostó sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué traías en el bolso?

-Mañana es el gran día. –no dije más, no era necesario.

-Idiota… ¿Por qué no me llevaste? También quería ver a Kuroko.

-Sí, bueno, casi hace que tire una caja de vinos y me apunto con un exacto, no te perdiste de nada interesante.

-Jajaja, me hubiera gustado ver eso. –Kagami se burló. Le di una nalgada por debajo de las sabanas. -¡Oí!

-No te burles de tu amo, y ahora ve a arreglarte.

-¿Debemos ir? Estoy agotado.

-¿Tan cansado te deje? –arquee una ceja.

-¡No idiota! Pero ha sido un largo día. –suspiro.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar durmiendo, no es necesario que vayas.

-Esa no es una opción. Párate, vamos a ducharnos.

-¿Vas por la segunda ronda?

-Sigue soñando... Muévete Aomine, tenemos que hablar. -estaba de pie al frente de la cama, en toda su gloria como Kami-sama lo había traído al mundo, señalándome. Era imposible resistirse.

Me levante y lo seguí al baño.

-Aquí no hay cámaras, podemos hablar. -dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Lo revise anoche y tampoco encontré ningún micrófono.

-Está bien, confiaré en tu palabra. -Kagami estaba delante de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora habla, ¿Que te dijo Kuroko?

-Kagami, si quieres que hablemos como dos seres racionales, tapate con algo, sino no me hago responsable de mis actos.

Kagami rodó los ojos.

-Pervertido. -se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se sentó sobre el váter. -Listo, ahora habla.

-¿Crees que esa simple toalla te va proteger? -dije con descaro.

-¡Aomine! -chilló.

-Vale, vale. -me senté al borde de la tina. -Me encontré con Tetsu en la bodega, allí me entrego el teléfono. En el tercer piso de esta casa hay un jarrón de arcilla morado, al fondo hay armas para nosotros. -Kagami me miraba fijamente. -Además, hay una moto de agua en el muelle trasero de la isla, sólo por si algo llegara a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó.

-Si Tokeitai no llega, y debo ir a entrenar a los sumisos, entonces buscaré alguna forma de sacarte de la isla.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡Aomine, no estás trabajando solo! -se puso de pie. -Y no te voy a dejar aquí sólo.

-Lo harás, no voy a dejar que estés en riesgo de que te puedan llevar con el resto de los sumisos, al menos te sacaré de la casa. En el bolso esta la llave.

-Y una mierda, serás mi amo y superior pero no te voy a obedecer. ¿Entendiste?

-No seas bruto, si considero que estas en peligro, te vas y punto. -le dedique una mirada absoluta.

-No voy a discutirlo contigo, sólo yo voy a considerar cuando esté en peligro y ni siquiera bajo esas circunstancias te dejaré.

-Esa no es tu decisión.

-¡Es mi puta decisión! No me vas a tirar de lado, Aomine.

¿Por qué Kagami tenía que ser tan necio? ¿Tanto le costaba entender que lo hacía por su bien?

-¿Cuándo buscaremos las armas?

-A media noche, cuando todo el mundo este lo suficientemente borracho y no haya nadie por los pasillos.

-Vale, ¿alguna otra información?

Preferí omitir el hecho de que alguien había desaparecido, eso iba a alarmar más a Taiga.

-Nada más.

-Una última cosa, ¿Imayoshi asistirá esta noche a la fiesta?

-Es lo más probable, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Los sumisos llegaran mañana por la noche, es decir que necesita confirmar su llegada, ¿tal vez se ponga en contacto con los proveedores hoy?

-Tal vez, pero no es seguro, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

-El punto es qué, en algún momento de la noche deberá irse porque tiene una llamada importante o una visita que atender. Sería bueno para nosotros el poder descubrir quién es ese "proveedor", ¿no crees?

-Es complicado, Imayoshi no es una persona tan simple, además se supone que en la isla no hay cobertura y... Oh, ya entendí.

-¿Captas? Si llamará, tendrá que ser con un teléfono satelital, para eso necesita un espacio abierto, es decir que tendrá que salir del salón al exterior, ese será nuestro momento de emboscarlo.

-Si genio, pero hay un problema. En nuestra habitación hay un balcón, en la de él también puede haber uno, tal vez este llamando en este mismo instante.

Kagami se rasco la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Y si vamos a su habitación?

-Es una broma, ¿cierto? -puse los ojos en blanco.

-Aomine, el que no arriesga no gana.

-Qué filosófico, ¿cuál es el plan, genio?

-Antes de ir al salón, pasamos por su habitación. Tú eres cercano a él, piensa alguna excusa. Si no está en la habitación, vamos a tener que seguirlo toda la noche.

-Es complicado, no podemos simplemente ir tras de él como unos perritos.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, piensa en algo, ahora sal de aquí y déjame bañarme.

-¿No querías que nos ducháramos juntos? -me acerqué a Kagami.

-¡Y una mierda! -me saco del baño y cerro de un portazo.

Suspire. Sera mejor que me ponga a pensar en algo.

.:::.

Toqué la puerta dos veces.

Perfecto aquí estábamos, delante de la puerta de Imayoshi. No sé cómo me había dejado convencer por Kagami para hacer esto.

"El que no arriesga, no gana." había dicho, y una mamada después, había salido de la habitación para buscar a Suki y que me dijera donde estaba la habitación de Dark Hunter.

Kagami está de pie a mi lado, usando un pantalón estilo militar, su collar de entrenamiento y una boina verde.

-No responde, no debe haber nadie. Esto es una tontería.

-¡Aomine! -me grito por lo bajo. -Toca de nuevo.

Iba a tocar la puerta por segunda vez, pero alguien abrió.

Reo se encontraba del otro lado de puerta, llevaba el cabello despeinado y una bata de baño.

Sus mejillas estabas rojas y sus labios hinchados, parecía alguien que recién acababa de follar.

-¿Aomine? -me recibió con dos besos. -¿Qué haces aquí? -Y si, el olía a sexo.

¿Esa no era la habitación de Imayoshi? ¡Mierda!

-¡Master! Pero que sorpresa. -dijo Imayoshi, se lo veía acostado en la cama.

-¿Interrumpimos? Pasare en otro momento.

-¡Aomine-chan! Tranquilo, pasa, pasa. -dijo Reo, haciéndose un lado en la puerta.

-¿Seguro?

-Master, ¡adelante! -grito Imayoshi, haciéndonos señas.

Entre y Kagami me siguió por detrás.

-¡Así que habías traído a Tiger! Pero que sorpresa. -Reo le dio una nalgada a Kagami, y luego se fue a sentar en la cama.

-Pero siéntense, no te quedes ahí parado. -Imayoshi nos llamó para que nos sentáramos en la cama. Tenía las sabanas negras, y era tan grande que podían entrar ochos personas como mínimo. -¿Que te trae por aquí?

-El placer, como a todos. -bromee. Me senté al borde de la cama, y Kagami se arrodillo a un lado, en el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Una copa? -dijo Reo animado.

-Sí, gracias. -respondí. Reo se levantar a buscar la bebida. -Vaya, así qué, ¿Tú y Saphire?

-Nada serio, pero tiene un culo exquisito, no lo niego. -Imayoshi sonrió con descaro.

-Gracias guapo, ¡Yo lo sé! -dijo Reo, regresando a la cama, me ofreció la copa. -Vamos, sube a Tiger, déjame ver a ese precioso animalito.

Kagami me miró, le di una palmadita a la cama y él se trepó como si de un animal se tratara.

-Saph, no sabía que tú también tuvieras gustos por los animales. -Dijo Imayoshi.

-Si todos son como Tiger, ¡entonces me declaró zoofilica! -chillo emocionado. Se acercó a Kagami, y le dio un beso en los labios.

La cara de Kagami subió tres tonos de rojo.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme de su expresión. Reo era así, le gustaba "dar amor", como él decía, a todos.

-Jajaja, Saph zorra descarada. -Reo se alejó de Kagami y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Imayoshi.

Había calor en el ambiente, y no por la temperatura.

-Y bien Aomine, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Negocios. -dije, atrayendo a Kagami hacia mi costado, él se sentó recogiendo sus piernas y me tomo del brazo.

-¿Acaso no recibiste el paquete? -pregunto Imayoshi.

-Por supuesto, solo tengo algunas dudas con respecto a ellos.

-Adelante, dispara.

Y como me gustaría dispararle de verdad, infeliz. Me mordí la lengua.

-¿Serán sólo mujeres o también hay hombres? Y entre que edades tienen.

-¿Por qué el interés?, ¿Acaso Máster no puede con todos?

-Por supuesto, pero quiero estar preparado para saber con qué tipo de sumisos voy a trabajar. -me defendí.

-Es un grupo mixto, entre los veinte y veinticinco, ¿algo más? -dijo serio.

-No, gracias. Yo sólo que- escuche el sonido de un teléfono.

¿No se supone que no había señal en aquella isla?

-Saph, hazte a un lado. -Imayoshi se levantó de la cama, desnudo y se dirigió al escritorio.

Kagami me busco con la mirada.

Resulto como él había dicho. Imayoshi sacó un teléfono satelital y salió al balcón de la habitación, ahora sólo había un problema, Reo.

-Y bien Tiger, ¿disfrutas la fiesta? -Kagami asintió.

Me tome de un solo trago el resto de la copa. Necesitaba salir y escuchar la conversación, ¿pero cómo?

-Master, deja hablar a Tiger. ¿Sí? -esta era mi oportunidad, necesitaba que Kagami distrajera a Reo.

-Adelante Tiger, obedecí a Saphire. -me levante de la cama. -Iré por otro trago.

-Sí, señor. -Kagami habló con voz ronca.

-Ay madre, ¡pedazo de hombre! Ya veo porque te lo guardas todo para ti. -Reo casi se desmaya por solo escucharlo hablar.

Le hice señas a Kagami hacia el balcón y este asintió.

-Saphire-sama, estoy disfrutando mucho la velada, ¿y usted? -Reo se abalanzo sobre Taiga y lo beso de nuevo. Este abrió los ojos como platos.

Tendría que aguantar mi impulso y reprimir los celos. Me serví otra copa y poco a poco me fui acercando al balcón, Imayoshi estaba de espaldas a mí y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Me acerque lo más que pude a la puerta, pero era imposible, el cristal era grueso y no escuchaba nada. Trate de entreabrirla. Pero fue en vano.

Imayoshi se giró y yo me aleje de la puerta, caminando por la habitación.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que estaba peleando con alguien por el otro lado de la línea.

Unos minutos luego, Imayoshi había regresado a la habitación.

-Todos son unos inútiles. -dijo, tirando el teléfono a un lado.

-Hunt, ¿Que sucede? -Reo dejo de mimar a Kagami y le hizo un espacio a Imayoshi en le cama. Este se sentó y Reo comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-¿Algún problema? -pregunté

-Si. Habrá un cambio de planes.

-Dispara. -le dije esta vez.

-Los sumisos llegaran mañana temprano, a eso del mediodía necesito que estés disponible.

¡¿Qué carajo?!

-Por supuesto. -dije, tomando un trago. -No hay problema.

-Bien, cuento contigo.

-Bajaré a la recepción, nos vemos más tarde. Vamos Tiger. -Kagami se bajó de la cama y se puso a mi lado.

-¡Nos vemos luego Aomine! ¡Adiós Tiger! -Reo me guiño un ojo, y luego salimos de lugar.

-Señor...-

-Mierda.

Los planes se habían adelantado, teníamos que hacer la llamada ahora mismo.

Avanzamos por el pasillo, revise y nadie venia tras nosotros.

-Kagami, ve a la habitación y haz la llamada desde el balcón, no dures más de un minuto. Iré por las armas. Nos vemos en diez minutos en el salón.

Kagami asintió, y nos separamos.

El reloj comenzaba a correr y se nos acaba el tiempo.

.:::.

-Y Tiger, ¿dónde está? -Nanetta se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, sin decoro alguno.

-Buenas noches. -Midorima tomo asiento en la mesa.

Un minuto, sólo un minuto más contaba mentalmente antes de pararme de la mesa e ir a buscar a Taiga.

Las armas las cambie de lugar. Y para ese entonces él ya debía haber hecho la llamada.

Suspire.

-Buenas noches. Tiger está en el baño. -le dije al pelinegro.

-Ah, vale. -Nanetta se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de Midorima, está noche estaban más cercanos que ayer, qué extraño.

Levante de nuevo la vista, y al fondo de la sala pude divisar a Kagami, venía caminando hacia la mesa.

Llegó a donde estábamos y tomó asiento a mi lado. -¡Hasta que apareces! -grito Nanetta.

-Silencio. -lo regaño Midorima.

-Sí, maestro. -respondió Nanetta, y le guiño un ojo a Kagami.

Me iré a mirar a Taiga, y le di un beso en la cien.

-Está hecho. -susurró.

-Amo, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante, Tiger.

-Suki me dijo que mañana a la las diez habría un taller de bondage, ¿podemos asistir?

Así que el equipo llegaría antes, bien.

-¿Bondage? Por supuesto, Tiger.

-Oh, ¡Bondage! Maestro, tenemos que asistir. -dijo Nanetta, llamando la atención de su amo.

-Nanetta, silencio. -lo reprendió de nuevo.

Y así pasamos el resto de la noche, entre risas, copas y los constantes regaños de Midorima hacia su sumiso, el cual no era nada obediente.

Esa noche también hubo un espectáculo, pero con Mystix como anfitriona y un par de sumisos.

Midorima y Nanetta fueron los primeros en abandonar nuestra mesa, con la excusa de que estaban agotados.

Me despedí del resto de los acompañantes, y con Kagami nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Una vez que llegamos, Kagami lo primero que hice fue tirarse a la cama.

-Uff, que día.

-Ni me lo digas. -comencé a desabrocharme el saco. -Nunca entenderé la actitud de Midorima como un amo arrogante, y su sumiso es todo un desastre.

-Pero es gracioso. -lo defendió Kagami.

-Pero no es disciplinado.

-Tal vez no todos tengan el mismo tipo de relación que tenemos nosotros, ¿no?

-No lo comprendo. -me acerque a la cama. -La sumisión es entrega y respeto. Y por lo visto Nanetta no se entrega ni es respetuoso con su amo.

-Aomine, ven a dormir. -Kagami se quitó el collar y las botas.

-Si mal no recuerdo esa es mi cama, la tuyo estaba abajo...-

-Por favor, no me harás dormir ahí, ¿amo? -suplicó, en burla.

-¿Que serias capaz de hacer por ganarte un lado en mi cama? -me trepe en la cama y gatee hasta él.

-Puedo ser un sumiso muy complaciente, Master. -Kagami se acercó a mis labios, apoderándose de ellos. Lo mordí.

-Eso lo decido yo. -un gruñido provino de Taiga. -Pero me temo que debemos dormir, así que probaré esos supuestos dotes en otro momento. -Me acosté a un lado y apagué la luz.

Kagami se acomodó en la cama, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Daiki.

* * *

**Día 3.**

Esta vez no fue Kagami el que me despertó a patadas, ni tampoco la luz del sol. Sino el golpeteo contaste de la puerta.

¿Quién rayos era?

Tacaron de nuevo, tres veces seguidas y fuertes. No parecía el toque amable de Suki.

-¡Voy! -Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. -¡¿Qué?!

-Master, master, buenos días. -Imayoshi entro a la habitación, haciéndome a un lado.

-¿Duermes con Tiger? Que parejita más linda.

Kagami se levantó, mirando a todos lados.

-Sí, sí. -mire el reloj que estaba en la chimenea. -¿Que mierda quieres Imayoshi? ¡Son las nueve de la mañana!

-Andando Master, vístete, es momento de trabajar.

-¿Qué? -¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Pero si se supone que los sumisos no llegarían hasta el mediodía.

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora arréglate y come algo, le diré a Suki que pase por ti en media hora. -me dijo, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Kagami. -Y Tiger, Saph me dijo que quería pasar el día contigo, así que vamos, levanta.

Y al segundo siguiente Imayoshi había salido de la habitación.

Kagami miro la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿A...mine?

-Mierda. -me quería arrancar el cabello. Jodido Imayoshi, ¿por qué tenía que adelantar todo?

-Aun no es la hora...-

-Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé!

-No me grites. -Kagami se puso de pie. -Iré a bañarme, ya veremos que se nos ocurre.

-¿Ah? -

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta? Maldición.

Abrí el closet y busque la llave de la jet sky. Pero Kagami no iba aceptar dejar la isla así como así.

Trate de respirar y buscar alguna solución. Necesitábamos ganar algo de tiempo, joder.

Diez minutos después, Kagami salió del baño.

-Te ves mal. -me dijo.

-Tch, ¿y cómo rayos quieres que este?

-Excelente.

-¡¿Es una puta broma?! -lo mire furioso. Él me ignoró y se dirigió al closet a buscar algo de ropa.

-Ve a arreglarte, esperan por ti. Luego que me vista, bajaré al comedor a encontrarme con Saphire.

-Pero qué-

-Y más te vale y escondas esa llave. -se giró a encararme, cruzándose de brazos. -No pienso irme de aquí.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama. ¡Maldición Daiki! Tienes que pensar en algo.

-Ve a cambiarte. -me tomo por el hombro. -Será difícil, pero aguanta por favor. Tenemos que seguir actuando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. -Kagami se sentó en mis piernas y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-No es tan sencillo... Tan sólo pensar que debo entrar en ese lugar de nuevo, me dan escalofríos... -Kagami me beso. Cerré los ojos ante sus caricias.

Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de calmarme y seguir con la misión.

-Daiki. Mírame. -ordenó.

Me encontré con sus orbes rojas.

-No tienes que hacerles nada, sólo es un papel que interpretar. No te fuerces a hacerles algo que no quieres. -me beso de nuevo. -Todo va a estar bien, te veo a las diez en esta habitación.

Sólo asentí y Kagami se puso de pie. Él tenía razón, no podía asustarme y echarme para atrás ahora mismo, tenía que aguantar. Kagami había tenido que pasar por cosas desagradables y aún seguía firme.

¿De qué tenía que temer? Respire profundo.

El reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto.

Entre al baño, y ya para cuando salí, Kagami se había ido.

Recordé que aún tenía la llave del calabozo. Sin ella no podrían llevar a los sumisos, ¿cierto?

No, no podía ser tan sencillo. Lo más probable es que tuvieran otra de repuesto.

Se supone que no llegarían hasta el mediodía, entonces, ¿por qué me había venido a despertar tan temprano? O tal vez estaban aquí desde la noche anterior.

Me asome por el balcón y vi unos barcos en el muelle, probablemente estaban comenzando a preparar todo para despedir a los invitados.

Pero había otro problema, con tantas personas en la casa, sería difícil solo atrapar a los culpables.

Deje de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, me vestí, me puse mi reloj y salí de la habitación.

Suki venia caminando desde el otro lado del pasillo, tenía la mejilla izquierda enrojecida, y algunas moretones visibles en el cuello.

-Master, buenos días. -hizo una reverencia. Su voz sonaba rota. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-Suki, ¿estás bien? -le pregunté, tomándola por las manos.

Ella sólo asintió, pero no subió la mirada.

-Suki, mírame. -ella subió la cabeza. Tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos y algunas pequeñas marcas rojas en su frente. -¿Que sucedió?

Ella no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

Sentí que me hervía la sangre, la noche anterior no estaba así. ¿Qué hijo de puta había sido el responsable de esa marcas?

-Dark Hunter-sama lo espera en la terraza. -se alejó de mí, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. La seguí en silencio.

Llegamos al comedor, solo había algunas personas en la estancia. Busque la cabellera roja de Kagami, pero no pude divisarlo. No estaba en el comedor.

Suki me llevo hasta las puertas de la terraza. Del otro lado se encontraba Imayoshi, con una copa en la mano, observando el océano. Suki dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con mi pecho. Se estremeció. ¿Imayoshi había sido el responsable de dejar aquellas marcas en su cuerpo? _Maldito, infeliz…_

Tenía las manos hechas puños, Suki se dio la vuelta y me miro nerviosa. -¡Lo siento, Master! –chilló.

-No te disculpes…- dije entre dientes. Él único que debía disculparse aquí era Imayoshi, tenía que arrodillarse y suplicarle perdón a Suki.

-¿M-master? –balbuceo.

Estaba furioso, pero trate de calmarme. –Abre las puertas. –le ordene. Suki asintió y se giró, abriendo las puertas de la terraza.

Entre al balcón, y el aroma a playa invadió mis fosas. El día estaba soleado y se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo al chocar contra la isla. Me acerque hasta el barandal del balcón, parándome al lado de Imayoshi. Nos encontramos en un punto alto en la isla, debajo de nosotros no había más que un gran precipuo, directo hacia el océano. "Muchas personas habían fallecido en el pasado, intentando escapar de esta isla." _Esto era una locura._

-Bonito día, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó.

-Vaya que sí.

-Aomine. –me gire a encararlo.

-¿Todo listo?

-¿Así que ya vienes predispuesto? Me gusta - dijo, con su típica sonrisa irónica.

-Así es, vengo a _trabajar._

-¿Ya comiste algo? No quiero que te desmayes en plena sesión, Jajaja. –apreté mis dientes con fuerza.

-¿Preocupándote por mí? No conocía esa faceta tuya. –sonreí. –Pero no te preocupes, ya tome algo. –mentí.

-Entonces, andado. –Imayoshi le dio un último trago a su copa, mirándome por detrás de sus lentes. A veces me gustaría saber que está pensando.

Dejo la copa en la mesa que estaba en la terraza, y salió del lugar. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca, marcaba las un cuarto para las diez. S_olo un poco más. _

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso, seguía a Imayoshi de cerca, pero manteniendo las distancias.

Avanzamos y avanzamos… sentí que llevábamos horas caminando, pasamos por el pasillo en donde estaba el ascensor, pero seguimos de largo.

¿Eh?

Imayoshi se giró a mirarme, con una sonrisa, y luego siguió avanzando. Llegamos a un pasillo, era más estrecho que los del resto de la casa, Imayoshi se detuvo al fin.

Había una escalera de piedras, él comenzó a descender. ¿A dónde me estaba llevando?

Joder, estaba nervioso, debía admitirlo.

Puse un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera y comencé a bajar. En camino era angosto y relativamente oscuro, parecía una especie de pasadizo secreto. Imayoshi se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera, de tipo medieval. Toco dos veces, y alguien se asomo por la mirilla. Un ojo nos asechaba.

-¿Contraseña? –dijo una voz ronca.

Imayoshi tomo la manija de la puerta, la abrió y la empujo con fuerza.

-¡Ahh! –un grito sordo se escuchó. Había hecho caer al hombre que estaba del otro lado. A poca luz, pude observarle, era apropiadamente del tamaño de Tetsu y de tez clara. Imayoshi lo empujo con el pie, haciéndolo a un lado.

Imayoshi, con una sonrisa y un gesto de manos, me invito a entrar.

-¿Asustado, Master? –se burló.

-Ni en tus sueños…-trague fuerte y entre a la habitación.

Estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de una vela en una esquina dejaba un poco que ver. Escuche el chillido de la puerta cerrándose, y la luz se encendió.

Sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Me quede helado.

Si ayer pensaba que lo había visto todo, estaba equivocado…

Trague fuerte, y de nuevo me costaba respirar.

La habitación tenía las paredes de piedras, y no había ventanas, solo un ventilador de techo que hacia un sonido aterrador.

La habitación estaba equipada igual que la mazmorra del día anterior, pero esta vez había otras _cosas._ Personas.

Imayoshi se acercó a mí, pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

-Pero- me interrumpió.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, espero no te moleste. Pero tranquilo, el pago extra se te hará llegar. –dijo.

Pude contar alrededor de doce personas, estaban sentados en el suelo, afincados sobre sus piernas. Su cabeza tocando el frio concreto, todos tenían las manos atadas por detrás, amordazados y una venda cubría sus ojos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba desnudo.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero por sobre todo, quería _matar_ a Imayoshi.

Se alejó de mí, pero no pude ver a donde se había ido. Solo seguía de pie, allí, en el medio de la habitación, tratando de procesar toda la mierda aterradora que estaban viendo mis ojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado estas personas aquí?

-Master. –Imayoshi me llamo. -¡Master! –grito. Y rápidamente me gire a verlo. Tomo una fusta negra revestida de cuero y me da dio. –Son todos tuyos…-le sonreí amargamente.

-Por supuesto. –el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y de una patada saco al sujeto de antes.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas, y espero encontrarme con excelentes resultados. –me dedico una última sonrisa siniestra, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Trague fuerte, y me gire de nuevo a donde estaban los sumisos. ¿Estarían conscientes o drogados? Nadie hacia nada, solo estaba ahí, en el suelo con su cabeza baja.

Un gemido provino del otro extremo de la habitación, me gire a ver.

Una mujer había levantado su cabeza, pero creo que pudo sentir que la estaba observando, porque se inclinó hacia el suelo de nuevo. Me acerque hasta ella.

Era una joven pequeña y delgada, de tez morena. Tenía el cabello castaño, corto, muy corto. Me arrodillé a su lado.

Ella se estremeció cuando le puse un dedo encima. Me acerque su rostro, pero se apartó bruscamente. Al menos sabía que estaba consiente.

Probé de nuevo, tomándola por el cuello, pero de manera cuidadosa. Subí su cabeza y le quite la mordaza que tenía en la boca. La saliva comenzó a chorrear por sus labios, ella abrió la boca, desesperada, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-P-piedad… por favor… n-no me hagas daño. –Susurro, estaba asustada.

Cualquier persona en su misma situación también hubiera suplicado.

-D-déjame ir… p-por favor. –respiraba irregularmente, se venía cansada.

-No puedo hacer eso, pero, puedo prometerte una cosa. –le susurre al oído. Ella se giró hacia mí, a pesar de que aun tenía sus ojos vendados. –Se obediente, y responde a la preguntas que te hare.

Era una chica joven, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa desde esta posición, solo podía sentir lastima por ella.

-¿N-no me harás…daño? –le quite la venda, parpadeo un par de veces, y luego me miró fijamente.

-Confía en mí, todo estará bien. ¿Responderás a mis preguntas? –abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro y solo asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Riko… Aida Riko. –susurro.

-Bien, Riko. ¿Sabes en donde éstas? –le pregunte de nuevo, siendo lo mas amable que pude. Quería tranquilizarla y ver que podía confiar en mí. Necesitaba tenerla como aliada.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que como llegaste aquí?

-N-no...-

-¿No lo sabes o no recuerdas?

-No lo sé...-suspiró. -Yo solo estaba en el bar tomando con unas amigas, y no recuerdo qué sucedió. Cuando desperté estaba en una especie de barco, querían atarme p-pero trate de resistirme y ellos... No -sollozó. Una lágrima se resbalo por su rostro.

La abrace. No quería imaginar el infierno que la habían hecho pasar.

-¿Quién es usted? -trate de alejarse. -¿P-por que debería confiar en ti? -me miro, con una expresión dura en su rostro.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, y te doy mi palabra que no te haré daño.

Aún seguía con su expresión dura.

-¿Conoces a alguna de estas personas?

Negó de nuevo.

La solté y me puse de pie. Me acerqué a cada una de las personas y comencé a quitarle las vendas. Me estaba arriesgando, no sabía si había cámaras en ese lugar.

Algunos me miraban con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Otros tenían expresiones vacías... Apagadas.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y me acerque a Riko.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí. -ella puso los ojos en blanco. -Si te desato, ¿no gritaras ni saldrás corriendo?

-¿Qué oportunidades tendría yo, débil, contra un corpulento hombre de un metro noventa?

-Gracias, y... ¿cómo sabes que mido un metro noventa? -me agache a su lado y comencé a desatarla.

-Solía trabajar como entrenadora personal, soy buena con las medidas. -dijo coqueta.

Termine de quitarle la cuerda y me puse de pie. Mire de nuevo mi reloj, eras la diez y cuarto. Tenía quince minutos de retraso y debía encontrarme con Taiga.

-M-me duelen... Las piernas. -dijo Riko, tambaleándose. Pase su brazo por sobre mi hombro y la ayude a pararse.

-Bien, Riko que solía ser entrenadora, ahora serás mi compañera, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió. Caminamos hasta la puerta y la solté. Comencé a desabotonar mi camisa y se la tire.

Aún llevaba mi guarda camisa puesta.

-Póntela. -me acerque a una de las estanterías, donde habían distintos objetos utilizados para la sumisión.

Tome una varilla de metal, era liviana pero lo suficientemente dura como para noquear a una persona.

Se la entregué a Riko.

-No hagas nada estúpido. Haz lo que yo diga y espera a mi señal para que subas las escaleras, ¿entendido?

-Sí, pero una cosa más.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué solo me soltaste a mí?

-No tendría oportunidad cargando con un montón de personas asustadas. Necesito encontrar a alguien, luego vendremos por ellos.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?

-Ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas, andando. - Ella sujeto con fuerza la varilla entre sus manos.

Entre abrí la puerta de madera, dejando que la luz se filtrará por la habitación. Me asome con cuidado, mirando que nadie se encontrará en la entrada de la escalera.

-Espera aquí. -le dije a Riko.

Subí las escaleras de piedra, llegando al final. Mire por el pasillo estrecho y no había nadie.

Le hice señas a Riko para que subiera. Se apresuró lo más que pudo, pero sus piernas estaban temblando, así que le costaba subir.

-Lo siento...-susurro.

-No importa, vamos. -la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, abandonado aquel oscuro pasillo.

Trate de recordar el camino por donde había pasado antes con Imayoshi, pero todos los caminos lucían igual, teníamos que llegar a la planta alta de la mansión.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Nos perdimos? -me pregunto desde atrás, mientras la arrastraba por el lugar.

-No, solo que es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa? -sentí que unos pasos se acercaban. Corrimos hasta una escalera que había al final y comenzamos a subir.

-Eso era extraño, todo estaba muy tranquilo. -llegamos al final de la escalera y Riko se sentó en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente. -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí. -puso la varilla a un lado. -Es solo que, me cansé.

-Entiendo, espera un segundo. -mire de nuevo al final de la escalera y no venía nadie. Deje a Riko atrás, y comencé a caminar, buscando la presencia de alguna otra persona.

Escuche el sonido de un disparo.

-¡Ahí! -Riko grito. Corrí de nuevo hasta donde estaba ella. Estaba contra la pared, tapándose los oídos.

El sonido de un segundo disparo llegó, venían de arriba.

-¡Vamos! -la tome de la mano y comenzamos a correr.

Más sonidos de disparos, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡Los disparos vienen de allá! -Riko gritaba detrás de mí.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Más disparos.

-¡Espera! -grito nerviosa, tratando de soltarse.

-¡Necesito llegar arriba! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Taiga!

-¡¿A quién?! -chilló.

-Joder, solo camina. -le ordene.

-¡No!

-¡Maldición! -la cargué en mi hombro y comencé a correr de nuevo. Ella pataleaba quejándose.

En la primera puerta que vi, me detuve. Para mi suerte no tenía llave. Abrí la puerta, entrando en la habitación. Era una biblioteca

Deposite a Riko en el suelo. Ella sostenía la varilla con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Espera aquí! Y no hagas nada estúpido. -me gire hacia la puerta.

-¡Aguarda un segundo! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Que está pasando?

-Ya te lo dije, debo buscar a alguien. Pásale seguro. -salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

Comencé a correr de nuevo por el pasillo, buscando las escaleras. Debía llegar arriba, rápido.

Aguanta Taiga, voy en camino.

Finalmente llegue a las escaleras y comencé a subir, rápido. Todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaban disparos.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

Había subido dos pisos, en el tercero debían estar las armas. Subí de nuevo las escaleras, y finalmente llegue. La planta alta estaba hecha un caos, floreros, cuadros, mesas, todos hechos añicos en el suelo, había rastros de balas en el suelo y agujeros en la pared. Busque el jarrón morado, pero este estaba hecho pedazos. Y tampoco había ningún arma.

Mierda. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Una puerta se abrió, y empujaron a alguien desde adentro, este salió disparado, chocando contra la pared del pasillo.

Un sujeto alto, de tez morena y cabello rapado salió de la habitación, llevaba un arma en la mano. Parecía un gorila, lo reconocí como el que estaba vestido de yakuza en el ferry. Trague fuerte. Aun no me había visto, asi que comencé retroceder lentamente.

-¡Ahhhh! –Y joder no. Una mujer desnuda venia gritando por el pasillo, el gorila se giró, y me vio.

_Mierda._ Levanto su arma y comencé a correr de regreso por donde vine, apenas vi las escaleras me tire hacia ellas. No me importo la caída, era eso o tener una bala entre mi cien.

Escuche el sonido de disparos.

Trate de levantarme, pero sentí un dolor punzante en un costado. Creo que me había roto una costilla.

Me senté en el suelo y subí la mirada. El gorila estaba al pie. Con dolor o no, me puse de pie y comencé a correr de nuevo.

El "crash" del cristal rompiéndose se escuchaba por la estancia. Lo reconocí como el sonido de que hacia una persona al entrar por una ventana, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso en los entrenamientos de asalto.

Supuse que era Tokeitai, entonces habían llegado.

Me alegro un poco el saber que estaba aquí. Pero eso no arreglaba nada, me dolía la costilla, no tenía un arma, el gorila probablemente debía estar persiguiéndome y aún no había encontrado a Taiga.

Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero un grito me detuvo.

-¡Aomine!

-¡¿Tetsu?! –voltee a ver, pero no estaba en ningún lado. -¡Tetsu! –grite de nuevo.

Alguien me jalo del brazo y me empujo a un lado del pasillo.

-¿Estas bien? –Y ahí estaba Kuroko, vestido de negro, llevaba un consigo un AK- 103, mientras vigilaba el pasillo.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Cómo llegaste?

-¿Acaso eres idiota? No es momento de preguntas. –Puso el rifle a un lado y se quitó el bolso que llevaba en su espalda. Saco una Glock y un par de cartuchos -¿Dónde está Kagami? Tienes que reunirte con él, ahora. El resto de equipo está llegando.

Tome el arma y guarde un par de cartuchos de reserva. –En eso estaba, hasta que apareciste.

Me miro serio.

-No es momento de jugar, lárgate. –me empujo a un lado con el rifle, y él desapareció por el otro lado del pasillo.

Seguí avanzando, mientras el sonido de gritos y disparos cada que vez iba en aumento, llenando todo el lugar.

Finalmente llegue a la que había sido mi habitación. La puerta estaba abre abierta, eso no era una buena señal.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta, y le eche un vistazo a la habitación. Todo estaba hecho un caos, el sofá estaba despedazado, la ropa, zapatos, sabanas, libros, todo estaba esparcido por el suelo de la habitación.

En el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón había agujeros de balas. ¿Qué había sucedido ahí?

Me acerque la Glock al pecho, y le di una patada a la puerta. Pero en la habitación había nadie.

_Taiga, ¿Dónde estás?_

-Te estaba esperando. –escuche una voz.

Me gire, encontrándome a Reo. Estaba recostado en la puerta del closet.

-¿No se supone que estarías con Kagami?

-¿Kagami? Con que así se llamaba, uhm. -¿Qué estaba diciendo? Y que rayos estaba haciendo Reo aquí. En su camisa gris pude divisar algunas gotas de sangre.

-¿Dónde está Kagami?

-Quién sabe…-se rio.

-Habla. –subí el arma, apuntándole. -¡Ahora! –Reo solo se comenzó a reír y se alejó del closet y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¡No te muevas! –le ordene. -¡¿Dónde está Taiga?!

Coloco su dedo índice sobre la Glock y comenzó a bajarla. –Si me disparas, nunca sabrás donde esta… Tiger. –susurro en mi oído.

Baje el arma. –Bien, comenzamos a entendernos. –sonrió.

Me quito la Glock de las manos y el tiro a un lado de la habitación. Y al segundo siguiente un dolor punzante me invadió desde la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-¡Ahh, maldición! –me arrodille en el suelo por el dolor. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a descender desde mi cabeza. ¿Con que me había golpeado?

-¡¿Pensaste que era un idiota y podías jugar conmigo?! –me pateo a un costado, justo donde me había golpeado al caer por las escaleras. Me retorcí de dolor en el suelo. -¡Pues déjame decirte que el único imbécil aquí eres tú! –me apunto con un arma en la frente.

Ya veo con que me había golpeado.

-¿No podías quedarte callado y disfrutar? –Me pateo de nuevo. -¡No! ¡Tenías que ser un puto policía en cubierta que viniera cagarla todo! ¡Maldición! –me golpeo de nuevo con el arma.

-Y yo también fui un imbécil, por dejarme engañar por tu cara bonita y dejarte entrar en todo esto. ¡Stück scheiße! ¡Arschloch! – Comenzó a decir cosas en un idioma que no entendí. Me pateo de pateo. El dolor en mi cabeza era tan fuerte que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, tenía que levantarme y salir de ahí.

_¡Taiga!_

-¿P-por qué haces esto? Déjame ir y podría apelar a tu favor, solo necesitamos atrapar a Imayoshi. –me miro con mala cara y me dio un tercera patada. Joder, que dolor.

-¿Imayoshi? ¡¿Toda esta mierda era por Imayoshi?! –escupió. -¡Pero si él no era más que un jodido peón! ¿A quién crees que le pertenece la isla y toda esta mierda? ¡A mí! Y pude haber terminado la entrega de los esclavos, si no te hubieras entrometido, ¡maldición! –Coloco el arma en mi frente. –Ahora prepárate para hacerle compañía a Kagami, el infierno.

-¿Qué…?

¿Kagami… estaba muerto?

No… comencé a ver todo negro, sentía como poco a poco me faltaba el aire.

¿Taiga?

Todo esto e mi culpa… No… ¡No!

Si Kagami había muerto, ya no tenía otra razón para seguir…

Yo también merecía-

El sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la habitación. Espere el dolor, pero nunca llego.

Abrí mis ojos, y Reo estaba desplomado, a un lado. ¿Uh?

-¿Cuánto más piensas jugar al ratón? ¡Vamos, ponte de pie!

-¿Hana…milla?

-No, ¡soy tu madre! Claro que soy yo, idiota. –me jalo por la camisa y me arrastro a un lado.

Pero no podía levantarme, Kagami…

-Ay Dios, me vas a vomitar, deja de lloriquear como una nena.

-Pero Taiga…-

-¿De verdad creíste todo lo que dijo ese idiota? –lo vi poner los ojos en blanco. –Kagami está abajo, tratándose las heridas.

¿Entonces había sido una mentira? ¿Kagami estaba vivo?

Hanamiya pasó mi brazo por su hombro y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Bien hecho Aomine… la misión ha terminado. –me dijo, dándome unas palmaditas.

.:::.

Una semana después.

-¡Enfermos, búsquense una habitación! –Hanamiya grito desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Kagami estaba a mi lado, riéndose. Lo estábamos haciendo molestar, mientras le daba comida en la boca a Taiga.

Una semana había pasado. Luego de salir de la isla, finalmente volvimos a la normalidad, o algo así.

Habíamos podido rescatar a varias de las personas que había llevado a la isla para ser "entrenadas", con el fin de ser vendidas. Reo estaba muerto. Imayoshi tras las rejas.

Y ahora tenía una nueva amiga entrenadora en el gimnasio.

Esa noche habíamos salido a celebrar nuestra recuperación, y el éxito de la misión.

Pensar que casi había perdido a Taiga, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él, y me había declarado, ahora ambos estábamos juntos, no solo como compañeros, sino como una pareja.

-Estas son las consecuencias de haberlos enviado a una misión de sadomasoquistas juntos. –Dijo Kuroko. –Ahora te aguantas, Hanamiya.

-¡Ni quien quisiera! Me largo. –dijo, poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Adiós Hana-san, nos vemos el lunes. –Dijo Sakurai.

-Sí, sí, no te juntes muchos con ellos, no vaya a ser que termines como un enfermo sexual.

-¡Hanamiya! –Sakurai se puso rojo como un tomate y ahora Taiga y yo nos reíamos.

-Yo también los dejo, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué es más importante que celebrar la recuperación de tus amigos, Kuroko? –pregunto Kagami.

-Solamente tenían unos raspones, no era para tanto.

-¡Oí! Yo tenía una costilla rota. –me defendí.

Tetsu negó con la cabeza. –Lo que sea, buenas noches. Vamos Sakurai.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! –Kuroko tomo a Sakurai del cuello de la camisa y lo comenzó a arrastrar por fuera de la mesa.

-¿Tanto los incomodamos? –Taiga suspiro.

-No creo, pero si tanto les molesta, tendrán que adaptarse.

-Tienes que comportarte Daiki, no puedes ir por ahí dándome nalgadas o besándome cuando quieras.

-¿Por qué? –me acerque a los labios de Taiga. –Eres. Mío. –y mordí su labio inferior. –Tienes razón, supongo que siempre puedo llevarte a un calabozo. –le dije con descaro.

-¡Daiki!

-Dime Master. –le guiñe un ojo y me puse de pie. –Voy a pagar, yo también tengo planes más interesantes contigo, esta noche. –me aleje de la mesa, dejando a Kagami con su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.

Me gustaba molestarlo, era adorable cuando se sonrojaba… pero era aún más adorable, el tenerlo debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre.

Imaginándome todos sus gestos tan eróticos, mi miembro comenzó a reaccionar. Joder.

Mejor me apresuro, antes de que lo tome en el baño del restaurant…

.

.

.

¿Fin?

-: Corregido por Sei-chan :-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Fustas? ¿Sumisos? ¿Chocolates? ¡Aomine!

Si, se me fundieron una que otra neurona con esta locura, no se si fue de su agrado, pero yo realmente disfrute escribiéndola :)

Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, señor lector.

Besos, abrazos, piñas y fustas, nos leemos pronto, xx~


End file.
